Battle Of Salamanders
by KiraYamato90
Summary: a devious plot was set time and space were torn apart battles soon began between the Fire Dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Here with a new story!**

**The Battle of Salamanders!**

**So, here's the deal**

**Like I described in my "Tale of the Black Salamander Book 0" ending part (to anyone who had read it)**

**I said that this is like how all different Natsu from my stories get ended up summon to the original Natsu (the Natsu Hiro Mashima made)**

**Now the basic summary is that this is set a year after the alvarez war, and there won't be a Hundred Year Quest on it, while the rest you readers have to read it to figure it out the rest of the summary **

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

**So without a further ado**

**On with the story**

* * *

**X94**

**Crocus**

"PARTY!"

Natsu shouted as Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel were at the king's or rather Queen Hisui's castle, partying hard

"let's dance, Men!" Ichiya exclaimed out loud as he did a pose and did a spin with sparkles around him

"Yes! Sensei!" the Trimens saluted to Ichiya as they followed his example

"time for me to sing! Shoo be do bop!" Gajeel shouted as he was in a white suit and was holding a guitar in his hands

"DON'T SING!" Macao and Wakaba shouted at him

"it's time to settle this, Bacchus!" Cana shouted as she was holding a barrel full of wine in her hands

"let's see if you all bark, neechan! My soul is quivering!" Bacchus shouted as the two started to drink from the wine barrels in their hands

"go Bacchus! Wild!" the other Quatro Cerberus shouted to their strong member

"beat him for daddy! Cana!" Gildarts cheered for his daughter before getting a barrel thrown to his face

"let's party like Natsu-san!" Sting shouted as he was jumping around with Lector

"yes!" Lector exclaimed

"Fro think so too" Frosch joined in while Rogue just mind his own business

"kitty cats everywhere!" Milliana squealed in joy as she hugs Happy, Charla, and Lily in her arms

"help!" Happy screamed in anguish as Milliana was squeezing the life out of them

* * *

After the war was over, a year of peace had passed and everything was back to normal

* * *

"shut up! You lot are noisy!" Gray shouted as he was in his boxers

"Put on some clothes!" Jet and Droy shouted at him

"heh! Same old Gray" Lyon said with a smirk to his rival while in the same state as he was

"you too!" Jet and Dory shouted at him

"MAN!" Elfman shouted to the air as Evergreen slapped his head for being noisy

"who stepped on my Cheese cake!" Erza roared in anger as she started swinging her sword around like a madwoman

"look out!" Max screamed in fear as he, Nab and Vijeeter ran away from her sword

* * *

Queen Hisui invited the guilds to a celebration party in her home for the Toma, the former king's birthday party as everyone was delighted to come

* * *

"stop it!" Makarov cried in tears as he can already imagine the damage bills that are going to appear back at the guild

Partying, drinking, laughing, fighting

It was a normal day at Fiore

Lucy was under a table with Wendy as they were hiding from all the fighting around

"same old same old" Lucy said while eating a cake tart in her hands

"when do you think this will be all over?" Wendy asked while drinking a strawberry juice in her hands

"in about a minute or so" Lucy said before a body came flying over them and crashed to a wall

"make it 2 or more" Lucy added in as the party was still going crazy

The party was going crazy before it was all stopped by Arcadios as he bangs his sheathed sword on the floor and making all of them stopped in their tracks

"dear guild members, cease the ruckus at once!" he boomed out as they all turn to look at him

"may I present to you, queen Hisui and the former king!"

Arcadios voice out loud before he stood aside and came Hisui the new queen of Fiore with her father

"everyone, thank you very much for coming" Hisui said with a smile as everyone smiled, and grinned back to her

"and this party is not only held for my birthday but also as a sign of gratitude for saving our home- kabo!" Toma said out loud as everyone cheered

"please enjoy yourselves-kabo!"

In an instance the fighting all came back in an instant as everyone was just having fun with each other

"who's next!" Natsu shouted as he had just finished pummeling some poor guild members face to a wall

Natsu then felt that something was thrown behind him as he turns around and saw a paper ball on the ground

"the heck is this?" Natsu said as he opened the ball of paper

"what do you have there, Natsu?" Happy came flying in as the two looks at the paper

"it's a request paper" Natsu said as he thought someone must've dropped it

Lucy, Wendy and Charla were chatting with Hisui before Lucy's eyes spotted Natsu and Happy reading a piece of paper

"what are Natsu and Happy doing?" Lucy said as she looks to the duo

"I think I heard Natsu-san said that it was a request paper" Wendy said after using her enhanced hearings

"why would Natsu bring a request paper here?" Charla asked

"I have a bad feeling for some reason" Lucy said as she had a shiver running up her spine

Soon the doors to the ballroom was opened in a haste as Jellal and Meredy came bolting in

"Jellal?!" Erza exclaimed in surprise as to see him here

"what are you two doing here?" Sorano asked them

"it's an emergency!" Meredy exclaimed to them

"what is the emergency?" Makarov asked the two

"earlier on we detected a strange magic presence coming from the castle and we followed the trail as it was leading to here" Jellal explained before he spotted Natsu reading a paper in his hands

"Natsu! Don't read that paper!" Jellal shouted to Natsu but failed as the dragon slayer was in the middle of reading the request

"please read the magic chant bellow and you will receive 30,000 jewels, sounds good to me" Natsu said as he looks at the magic symbols bellow the first one

"don't tell me it's like Changeling!" Gray shouted as he remembered the time everyone got their minds and body swapped with each other

"back away from Natsu!" Lucy screamed before Natsu started reading the chant

"kom dimensões, priyti paralela, Xxk mā e puka i waho álloi apó ména"

Natsu read out the magic symbols as a bright flash illuminated from the request paper and engulfed the room in a bright light

**FLASH!**

Everyone shielded their eyes as the light was extremely bright and blinding

The flash dimmed as everyone opened their eyes and sees that everything was the same

"is everyone alright?" Erza voice out as she looks to herself

"everyone still the same?" Gray said as he touched his face to make sure he was he

"what was that light?" Lucy said as she looks to Natsu and Happy who were just standing where they were

"Natsu?" Lucy called out to him as she slowly walked towards him

"you're still you, right?" Lucy said as she patted his shoulders a bit

"the heck you saying, Lucy?" Natsu said as he turns to look at her with Happy

Fairy Tail sighed in relief as they thought that the magic spell was a dud

"and look I got the reward" Natsu said as he lifted up a little sack filled with jewels

"dude, you scared the crap out of us when we thought you were reading a spell like last time" Gray said to him

All of the sudden

**RUMBLE!**

The castle started rumbling as everyone was shook from it

"an earthquake!?" Gray exclaimed as he was holding on to a table

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

An ear pierced roar was heard as all the windows shatters into pieces

"waaaahh!" Wendy screams in panic as Charla grabs her and managed to save her from falling glass shards

"geez, be more careful" Charla told to Wendy

"thanks, Charla!" Wendy thanked her

"look!" Elfman shouted as everyone looked out the window as they all were shocked to see it

dragons

crimson dragons appeared in the kingdom and was creating chaos everywhere

"Dragons!?" Lucy exclaimed as she sees the dragons were rampaging in the town as a panic crowd runs away from the dragons as they battled each other

"duck!" Gajeel exclaimed as everyone ducks down from a gale of wind from one of the dragon's tail swing that nearly hit them

"where did these dragons came from!?" Lily exclaimed before the castle shook as the streets bellow exploded in flames

"look there!" Gray exclaimed as they look down to see two figures duking it out in a sword fight as they were moving in lightning like speed

"so fast!" Lucy exclaimed before she screamed as the wall beside her was suddenly cut into pieces

They then started hearing gunshots as well

"look out!" Gajeel grabs Levy as he pulled her down from a near gunshot that nearly hit her

"thanks" Levy thanked Gajeel with a smile

"who's shooting!?" Gray exclaimed as he looks to where the gunshots can be heard and he found it

A person was running on the streets and was firing two magnums on a caped man who was jumping and dodging the gunshots from the roofs while throwing cards at the shooter

"it's like a warzone here!" Sting exclaimed

All of the citizens were screaming and running in a panic as they run for their lives

"we have to save the citizens!" Makarov shouted as everyone went into help

All of the guilds went in on the help as they evacuated the citizens while trying to stop the whole chaos

* * *

"hey!" Gray exclaimed as he, Lyon, Juvia and Yuka were running towards the gunner who was shooting at everywhere

The gunner turns towards them as their eyes went wide in shock

"Natsu!?" Gray exclaimed before the gunner backflips away from where he was standing as flying cards nearly sliced him

Gray looks to who threw the cards and sees another Natsu wearing a cape on the roof and was looking at the first Natsu

"what the heck is going on here!?" Gray exclaimed before the cards that was on the ground suddenly exploded and nearly blown them away

"Waaaah!?"

* * *

Erza and Kagura were running towards where the two swordsmen were fighting as they had to duck and dodge flying slash attack that came at them

"let's take one on!" Kagura exclaimed as they were now face to face with the two fighters

"stop this at once!" Erza commanded the two swordsmen who were in the middle of the power struggle with their swords

"what?!" Erza exclaimed in shock when she sees the two swordsmen face

"they're Natsu Dragneel?!" Kagura exclaimed as she and Erza sees that one Natsu was wearing a ninja like outfit while the other one was wearing a demon mouth mask on his face and was holding a demonic like sword in his hand

The two Natsus jumped away from each other before they did a drawing stance

Erza and Kagura sees Sakura petals falling as the two Natsus exchanged a sword slash at each other that caused a shockwave to shatter the streets

"guh!" Erza used a sword to hold her ground with Kagura doing the same

* * *

The Dragon Slayers all went towards the two rampaging dragons who were fighting each other in the city as they had to put a stop to it

"let's go!" Natsu shouted as everyone nodded

"**Tenryu no!"**

"**Tetsuryu no!"**

"**Hakuryu no!"**

"**Eiryu no!"**

"**Rairyu no!"**

"**Kairyu no!"**

All of the dragon slayers puffed their cheeks before firing a roar attack at the battling dragons

"**Hoko!"**

A torrent of six elements flied towards the two dragons as an explosion was created upon impact

**BOOM!**

The field was clouded with smoke as it clouded everyone's vision of the two dragons

"did that do it?" Sting said

"no" Rogue said before a tail came swinging at them

"look out!" Gajeel shouted before he, Laxus and Rogue was sent crashing away

"Gajeel-san!" Wendy shouted before a giant claw came and grabbed her

"aaah!" the claw lifted her up as Sting and Natsu attacked the hand

"let go of Wendy!" Sting shouted before another claw came punching him to the ground

"Gaaah!" Sting grunted in pain

"Sting! Damnit!" Natsu shouted before he puffed his cheeks for another attack

"**Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu breath out a more devastating roar attack that was countered with another breath attack by one of the dragons

**BOOM!**

Natsu crashed to a house as the dragon's roars outpowered his

"these things are way stronger!" Gajeel exclaimed as the two dragons looks to them before battling each other once again

Wendy was thrown away as she was falling down

"Kyaaaa!" Wendy screams before Charla came swooping in and saved her

"these dragons are different in every league!" Charla told to Wendy before the dragons threw each other at the city causing major damage to the town

"how are we suppose to stop this?" Wendy said before she sees one of the dragons breathes out a fireball at the other who dodged it as the fireball was heading straight for the castle where Hisui and the evacuated citizens were at

"no!" Wendy exclaimed as the fireball was coming towards the castle

The armored dragon saw this as it ran towards the castle and defended against the fireball

**BOOM!**

Everything then stopped as all of the chaos and the destruction

"**are you alright, Hisui?"** the armored dragon asked Hisui as it looks to her

Hisui saw how the dragon protected the castle from the attack as it defended them

She nodded to the dragon as it smiled to her

"**Hisui"** the dragon turns to look at her with a smile as it leans its head towards her

"**I'm glad I found you again"** said the dragon

But then it got confused as it started sniffing Hisui

"**what is the meaning of this?"** the dragon said as it turns to look at the other dragon

"**where did you hide my mate!?"** the dragon boomed at the other one who was confused as he was

"**don't accuse me of such things! Where is my wife?!"** the other dragon boomed out before the two got into a power struggle with each other

"please stop!" Wendy with Charla came flying in between the two fighting dragons as she begged to them

"**Wendy?"** the dragon spoke to her

"**move, child!"** the armored dragon told to her

"please stop! No more fighting! The town and the kingdom will be destroyed!" Wendy shouted as the dragons looks at her then to the nearly destroyed kingdom

"**what have we done"** the dragon said as it looks at the nearly ruined town

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

**On with the story**

* * *

Everyone was at the castle as everything was somehow fixed up and all of the citizens were at their home with their memory re written

"so" Makarov said as he looks to the individuals who are responsible for the kingdom's destruction in the first place

"will each of you explain why were you all fighting? Natsus?" Makarov said as sitting on a round table were six Natsus

"rather than that, I can't wrap my head around the fact that there are six more Salamanders" Gajeel said as he scratched the back of his head

"could they be Natsus long lost brothers!?" Happy boomed in as everyone shook off the fact

"no no" they said to Happy

"but man, they all look the same as flamebo" Gray said as they all can see the similarities of their Natsu with the other ones

"only the face" Sting said to them

The Natsus glared at one another as they had a flaming aura rising against each other

"but why are there more Natsu-san in the first place?" Wendy asked all confused

"it was that paper Natsu read" Jellal came in as he started explaining

"the magic chant he read was an ancient lost spell that was said to cause a dangerous catastrophe"

"but I didn't imagine it to be this" Jellal said before he had a sword near his neck

"silence, Fernandez" Daimou said in a dark voice and glare

"_**or you shall taste defeat once again"**_ Chitetsu said before Natsu lowered him down

"and looks like these Natsus are different to ours" Lucy said as she concluded the fact that not only their appearances are different, so are their personality

"we don't have time for this! My wife is probably in danger!" Dragima exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table

"and looks like these guys are already married" Gildarts said as he saw the rings on their ring fingers

"Lucy is their wives" Happy snickered to Lucy who was blushing

"I know you all are in a hurry, but we all need an explanation before we let you go, who knows we might be able to help" Makarov told them as the Natsus looked at each other, then to Makarov

"fine" Diamat said as he shrugs his shoulders and sighed

"I saw my wife get taken by this jerk right here and chased after him to a portal" Diamat said as he points towards Dragima who snapped at him

"the hell you're saying! You kidnapped my wife and escaped!" Dragima retorted at him

"are you calling me a liar!" Diamat snapped back at him

The two got into an argument as they glared at each other

"please stop!" Hisui boomed in as she grabbed Diamat's hand and pulled him away while Lucy pulled Dragima's hand

"don't act like kids!" Lucy scolded them before she felt fear for her life as Dragima glared at her with red glowing eyes

"hold on for just a second!" Gray shouted as he came in

"I ain't following this. Aren't you guys wives Lucy?" Gray told them as all of the Natsus looked at him as if he was stupid

"what?" "Lucy?" "not my type" "too young for me" "never even met her" "who the hell is that?"

All of the Natsus replied to him as some of their replies hurts Lucy's heart like mental arrows

"looks like since they're from not here, their world must be different from ours" Levy concluded in

"you took my wife!" Dragima shouted at Diamat as the two snarled at each other like dogs

"I did not such thing! It was you who took my mate from me!"

"please stop!" Hisui begged Diamat as he looks to her then calms down

"give me back my wife!" Dragima exclaimed as all of the other Natsus felt the same and started an argument

"silence!" Makarov silenced them as they did so

He sighed before resuming the questioning

"Natsu" Makarov called as all of the Natsus replied "yeah?"

Everyone sweat dropped because all of their names are Natsu

"this is confusing" Makarov said as he scratched his beard

"I know!" Happy boomed in as he held up stickers with fish names on them

"we can use name tags!"

"like hell we want to be called a fish's name" they all said to Happy as the cat sulked at a corner

"just use our last name to call us, it would be more easier" Daimou said to them

"wait, aren't your back names Dragneel?" Natsu asked them as they all shook their head with a no

"aren't you guys raised by Igneel?" Natsu asked them again as they all nodded to him

"but our last names ain't Dragneel" Dash replied to him

"then what are they?" Laxus asked them as Happy gave them name tags

"I'm Diamat" "I'm Daimou" "Dash" "I'm Daifuma" "I'm Dragima" "Daikaitou"

They all said their last name as everyone got surprise by it

"their names are way cooler than Natsu's!" Happy boomed in

"hey!" Natsu shouted at his partner

"now our question is, who are your wives?" Gildarts asked them as he was intrigued to know with some curious as well

"Hisui" Diamat said as Arcadios and Toma gawked at him

"my wife is Hisui, who is not the one beside me" Diamat said as he looks at Hisui

"her scent is different and she doesn't have the brand on her left hand" Diamat said with a frown

"how about you?" Lucy asked Dragima

"Éclair, my wife is Éclair" Dragima replied to her

"Éclair!?" Lucy gasped in shock to him

"I assumed that this world's Elcair is no more?" Dragima asked them as Lucy nodded a bit sadly

"I see, I'm very sorry to hear that, but I'm sure she had passed on in peace" he said with a small smile with Lucy nodding to his words

"are we going to spend our time just like this when our wives are in danger?" Dash said all frustrated as he sucks on a jawbreaker in his mouth

"but if we don't get the whole situation, how are we supposed to search them? All that we know, someone kidnapped our wives and disguised as us when they did it" Daikaitou said as he had a small frown on him

"we know that our wives from this world aren't our wives at all" Daifuma told to them

"tch!" Dash clicked his tongue as he grumbles in annoyance

"who's his wife?" Gajeel asked about Dash's wife

"my wife is Cosmos, who I really want to find right now!" Dash said all annoyed

"the lady who uses killer plants?" Natsu said to Wendy who nodded

"you got a problem on who my wife is, buster?" Dash said

"no" Natsu replied to him

"you?" Gray pointed to Daifuma

"Kamika" he replied as on cue came in the Garou Knights to the room

"Kamika!" "Cosmos!" Daifuma and Dash went to them as they hugged them all happy

"hey!" "unhand me!"

The two screamed at the two slayers who put them down when they realized that they aren't their wives at all

"I miss my wife already" Dash said as he clicked his tongue

Everyone felt sad to the two and continued asking questions to them

"my wife is Kagura, who I thought was her" Daikaitou said as he points to Kagura who was blushing

"looks like the other world Kagura ain't someone to be underestimated, huh?" Risley said with a smirk

"lastly you" Makarov said as he points to Daimou who was being silent the whole time

"my wife is Ikaruga" he replied as Erza was surprised by his reply while the others didn't know who she was

"now that we're done, we need to find our wives now" Dragima said as he walked to the exit with the other Natsus following

"wait wait wait!"

A voice boomed out as it surprised them all

"I can't have you leaving already!"

A spot light appeared as a stage appeared next

"yes yes yes!"

"ladies and gentlemen! It's your one and only Daphne!"

"it's the girl who sells Metabo!" Happy exclaimed

"it's Metamo-chan!" Daphne exclaimed at the cat

"you got out of prison?!" Gray exclaimed at her

"yes yes yes!, it was a tragic end for me when Salamander defeated me, yes!" Daphne said to him

"but I escaped prison and now I am here, yes yes yes!"

"the hell are you here, you whore?!" Natsu shouted at the woman

"I'll have you remember that you destroyed my Dragonoid, and sent me to prison but in my time behind bars, I grew an insane obsession to complete my dragonoid to become the perfect dragon!" Daphne shouted at them

"to make the perfect dragon?" Wendy said before Daphne snapped her fingers twice and the castle started rumbling again

"I have completed building the perfect dragon but my perfect dragon lacks the energy supply to run, so in order to do that, it needs the power of a dragon slayers but it turns out, in order to created the perfect dragons it needs more than just one dragon slayers, it needs more than ten of them!" Daphne boomed out as a large and giant mechanical grey dragon appeared in the city as it stood still

"but the numbers of dragon slayers in Fiore were only a few and that's not enough to power up my baby, so…" Daphne said as he did a pose

"I found a way to get more" Daphne said

"and that was by summoning the other world's Natsus" Jellal concluded her words

"correct!"

"so, I sent my cute alligator men in disguises to kidnap their wives and let Natsu Dragneel summon them here!"

"so, we were following your plans huh?" Daifuma said before he and Daimou disappeared and re-appeared above Daphne with their swords readied

"then that means you're the one we have to clobber to get our wives back!" they shouted as they swing their swords at her

Daphne smirks as she snaps her fingers and two alligator men appeared and defended her from the attacks

"what the?!" Daifuma exclaimed in surprise

"you want your wives, try and get them back" Daphne said before she disappears

"wait!" Daimou exclaimed before the castle shook again as the Dragonroid started moving

"all of you get the citizens to safety, we shall be handling that witch" Diamat said as he and the other Natsus went outside and towards the Dragonroid

* * *

The citizens were running in a panic as they were screaming and running away from the dragonroid and the alligator men

"**yes yes yes, run for your pathetic lives!"** Daphne's voice boomed out as the Dragonroid wrecked a havoc on the kingdom

Diamat and the other Natsus reached the scene as they see the fake dragon was attacking everything with the alligator men

"let's tear that thing apart!" Diamat exclaimed before he and Dragima transforms into their Dragon form and head towards the fake one

Daifuma and the rest started cleaning away the Alligator men who are wrecking the house and attacking the citizens

**Battle of Salamanders**

Diamat and Dragima roared at the fake dragon who did the same as they started attacking the fake dragon

Dragima took in a deep breath and had fire seeping out of his jaws

"**Karyuu no Hoko!"** he breath out a torrent of red flames that head towards the fake dragon

"**yes yes yes! A breath attack, yes?" **Daphne voice out as the dragonroid absorbed the attack into its mouth

"**what!?"** Dragima said in surprise

"**stick with physical attacks! Tear that thing limb from limb!"** Diamat shouted as he rammed the Dragonroid's side

**CRASH!**

"**YES YES YES! IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT IT IS A FIGHT YOU SHALL GET, YES!"**

The dragonroid fought back with its fake claw as the dragons were rampaging in the battle

Diamat pulled back his claw and was about to strike at the gem on the Dragonroid's chest but stopped

"**what are you doing?!" **Dragima shouted at him

"**H-Hisui!?"** he exclaimed as he sees his wife in the gem

"**yes yes yes, I have all of your wives in the Dragonroid, if you destroy the Dragonroid you might kill your wives~" **Daphne said as the Dragonroid kicked away Diamat as he crashed down to the town

"**how dare you?!"** Dragima shouted as he swings his tail at the Dragonroid but stopped when he saw Elcair in the gem now

"**Éclair!"** Dragima then got knocked down by the fake dragon as he crashed down

Fairy Tail and the res of the guilds were evacuating the town folks and heard what Daphne said

"how are they going to defeat her?" Lucy said before an Alligator man appeared behind her

"Lucy! Behind you!" Cana exclaimed as Lucy turns to see the alligator man was about to attack her

**Whoosh!**

**Slash!**

Daimou and Daifuma appeared as the Alligator man disappeared into a puff of smoke

"you ok?" Daifuma asked Lucy who nodded

"good" Daimou said

"we cleaned up these things but that bitch is giving those two a hard time"

"how are we going to save them?" Daifuma said

**Back with the battle**

Dragima and Diamat are having a hard time battling Daphne in her Dragonroid as they didn't want to hurt their wives accidently

"**the only way to save them is by becoming my dragonroid batteries, so if I were you, I would just surrender" **Daphne told them as Dragima and Diamat growls at her

"**wench!"** Dragima growled and snarled at her

Daphne smirked in her dragonroid before having alert signs all over her controls

"what!? what!?" she exclaimed as she sees an alert sign on the screen

"**what is going on, yes!?"** she exclaimed before a giant dark fireball came flying behind the dragonroid's back and exploded

**BOOM**

"**wha?"** Dragima and Diamat with the rest all look to where the fireball came and saw them

"so, you're the one responsible, huh?"

A voice spoke as 4 more Natsus appeared out of nowhere as each sported a furious look on their faces

"now we know who **to direct our anger at" **they all said in unison as they burst into flames

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

The 4 new Natsus came all pissed off as they glared at the Dragonroid

"**looks like there are more batteries for my Dragonroid, yes!" **Daphne voice out as the Dragonroid looks at the newcomers

"having our wives as hostages, huh?" Dragov said all angered

"let's see if you can talk once we're done with you" Dragist said as he had black markings appearing on his left side of his face

"time to destroy that faker" Ether said as they flied towards the fake dragon

They all sent a dropkick to the dragonroid's head and send it crashing down to the town

"**waaaaaahhhhh!" **Daphne screams in the control room as alert and error signs appeared on the screen

"**tear it apart!"** Rious boomed out as they started ripping the skin of the mechanical dragon

Ether jumped up as he did a drill like spin and pierced the Dragonroid's body and started tearing it from the inside

The Dragonroid started crashing around on the streets before it stopped moving as Ether came out of the Dragonroid, while carrying the large red ball gem

"I got them" Ether said as he jumps away and landed to a house's roof

"and I got the bitch" Rious came in as he had a knocked out Daphne in his hand

"mind doing the honor?" Dragov told to Diamat and Dragima who got the message as they grabbed the Dragonroid's tail and started swinging it around before throwing it to the sky

"now!" Ether shouted as all of the Natsus took a deep breath

"**Enryuo no Hoko!"**

They all breath out a fire attack that was heading towards the Dragonroid and then it exploded in the sky

**BOOM!**

"now that's done" Ether said as he now looks at the giant crystal gem, he took from the Dragonroid

He tapped his fingers on the surface on the gem as it cracked before it shattered as all of the hostages were free

"Hisui!" "Éclair!" "Kamika!" "Cosmos!" "Kagura!" "Erza!" "Ikaruga!" "Irene!" "Sayla!" "Ultear!"

All of the Natsus grabbed their wives and started hugging them as they were safe and sound

Ether then looks to the destruction that bitch made as he sighed before snapping his fingers

**Snap!**

Everything went dark before everyone opened their eyes and sees that they were all in the castle with all of the Natsus and their wives

"what happened? How are we here?" Lucy asked as she was confused with everyone else

"don't bother, even if I explained on how it happens you all won't be able to understand" Ether said as he holds his wife's waist as Sayla leaned her head to his shoulder

"so, this are all the Natsus who got called here?" Gray said as they all nodded to him

"catch" Rious said as he threw a glass vial that had a shrunken Daphne inside it

"let me out" she screamed in the vial

"make sure that wench won't make anymore trouble or we will" Rious said all grumbled before Irene caressed his head to calm him down

"alright" Gray said as he gave the glass vial to a guard who took the vial to the dungeon

"but I have to say, these other Natsus got some hot babes" Gildarts said with a perverted grin before getting knocked on the head by Cana

"watch it, old man" Dragov said as he was hugging his Erza on his lap

"or you will be kicking the bucket way sooner than you think" Dragist told him as he was leaning his head to his Ultear's shoulder, as the woman was caressing his head

"it's kinda weird seeing this, don't you think?" Elfman whispered to Ever

"yeah it is, I never thought to see a Natsu married to Erza" Ever said to him

"that's because we're from different dimensions, and that means different possibilities of us being with who" Rious told them

"who knows, there might be a Natsu who is married to Lisanna" Dragov said as Lisanna blushed

"or a Natsu married to Cana" Dragima said as he was laying his head on Éclair's lap as the woman was caressing his head

Cana blushed while Gildarts looked proudly

"seeing my little man with my little girl like that is something I want to see!" Gildarts said before getting a slap from Cana

"but I never thought to see Ultear again" Gray said with a smile to Dragist and his Ultear

"what happened to this world's Ultear?" Dragist asked him as Gray shook his head and shrugged his shoulders

"I see" Dragist said before he lifted up his hand and a golden glowing orb appeared in his hand as it then flied away to the kingdom

"Meredy" Dragist called out to her as he gives her a bracelet

"cherish this, and you will meet your Ultear again" Natsu told to Meredy who was confused

"she is still here, that glowing orb will heal her, but you must find her, can you do it?" he told to Meredy who nodded with tears

"thank you!" Meredy hugged the man as she cried on him

Natsu smiled back as he patted her back

Everyone started conversing with the Natsus and their wives as they were intrigued to know about themselves in their world

"i wonder which one is the strongest" Asuka innocently asked

"of course, it's me" Dragov said with a grin

"like hell you are the strongest" Ether exclaimed at him

"not to brag, but your skills are child's play" Daimou said to them

"wise guy aren't you?" Daikaitou said to him

sparks flied around the Natsus as they were pumped up for a fight

their wives sighed to their childish behavior

"i am the strongest!" they all shouted as they proclaimed themselves to be the strongest one than the other

"why did Asuka-chan had to ask that question?" Lucy said as everyone were hiding bellow some tables as those guys were making the entire castle shook

"i believe i have the solution to the problem-kabo!"

Toma boomed in with a grin

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**And I have decided to change the other story**

"**Meeting the Wives" into "Natsu has kids?!"**

**So bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**A week later**

**Domus Flau**

It was the year again and it was time for the Grand Magic Games

All of the crowds were cheering and screaming like animals as they all were excited for this year's game

Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and Sabertooth got passed the elimination round with ease and were in the games

"let's do this!" Natsu exclaimed as Fairy tail's team consists of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy with the reserve team of Elfman, Juvia and Gajeel

"go get them!" Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail cheered for them as they all screamed like crazy with cheers

Sabertooth's team: Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Minerva with the reserve members, Yukino, and Sorano

Natsu points at Sabertooth as they make their way over. "Hey, wait a minute! I thought guild masters weren't allowed to participate!"

The pumpkin man looks shocked for a moment, but he pulls out a list from his pockets. "Actually, as of earlier this week, the Exceed named Lector was promoted to the guild master of Sabertooth. Since Sting is not the current guild master, he is allowed to compete-kabo. There aren't any rules about former guild masters competing – otherwise, Ms. Scarlet wouldn't be eligible either!"

Erza crosses her arms, thinking it over. "It seems a little underhanded, but it's still following the rules. I see no reason to oppose this decision."

In the crowds, Makarov looks shocked. A vision of a team consisting of himself, Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus flashes before his eyes before it vanishes into the void.

"You mean we could have done that?!"

Yukino looks nervous as the Sabertooth mages reach the center. "The pressure of being the guild master will get to Frosh-sama once the tournament's done, and he'll give the job back to Sting-san."

Minerva sighs dramatically, tilting her head back and placing her arm over her eyes. "Such is the curse of having an immature guild master, I'm afraid."

"Hey, I'm not immature! I just wanted to compete against Natsu-san again! It won't go as easily this time."

Natsu's look changes from annoyance to excitement, almost as if a switch was flipped. "Bring it! I've gotten way stronger too!"

Mermaid Heel: Kagura, Risley, Milliana, Arana and Beth

Quatro Cerberus; Bacchus, Yeager, Warcry, Rocker, Norbaly, and Semes

Blue Pegasus: the Trimens, Ichiya, and Jenny

Lamia Scale: Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Cheria, and Jura (who got threathen by Obaba to join the game)

As every guild are now in the arena where fans were cheering for them to win

"let's have a great game, Natsu-san!" Sting exclaimed to Natsu as the two bumped fists

"yeah!" Natsu said as he and Sting grins

"we won't be losing this time" Kagura said to Erza and Minerva as both women had fire in their eyes

"I will add in the memory of Sabertooth winning in my mind" Rufus said to Gray who grins to him

"let's settle things Wild!" Bacchus shouted to the air

"FOUR!" Rocker and the rest of Quatro Cerberus roared with him

"all of the guilds have assembled!" Lola the commenter boomed in with excitement on his face

"who do you think will win this game, Yajima-san?" Lola asked to Yajima

"well, it's anyone's guess" Yajima replied

"go! May the perfume of victory be with you!" Nichiya the guest commenter exclaimed on the mic

"Fairy Tail is going to win this year!" Natsu shouted out loud before Mato appeared

"well done passing the elimination round-kabo!" Mato said as he clapped his hands to them

"now for today's matchup, is what I would say.." he said before he snapped his fingers as the arena started shaking and rumbling

"What the!?"

"What is happening!?"

"the field?! No! the whole Domus Flau is shaking!?" Lola boomed out as the Domus Flau started changing as the arena of battles became a giant coliseum

"this is!?" Lola exclaimed

"thanks to one of our new sponsors! The field has been upgraded since last year's incident-kabo!" Mato exclaimed as Makarov started glaring daggers at Natsu who was scratching his ear

"now then! I shall now tell you all a special event for this year's game-kabo!" Mato said as a screen appeared with the names of all of the passed guilds

"this year will be a twist because we have special permission from the queen to allow Fairy Tail to have two teams-kabo!" Mato boomed out as Gajeel pumped his fist and grins

"hell yeah!" Gajeel shouted as he punched his fists together

"and since the number of guilds are unbalanced, this year we have decided to add a new participant guild to the games!" Mato said as a tunnel appeared

"a new participant?" Gray said confused

"he must mean that a guild gets special vip pass" Erza said

"that's not fair!" Lucy said before flames came out of a tunnel with a flaming symbol of a dragon appearing in front of the tunnel

"may I present to you!" Mato exclaimed before 10 figures appeared out of nowhere in the flames

"GMG's first special team of fighters! Crimson Dragon-kabo!" Mato boomed out as all of the different world's Natsu appeared as they all wore their battle uniform while their hair colors were different as they were in disguise

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

The Natsus smirked at them as they look like they're going to enjoy this

"for this year's game is all about survival-kabo!" Mato exclaimed on the mic

"we will have unlogical event as always but for the battle, all guilds will be facing against Crimson Dragon-kabo!"

"no hard feelings you guys" Ether said to them as he smirked

"we can't look lame in front of our mates" Rious said as the Natsus looked to a certain area where their wives were sitting at as they were given special VIP passes by Hisui

"this game is as good as ours" Dragov said as he grins

"let's see that!" Natsu shouted at his other versions

"now for today's schedule-kabo!" Mato shouted as the screen changed

"As in previous years, spectators are allowed to vote on who they want to see compete! To get you wracking your brains about who you want to see battle it out, we will preview our first set of matches!" Below the listing for Day One, the names of various teams rapidly cycle, flashing by faster than most can follow. Eventually, one at a time, they come to a stop, settling on the schedule for the day's one-on-one matches.

**Fairy Tail Team A vs. Crimson Dragon**

**Sabertooth vs. Crimson Dragon**

**Blue Pegasus vs Crimson Dragon**

**Lamia Scale vs Crimson Dragon**

**Fairy Tail Team B vs Crimson Dragon**

**Mermaid Heel vs Crimson Dragon**

**Quatro Cerberus vs Crimson Dragon**

"what?!"

"geh?"

"no way!"

"we're all against them?!"

"Amazing! Looks like everyone wants to see how strong the Crimson Dragon are!" Lola voice out as everyone cheered like crazy

"heh?" Ether said amused

"into the fire already, huh?" Rious said with a smile

"we won't be holding back" Dragov said

"even if some of you looks like our world's versions of you" Dragist said

Natsu grins as he punched his fist to his palm as flames ignites his hands

The Natsus' grinned and smirked at him

"I'm getting fired up!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"Now for to start with the battle matching…the DB!" Lola announced.

"which is short for Dice Battle! will all the guild master be present to the field" Lola said as Makarov was a bit confused

"Dice Battle? what on earth is this competition?" Makarov said before he went to the arena with the rest of the guild masters coming into view

"let me explain-kabo!" Mato said as a table and a dice appeared in the middle of the arena

"each guild masters shall roll a dice and how may numbers it lands on it will determine the numbers of participants that shall be fighting in today's game-kabo!"

"so, if Master got a 1,2,3,4,5, or a 6, it determines the number of people who will be fighting against the Natsus" Lucy said

"this one is all about luck" Erza said

"let us start from Fairy Tail, since they have two teams, Master Makarov is allowed to roll the dice, 2 times for his teams-kabo" Mato said as Makarov grabbed the dice and threw it

The first one landed on a one then the second time landed on a two

"looks like one of us will be fighting the Natsus" Gray said as Lucy and Wendy feared for their lives if they got picked

Lector was next as he rolled the dice and it landed on a two

"good job, Lector!" Sting shouted to his partner

Next was Bob, who got a three, then Goldmine, who got a one, then Mermaid Heel who got a two, then Oba who got a two and it was finished

"now we have our match up for the fighter rounds-kabo!" Mato said as a screen appeared

**Fairy Tail Team A vs. Crimson Dragon**

**1 vs ?**

**Sabertooth vs. Crimson Dragon**

**2 vs ?**

**Lamia Scale vs Crimson Dragon**

**2 vs ?**

**Blue Pegasus vs Crimson Dragon**

**3 vs ?**

**Fairy Tail Team B vs Crimson Dragon**

**2 vs ?**

**Mermaid Heel vs Crimson Dragon**

**2 vs ?**

**Quatro Cerberus vs Crimson Dragon**

**1 vs ?**

"what of them?" Makarov asked about the Crimson Dragon

"their numbers shall be chosen by our sponsors-kabo" Mato replied to him

"please return to each stand and discuss with each member on who shall go forth" Lola said as all of the guild masters went back to their guild

"Let the Annual 9th Grand Magic Games Begin!"

**At Fairy Tail's stand**

"so, who's going first?" Gray asked the others

"can you guys go first, me and Wendy have stomach aches" Lucy said a bit pale with Wendy in the same state

"we're scared for some reason!"

"it's clear that each one of them is as strong as Natsu, maybe even stronger" Makarov said as he scratches his beard

"let me get first shot, gramps! I'll show them who's the strongest!" Natsu said with a grin

"Aye, sir!" Happy came flying in as he agrees to Natsu

"no, I will go" Erza said to him

"it's a good way on finding out on how strong are these versions of you are really are" Erza said as Makarov nodded

"good idea, we must learn the challengers power level, before we strike back, spoken like a true leader, Erza" Makarov said with a smile to her

"thank you, Master" Erza replied with a smile

"remember, this is all about survival" Makarov told them

**10 minutes later**

All of the guild has chosen their participants as the match is about to begin

"Now, on to the battle portion of day one!" Lola announced.

"Each team will fight in their designated slot. This is not a tournament style format." Lola explained.

"This should prove to be quite interesting." Yajima said.

"I have just received the line ups for today." Lola said as he was handed a piece of paper.

"and folks, we have a great match for you today!" Lola exclaimed as he had an excited look on him

"For the first match of day one it will be…Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A!"

"You got this, Erza!" Natsu shouted as the scarlet hair came into the arena all prepped up for the battle. "Show everybody just how much strong you are!"

"If Erza wins, we should be doing well overall." Lucy said.

"get them, Erza!" Gray shouted

"Show them what it's like to be a real man!" Elfman yelled.

"show them the fearsome power of Titania!" Ever shouted

"let's cheer her on!" Makarov said as they all cheered for Erza

**At the VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"so, this is the Erza from this world" Irene said with a smile as she and the rest of the girls were watching the fight from the screen

"I can tell that she is as strong as I am" Dragov's Erza said

"maybe even more" Irene replied back

"I wonder which one of our Natsu-han shall be fighting her" Ikaruga said with a smile

**Back at the arena**

"now from the Crimson Dragon! Please welcome! Dragov!" Lola voice out as Dragov appeared on the arena in a battle Armor

"**so, my first fight is with this world's Erza, huh?"** Dragov said as he walks to the centre of the arena where Erza and Mato were standing at

"**I won't be holding back"** he said to Erza

"that is what I wish for" Erza said with a smirk

"let me explain the rules of the fight-kabo!" Mato voice in as a screen appeared with numbers on it

"in this year's game, all guild must be able to win their match against Crimson Dragon, for to whichever guild scores the most win against them will be the winner of this year's game-kabo"

"so, they don't get any points?" Lucy said confused

"**Crimson Dragon do not desire to win. our only desire is to fight challengers"** Dragov spoke as each all of them grins at the guilds

"if you defeat one of them you shall receive 10 points! Defeat 2 you shall receive 20 points and so on-kabo!" Mato explained

"and if we lose or if it is a draw?" Erza asked Mato

"a loss equals to no points while a draw gets you 5 if you were fighting one, 10 if you were fighting 2 and so on-kabo" Mato replied to her

"so, if we get a draw, we get half the win points" Gray said

"and if we defeat one, we will get points even if we didn't win at all" Lucy said

"You have 30 minutes, the first one to knock out their opponent or make them surrender in that time will be declared the winner-kabo!" Mato exclaimed

"are both participants ready-kabo!?" Mato said as Erza and Dragov get into a fighting pose as they were ready for a fight

"ready!...fight!" Mato exclaimed as he raised his hand up before swinging it down as the gong rang

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

The other teams stood outside of their dressing rooms, overlooking the balcony towards the arena floor. Each of them was anxious as to how the first battle of the day would set the pace for the rest of them.

"let's see this Natsu's skill" Gray said as he and the others were at their stand

"**Kansho!"** Erza re-equiped her Heart Kreuz Armor and summoned her Ataraxia armor

"dance my swords!" Erza's wings swords flies towards Dragov who jumps and dodges them

"**a right off re-quip, huh?"** Dragov said as he backflips away from the flying swords

Dragov crossed his hands in front of him as he defended against all of the swords

He then slapped one away before he had a sword appeared in his hands

"he can use the same magic as Erza!?" Lucy exclaimed as Dragov and Erza got into a sword mock battle as blows were exchanged

"what a show, folks! Both challengers are giving their all in this match!" Lola commented on the mic as the fans screamed and cheered for the two

"**this reminds me the time of how I met my Erza in my world"** Dragov said as he swings his sword hard at Erza's

Erza skidded a bit before she dashed towards Dragov and sends her sword at Dragov who parried them off with his

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The two exchanged blows with each other as Dragov was overpowering Erza and was cornering her

"he's getting the upper hand on Erza!?" Gray exclaimed

"Erza! Don't let him corner you!" Lucy exclaimed

Erza and Dragov got into a standoff as their blades sparked on contact to their struggle

"**pretty good…"** Dragov commented before he knocks Erza's blade away and swings his blade at Erza who blocked it with two swords

"**but not good enough"**

**VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"Looks like this Natsu-han is better than mine" Ikaruga said with a smile

On the Crimson Dragon stand, Daimou sneezes to her words

"come on me!" Dragov's Erza cheered for her other self

"aren't you suppose to be cheering for your husband?" Daikaitou's Kagura asked her

"yeah, but I know my Natsu is still holding back when he's fighting women" she replied to her

**Back at the fight**

"Looks like Fairy Tail is about to lose their first round!" Lola commented before seeing Erza kicking away Dragov as he was sent skidding back

"**heh?"** Dragov smirked in amusement before seeing Erza re-equipping into her speed Armor

Erza uses her enhanced speed to attack Dragov who easily blocks her attack

"even with her speed Armor, she can't land a blow on him?" Makarov said in surprise to see Erza struggling this hard

**On the stand**

Natsu just looks at his other version as this one seems to be stronger than Erza

"I want to fight too!" Natsu shouted as he wanted to fight this version of him

"suck it up," Gray told to the fire wizard

**Back at the fight**

"Haaa!" Erza slashed her swords at Dragov as he blocked it with his crescent blade

"**sorry sweet heart, not gonna work on me"** he said as he pushed Erza away

"**are you even trying? I'm barely breaking a sweat"** Dragov said before he disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Erza

"he's fast!" Lucy exclaimed

**CLANG!**

Erza spins in time as she blocked a slash from Dragov but was sent skidding back from the force of the blow

"**I take it back, you are good"** Dragov said with a grin as he leaned his crescent blade on his shoulder

""looks like I have to resort to this"" Erza thought as she re-equipped her Nakagami no Yoroi

"**the Nakagami no Yoroi?"** Dragov said with a smile as he looks at Erza

"looks like Erza is going full power on this one" Levy said

Erza readied her halberd at Dragov who looks at her all casual

"**tell you what, I'll let you** deal one blow on me" Dragov said all casual as he imbedded his blade to the ground and purged off his Armor

"so full on himself!" Ever said

"looks like Dragov is allowing Erza to deal a blow on him! will she win with this one blow!?" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"I believe that this might decide the match pretty soon" Yajima said

"go! My friend's Ichiya's honey!" Nichiya screamed at the mic

"don't go back on your word" Erza said as she readied her magic to a single point

"I won't" Dragov said with a smile as he opened his arms and was begging to be attacked

"let's go!" Erza shouted as she dashed towards him while pulling back her halberd

"**Nakagami! Seisai!"**

Erza swings her halberd at Dragov as it caused a devastating shockwave to shook the whole arena

"what a powerful blow!" Lola exclaimed as he holds onto his wig

"I believe it is all over" Yajima said as he looks at the giant dust cloud in the field

The dust cloud dissipated as everyone's jaws dropped to the scene

Erza's halberd had broken into two while Dragov was standing with no scratch at all

"impossible!" Makarov exclaimed

"that was a powerful attack!"

Erza's eyes widen in shock to what is happening as Dragov looks bored to her

"kinda disappointed, Erza" Dragov said to her as he holds his blade and pulled it up

"I thought you would put up a better fight" he said to her before he kicks Erza away

"Gaaah!"

Fairy Tail couldn't believe it, Erza got kicked away with such ease?

"my turn now" Dragov said as he burst into flames

The surrounding ground started to melt as he came out in a crimson demon armor

"wow! The entire coliseum feels like an oven and Dragov has reequipped into a demon like armor!" Lola shouted on the mic

He swings his sword for a moment before readying it in front of him

"Erza! Get up!" Lucy shouted to her as Erza stands up while using her broken halberd to help her up

"**sorry"** Dragov said before he dashed towards Erza in lightspeed

"Erza-san!" Wendy screamed before Dragov swings his blade towards Erza

"**Kansho!"** Erza used the last of her magic to reequip one last time as she flashed

**BOOM!**

A giant cloud explosion occurred as everything was silent

"is it over?" Lola said as the dust cloud dissipated and revealed Erza in her Kongo no Yoroi

"oooh! Looks like Erza managed to defend against Dragov's attack!" Lola exclaimed as the fans screams

"**looks like it's my win"** Dragov said as he made his Armor disappeared and started walking away

"eh? Dragov is walking away?!" Lola exclaimed before he gasped in surprise as Erza's shield and Armor crumbles into pieces as she fell to the ground with a thud

"down! Erza Scarlet has been defeated!" Lola exclaimed as Fairy Tail can't believe that she was defeated

"the winner is Dragov of Crimson Dragon!" Lola exclaimed as the crowds cheered for him

"now way, Erza got defeated!?" Kagura said in shock

Dragov waved at the fans as he jumps back to his stall and high fives Ether

"what power!" Makarov muttered out as Gray and Natsu came into the arena to help Erza to the infirmary

"now then for the next match, it is time for Sabertooth!" Lola came in as he announced the next match

**VIP LONGUE AREA**

"Wow, your husband is really good" Cosmos told to Erza who smirked proudly

"of course! he is a wizard saint in our world" Erza said with a smile

"were you not rooting for your other version?" Kagura asked with a sweat drop

* * *

**That's a wrap! **

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"Now, on to the second battle portion of day one!" Lola announced.

"that was immature even for you" Dash told to Dragov who shrugged his shoulders

"you hit her with the blunt side, did you not?" Daimou asked to Dragov who nodded

"I can't help it, it's my rule to never harm a woman" Dragov told them

"heh! or is it because that she looks like your wife?" Daifuma told him

Dragov raised his hands up in surrender to him

"you got me" he said before Lola's voice came booming in

* * *

"Now let's Spectate on Sabertooth's members! Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" Lola announced as the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth came into the arena as the fans cheered for them

"go! Go! Sting-kun!" Lector cheered for him

"go! Rogue!" Frosch cheered for Rogue as they cheered for them

"now then let us see who shall be their obstacle!" Lola announced as Diamat and Dragima appeared on the arena

"looks like we'll be seeing another exciting battle again folks!" Lola announced as the entire arena screamed and cheered

"to think we'll be fighting two Natsu-san on the first day, it's almost laughable" Sting said as he readied a battle stance with Rogue doing the same

"let the match begin!" Mato announced as the gong rang

As soon as the gong rang, Diamat and Dragima roared as they were engulfed in a bright light as the both of them transforms into crimson dragons

The crowds screamed while Sting's and Rogue's eyes popped out of their heads

"they can transform into dragons?!" all the guild members screamed in shock while Natsu had stars in his eyes

"so cool! I want to transform into a dragon!" Natsu said in awe

**At the VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"Looks like it's our husbands turn" Hisui said to Éclair who nodded

"although, my Natsu never knew the meaning of holding back" Éclair said with a smile

"so is mine" Hisui said with a smile back

**Back at the batle**

Diamat and Dragima roared at the two slayers as they swing their tail and sends them crashing to the wall

"Gaah!" "aah!"

"and the two were sent flying like trash by them, can they get up!?" Lola announced on the mic as Sting and Rogue jumps away from a claw strike that came at them

"**Holy ray!" **Sting fired multiple white magic blast at Diamat but all of the attacks bounced off of the dragon

"**are you even trying to beat me?"** Diamat said as he grabbed Sting with his claws before throwing him towards Rogue who caught him

"looks like we have to go all out" Sting said as he stood up with Rogue

"Rogue!" "Yeah!"

Both of them activated their Dragon Force as they were engulfed in a white and black aura with markings like scales appeared on their skin

"looks like the Twin Dragon Slayers have used their trump card! DRAGON FORCE!" Lola commented as he screams like crazy

"**heh?" "how interesting"** Dragima and Diamat voice out before Sting and Rogue start their counterattack

"I think I'm glad that we didn't get to fight them" Lucy said as she was shaking in fear with Wendy nodding in agreement

"**Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu!"**Sting breath out a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth that was heading towards Diamat as it caused and explosion on impact

**BOOM!**

"**Eiryū no Hōkō!"** Rogue breath out his roar attack that exploded on Dragima

**BOOM!**

"Both has delivered Dragon Slayer Magic which are known to be very effective towards Dragon!" Lola boomed in

The dust settled as the two dragons don't have a single scratch on them

"**that itch"** Dragima said as he scratched his ear

"**is this the best the two of you can do?**" Diamat asked them

"no way! The two barely made a scratch on them!" Lola shouted on the mic

"Sting!" Rogue shouted to Sting who complied as the two were about to use their Unison Raid

"**combining light and darkness, you don't see that every day"** Dragima said with a grin

"**let see how strong they are"** Diamat said as he crossed his arms

"**Seieiryū Senga!"**

Sting and Rogue punched their fists forward, as it released a powerful blast of light and darkness that hits Dragima and Diamat head on

**BOOM!**

A giant dust explosion clouded the whole coliseum as everyone can't see a thing

"what power! Did the Unison Raid did the job!" Lola shouted

The dust slowly settled as everyone can see the field now

"**guuh"** Dragima fell to the ground with a grunt as he turns back to his human form

"ooooohhh! Sting and Rogue had done it! They defeated Dragima!" Lola shouted as the fans cheered for the two slayers

Sting and Rogue grinned as they were exhausted from letting out that much magic power

"**Forgetting someone?"** Diamat's voice boomed in as both of them saw him still standing in all of his glory

"oooooh! Diamat is still standing!" Lola shouted as Sting and Rogue's eyes widen in shock

"**looks like you guys get 10 points but not anymore than that" **Diamat said before he roared at the two as he took a deep breath and breath out a low leveled breath attack at the two

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The two crashed down to the field all beaten up as they were knock out

"the match is over! Sabertooh loses but they gain 10 point!" Mato announced the match as Diamat disappears and re-appeared as a tiny size dragon on Hisui's lap in the VIP lounge area while Dragima just walks back to his stand as all of his wounds were gone in just a second

Sting and Rogue were brought to the infirmary where they will get treated

"fighting and defeating one dragon is not something you see every day" Yajima said as he smiled

"how strong are these guys?!" Gray exclaimed as he couldn't believe how powerful these Natsus are

"don't underestimate them" Erza came in as she had some bandages on her

"Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"these Natsus are way stronger than we could've ever imagined" Erza said

"hey what about me?" Natsu said as he pointed towards himself

Erza shook her head to him as she was telling him that the result would've been the same either way if he had been the one to participate

**At the VIP LONGUE AREA**

"you could've held back like Dragima, you know?" Hisui told her husband

"**Where's the fun in that?" **Diamat asked her with a grin as she sigh before continuing to caress her husband

"sorry for losing, Éclair" Dragima came in with an apologetic look on him

"don't worry, Natsu, it's fine" Éclair said before she motions her husband to lay his head on her lap

He did so as he felt in peace resting on her lap

"looks like these Natsus are the types who like to be spoiled" Irene said as the other nodded in agreement

**Back to the arena**

"now folks it's time for the Third Match! Here comes Lamia Scale!" Lola exclaimed as Jura and Lyon came into the arena

"go! Lyon! Jura! Beat them or I'll spin you!" Obaba shouted as she was already spinning Toby around

"and from the Crimson Dragon! It's Daifuma and Dash!" Lola exclaimed as the two came on the arena

**At the VIP LONGUE AREA**

"Go! Natsu!" Cosmos cheered for her husband while eating a pickled plum

"show him what you're made off!" Kamika cheered as well

**Back at the arena**

"I can feel my youth blood boiling again" Jura said with a smile to the two Natsus

"we won't go down as easy as the others" Lyon said with a smirk

"why am I even here?" Dash said all lazy to Daifuma

"don't ask me, Ether picked us two" Daifuma said as he points to Ether who was watching the arena while eating popcorn

Dash sighed before he equips revolvers in his hands

"that guy can reequip too?" Erza said while having bandages on her

"but this one uses guns!" Gray boomed in

"what about the other one?" Lucy asked and she was replied with the sigh of Daifuma taking off his disguise and revealed himself wearing a ninja outfit

"a ninja? How immature this Natsu is" Gray said before he saw Natsu pretending to be a ninja by using his scarf to cover his mask with Wendy joining in

"what? Ninjas are awesome!" Natsu told him

"let the match begin!" Mato announced as the gong rang

As soon as the gong rand, Lyon went onto the offensive

"**Aisu Maku! Snow Tiger!"** Lyon uses his Mold magic to create an ice tiger to attack the Natsus as they dodge by jumping away

Dash counterattacked as he fired shots with his guns

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

All the shots hit their targets as the ice tiger got shattered into pieces

He then jumps away as a large boulder came flying at him and nearly squashed him

Daifuma ran up the wall before he came flying down with Shuriken appearing in his hands

He threw the shuriken at Lyon who created an ice shield to defend

"what an amazing fight, folks! Dash and Daifuma are standing on their feet against the Wizard Saint, Jura!" Lola exclaimed

Jura waved his hand to the side as pillar of rock spikes came bursting out of the ground and towards the Natsus

Dash dodged while Daifuma wasn't able to dodge in time

He was sent flying to the air before falling to the ground in a large crash

"looks like Daifuma is hit! Is he out?!" Lola commented as the dust settled and revealed that Daifuma was replaced with a substitute dummy

"wooow! That's cool! Nin!" Natsu exclaimed in joy as he did a ninja hand sign

"where did he go!?" Lyon exclaimed before he jumps away as Dash came shooting at him

Jura looks around before seeing the ground bellow Lyon moving

"Lyon! Bellow you!" Jura shouted but it was too late

Lyon felt hands on his legs as they dragged him down to the ground

"haaa!" Lyon shouted before he got sucked into the ground

"Lyon!" Jura shouted before he made a wall of stone to protect himself from Dash's shots as the man was shooting everything, he had at Jura

"**Haō Gan Sai!"**

Jura rapidly moves one of his hands towards Dash's direction, with the palm open.

as many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards Dash, encasing him in a rocky formation. Jura then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes.

**BOOM!**

"LOOK AT THAT! WIZARD SAINT JURA DELIVERED A DEVASTATING BLOW UPON DASH! IS IT OVER!?" Lola commented on the mic as the dust settled

Jura smirked before he gasped in shock as the one who was supposed to be defeated Dash was not there as he was replaced with Lyon

"Lyon!?" Jura exclaimed as the Ice Make Mage fell down defeated by Jura's attack

"what happened!?" Obaba shouted as Toby, and Yuka were spinning around like crazy

"what is this! Jura's attack landed upon Dash but Lyon is the one standing where he was and he is defeated!" Lola commented

"how the heck did that happened!?" Gray exclaimed as he couldn't believe that Lyon is easily defeated

"he must've switched place Dash with Lyon, making him the target for Jura's attack!" Erza guessed as she can't believe the amount of skills and power the Natsus has

Jura was looking around the place trying to find them as he can't even sense them in the ground

He heard a pebble moving as he turns to look at the pebble and sees a bump on the ground

"there!" Jura exclaimed as he commanded the rocks to fly towards the bump

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

To Jura's surprise, it was a miss as the Natsus appeared behind him

"sorry" Daifuma said as he was holding a katana with flames whirling around it

"**Honoo Tatsumaki!"** Daifuma sends Jura flying to the air in a twister of flames as the fire burns his clothes

"Gaaaah!"

Daifuma then multiplies as he jumps towards Jura and sends merciless blows that hits Jura

He then appears above Jura as he and Dash got in between Jura falling

Daifuma swings his hands to the side as dozens of paper balls came falling towards Jura

Dash then pulled out from a magic circle, a pair of revolvers as he sends shots towards Jura

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

All of the paper balls exploded as the shots hit them causing them to exploded and on Jura as the wizard saint falls to the ground in crisp

**THUD!**

"IT'S OVER! Wizard Saint Jura is defeated!" Lola exclaimed as Obaba spins around in insane

"unbelievable! The old man who Laxus had a hard time defeating got beaten up so easily?!" Gray exclaimed

**In the VIP Longue area**

Kamika and Cosmos were hugging each other as they cheered for their husbands

**Back at the fight**

"what an amazing fight that was, don't you think so, Yajima-san?" Lola asked to Yajiima who nodded

"never have I seen such magnificent teamwork" Yajima said with a smile

"now for the fourth match!" Lola announced

"from Blue Pegasus, Eve, Ren and Ichiya!" as they entered the arena while posing

"GO! EVE! REN! ICHIYA! YOU CAN DO IT! MEN!" Nichiya screamed at the mic for his guild

The crowds cheered for Eve and Ren for being handsome while Ichiya thought that he was famous as he kept posing for the fans

"and from Crimson Dragon! It's Ether!" Lola called out as Ether walked out a tunnel cladded in a cloak

"Men, I can smell a powerful perfume arising from him" Ichiya said as he posed

"looks like this Natsu is a powerful one" Ren said as Eve nodded

**At the ****VIP** **Lounge**** Area**

Hisui was caressing her little dragon of a husband as she saw Ether coming into the arena

"Sayla-san, is he your Natsu?" Hisui asked to Sayla who nodded

"I believe the match is as good as done" Sayla said to them

"why is that?" Irene asked her

"because my Natsu-sama is the strongest Natsu-sama there is" Sayla said with a smile before hearing the gong being ranged

**Back at the battle**

The match has started as Blue Pegasus went on the offensive

"MAX POWER PERFUME MAN!"

"White Blizzard!"

"Aerial Phose!"

The three attacked simultaneously at Ether just in his place before he lifts up a hand and did a finger snap

**SNAP!**

". . ."

And in an instant, in a second, in a blink of an eye, all three men were on the ground beaten up and were unable to move

"w-w-winner Ether" Lola said as the fans can't believe that the fight has ended in an instant

"a-amazing" Yajima said in wow

"M-Men" Nichiya gasped in horror to his guild's defeat

"you're kidding right?" Gray and Natsu said together as they didn't know what happened

**At the VIP LOUNGE AREA**

Ether smirked on the screen as Sayla cheered for her husband

"wow, he is strong" Kamika said as she was amazed

"I think my Natsu can defeat yours" Irene said to Sayla who accepted her challenge with a smile

**Back at the arena**

Ether walked back to his stall as he felt a bit disappointed

"what a let-down" Ether said as he arrived to his stall

"man, I want to fight you now" Dragov told to Ether who smirked

"me as well" Rious added in

"bring it" Ether told him before he sits down and watches the next match

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"now for the fourth match! It's Fairy Tail Team B Laxus Dreyar and Gildarts Clive!"

Laxus and Gildarts came into the arena as the fans cheered for them

"Gildarts is joining too!?" Gray and Natsu exclaimed in surprise

"I want to join in!" Natsu shouted as he wanted to fight but got held back by Lucy and Wendy

* * *

"and from Crimson Dragon! It is Dragist, and Daikaitou!" Lola called them out as the two came in and were ready for a fight

* * *

"I wonder what are those two's abilities" Gray said curious

"it must be something cool, I mean look! that me is wearing a cool eye patch!" Natsu said as he pointed towards Dragist as Gray sweat dropped to him

* * *

"why am I here?" Daikaitou said as he looks at Dragist who shrugged his shoulders to him

"don't comment, you were chosen," Dragist told to him before he raised his right hand up as his bracelet glowed red

**Flash!**

A crimson gauntlet appeared on his right hand as it let out steam

"ain't that just flashy?" Daikaitou said as he spins around and was now wearing a tuxedo with a cape on

**At the VIP Lounge Area**

The wives of the Natsus were spectating the match on their screen while sitting and chatting

"how strong is your Natsu, Kagura?" Ultear asked to Kagura as she thanked Daifuma for giving her refreshments, he came into the room to meet Kamika and decided to serve them all drinks

"well…" Kagura replied while pausing before hearing Lola boomed out on the mic as they see on the screen that Daikaitou was easily defeated by Gildarts as the man was imbedded to the ground

"my Natsu is more of an escape artist than a fighter" Kagura said with an awkward smile while Ultear and the other girls sweat dropped to the screen

**Back at the fight**

Daikaitou was on the ground as he was KOed so easily by Gildarts who wasn't even trying

"you should've picked me" Rious told to Ether who shrugged his shoulders

"we should at least let some of the guilds managed to get some points" Ether told to Rious

"now that was a major bummer" Gildarts said before he looks towards Laxus' fight as the man was punching lighting blows on Dragist who fended off with ease

* * *

"GO! LAXUS!" Makarov cheered for his grandson with the others joining in

"go! Laxus!" Freed cheered for his leader

"show him what you're made off!" Bickslow shouted while his babies said "made off! Made off!"

"we're with you!" Ever cheered in while choking Elfman

* * *

"ooorraaa!" Laxus pulled back his fist and sends a powerful blow to Dragist's face as it sends the man skidding back a bit

"not bad" Dragist said as he got electrified a bit before all of the electricity flowed into his gauntlet as it was absorbed

"let's see if you two can defeat me" Dragist taunted as Gildarts and Laxus looked to each other before they dashed towards Dragist

"OOOOHH! IT'S 2 VS 1! WHO WILL BECOME VICTORIUS!" Lola screamed on the mic as the fight was raging on

"**Rairyuu no Agito!" ** Laxus hammered his lighting imbued fists at Dragist who defended with his right arm

"**Haja Kensē: Itten!" **Gildarts came in as the man sends a punched towards Dragist as he got sent crashing on the arena's wall

**CRASH!**

"ooooh! Fairy Tail have delivered a powerful attack on Dragist! Is he still standing!?" Lola boomed in before he gasped in surprise to see Dragist standing up as he got dirtied from all of the dirt

"oh my! he is still standing!"

Dragist dusted off some dirt off of his vest as he dusts off his pants

"looks like this one ain't going down that easy, huh?" Gildarts said as he and Laxus get ready

"you two are stronger than the ones in my world" Dragist said as he took off his eyepatch and revealed his scar to the world

"I won't be needing to hold back against you two"

He throws away his eyepatch as he burst into flames with electricity dancing around the flames

"**Modo: Raienryu"** he muttered out as his eyes glowed red

"here he comes" Laxus said before seeing Natsu dashed towards them as he sends a punch to Gildart's face then a kick to Laxus

"oooh! Dragist's counterattack has come!" Lola shouted as the fans cheered for them

Gildarts and Dragist got into a power struggle before he throws Gildarts over him and sends a kick to his gut

Laxus came as he had a sphere of lightning in his hands

"**Raging Bolt!"** he fired the sphere of electricity at Dragist it got absorbed into his Gauntlet

"it's futile" Dragist said as he did a roundhouse kick on Laxus' side and sends the man crashing on the ground

Gildarts came in again as he punched the ground as it came bursting with explosions and heads towards Dragist who jumped away from the attack

"how about this!" Laxus jumped up with red lighting imbuing his fist

"heh?" Dragist said with an amused smile to him

"**Raikō: Akamikazuchi!"**

Red lightning streaks around Laxus' fist before he punched his fist towards Dragist who defended by absorbing the red lighting into his gauntlet

"lighting won't be working on me" Dragist told him before seeing Laxus grins to him

"then how about Gildarts?" Laxus asked him as Gildarts appeared bellow them with his fist pulled back

"a diversion tactic, huh? Well played" Dragist said before seeing Gildarts' fist glowing in a flashing white light

"**Haja Kensē: Zetten!"**

Dragist came falling towards Gildarts as he hits the man with a very powerful strike imbued with Crush that caused a devastating explosion upon impact on Dragist

**BOOM!**

The entire field exploded as smoke clouded the entire coliseum

"what raw power!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as his wig and Yajima's chef hat flies away with Nichiya holding onto his seat, trying not to fly away

The dust explosion dissipated as they see Natsu holding onto Gildarts' fist with a smirk on his face

"oh my god! He defended against the attack!" Lola exclaimed as the crowds wowed at him

"let's fight again" Dragist said before he let go of Gildarts' fist as the man came down on the ground with a thud

Gildarts sighed tiredly as he had just won

"it's Fairy Tail B's Win!" Lola exclaimed as the crowd cheered for their victory

"they done it! Fairy Tail B gets 20 points!"

* * *

"way to go, Laxus! Gildarts!" Fairy Tail cheered as they were happy for their win

* * *

"man, that hurts" Daikaitou said as he rubbed the back of his head with Dragist walking beside him

The two were heading back to their stall with satisfied faces

"you were holding back, weren't you?" Daikaitou asked to Dragist who stayed silent in reply as he sat back to his seat with a bored look

"alright folks! We're reaching the last two fights! Now from Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi and Milliana!"

Kagura and Milliana came in as their guild cheered for them

"go! Kagura! Milliana!" Arana cheered the two

"show them that Mermaid Heel ain't to be underestimated!" Risley shouted out

"go!" Beth cheered for them

"now from Crimson Dragon, Daimou!" Lola called out as the man came into the field with Sakura petals raining down the field

"Sakura?" Lucy said as she caught a petal in her hands

"so. He's a swordsman" Gray said as Erza squinted her eyes at the man

**At the VIP ****Lounge**

"I believe that this match up will prove to be very interesting for our eyes" Ikaruga said as she sipped her tea

"hmmm" Kagura hummed while eating her Parfait as she watches her other self on the screen

"I wonder who is the supreme sword fighter" Erza said as she eats a piece of Cheesecake with Irene

**Back at the fight**

"Begin!" Mato exclaimed as the gong rang and the fight begins

"first catch wins!" Milliana exclaimed as she took off her cape

"**Kitten Blast!"**

Milliana fired multiple cat restraint tubes that wrapped around Daimou's hands and legs as the man did nothing to defend

"now you won't be able to use magic!" Milliana exclaimed with a smirk at Daimou

"I know" Daimou said as he grabbed a cat rope with his hands

"but you need to know this one thing" he clenched the rope in his hands as he tugged it up

"I am a swordsman"

Daimou pulled the rope hard as Milliana got pulled towards him

"Nyaaa!" Milliana got wrapped around in her own cat rope as she was struggling to get free

"take a nap, little cat" Daimou said as he pulled the rope hard and Milliana came spinning around like a top before she fell down dizzy

"Nyaaaaaa" Milliana had cats running around on top her head as she was out already

"Milliana is out! In just a minute, Milliana is out!" Lola exclaimed on the mic while Arana facepalms with Risley

"now" Daimou looks towards Kagura who was readying her Archenemy

"you're the only one left" Daimou pulled out his sword as he readied it at Kagura

"looks like we'll be having another sword fight, folks! Whose Blades is sharper! The Dragon's!? or the Mermaid's?!" Lola exclaimed before both sides went onto the attack

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

Sparks dance around them as clash after clash created immense gust of winds that made it blow all over the arena

"what an unbelievable feat! The attacks are not stopping!" Lola shouted to the crowds as they cheered and screams like crazy

**CLANG!**

""how powerful!"" Kagura thought as his swings are heavy and she can barely defend against them

Daimou swings to the right, to the left, to the side before doing it all the same time again as each of his attacks were so heavy that it caused a crack on her Archenemy

He then did a roundhouse kick that sent Kagura skidding away

"go! Kagura! Don't lose!" Arana and the others cheered for her as they shouted and screamed her name

"go Kagura!" Erza cheered for her

"I won't lose!" Kagura exclaimed as she gripped her sword hard

"**Gravity Change 50X!" **Kagura uses her magic as she made the surrounding area heavy

She was then shocked as it didn't cause Daimou to fall

"this is nothing compared to my training" Daimou said as he run towards Kagura

* * *

"his movement got slower!" Erza exclaimed

"now's her chance!" Lucy exclaimed

* * *

"Haaaa!" Kagura let out a battle cry as she sends fury of slashes at Daimou who blocked them all with ease

"even with the gravity changed, he is still gaining the upper hand!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

Daimou and Kagura got into a standoff as their swords fight for power

"impressive" Daimou said to Kagura

"_**quite the adversary we found, Partner"**_ Chitetsu spoke to Natsu, surprising Kagura a bit

"your sword can speak?" Kagura said in surprise

"_**pleased to meet you, swordswoman, my name is Chitetsu, the sword of battle and blood"**_ Chitetsu introduced himself to Kagura

The two then jumped away from each other as their blades shined a glint

"look at Kagura's sword, it got a crack!" Lucy exclaimed

"if this keeps up, she's going to lose!" Gray said as everyone was on the edge of their seat

Daimou spins his sword around before pointing the blade towards Kagura

"I would really be pleased that we can clash blades even more, but sadly I must put an end to the battle" Daimou said as he slits his hand

"oh my! Daimou slits his own arm! Is this some type of battle plan!?" Lola exclaimed on the mic as the crowds were on edge

The blood poured on Chitetsu as the blade transforms

"what the heck is that!?" Gray and Natsu exclaimed as the sword turns demonic

Daimou put a hand over his mouth before he pulled it down to reveal an Oni mouth Mask on him

"here he comes! Kagura!" Erza exclaimed as Daimou got into a drawing stance

Kagura got into a drawing stance as well as she was feeling tensed

""one strike""

Kagura thought as she can feel the amount of pressure radiating from Daimou

"the fighters are in silence. it looks like they're going to settle it all with just one strike" Lola said as the air was so tensed that you can slice it

"you can feel the magic pressure building up from the two" Yajima commented as he wanted to see the winner

"what an astonishing perfume" Nichiya said as he was sweating from the tension

The ground started rumbling from the aura that is erupting from the two

**VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"It would seem that the victor is already known" Ikaruga said with a smile as Kagura nodded

**Back at the fight**

Sakura petals started raining down the coliseum from out of nowhere as the whole arena was silent

In a blink of an eye, in just a second

Both dashed towards each other with their blades drawn at each other

**CLANG!**

A loud metallic ring was heard as both sword fighters were standing at each other place with their sword outstretched

Daimou stood up straight as he swings his sword to the right as it transforms back to normal

"**well done" **Daimou said as his Oni Mouth mask was cut into two

"who is the winner!?" Lola shouted on the mic

Kagura stood still to where she was as she wasn't moving at all

Daimou sheathed his blade as it clicks on the hilt

**CRACK!**

**SHATTER!**

Kagura's blade cracked as it shattered as the swordswoman fell to the ground, defeated

"OHHHHHH! WINNER! DAIMOU!" Lola shouted the winner as the fan cheered for him

Erza's widen her eyes in surprise and shock as she can't believe that Kagura had loss in a sword fight

Daimou turns to look at Kagura before he turns to walk back to his stand

"now we're reaching the final fight for today folks!" Lola exclaimed while Kagura and Milliana were taken to the infirmary to get medicated

"from the vicious Hellhound, Quatro Cerberus, it's Bacchus!" Lola exclaimed as Bacchus came in while raising his hands up

"Wild!" Bacchus shouted

"Four!" Rocker and the rest of the finished his sentence

"and from Crimson Dragon! It's Rious!"

Rious came onto stage as he smirks in the field

**VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"how fast do you think this will be over?" Erza said

"knowing my husband, he would probably play around with him till he thinks it's time to end it" Irene replied to her

"isn't that a bad habit?" Sayla said to her

"he never listens when it comes to fighting" Irene said with a sigh

**Back at the fight**

Bacchus and Rious stood at each spot as they readied themselves for a fight

"are both participants, ready?!" Matso boomed out as Bacchus and Rious got into a fighting pose

"begin-KABO!" Mato exclaimed as the gong rang

Bacchus went onto the offensive as he uses palm strikes at Rious who dodge them all with ease

"orrraaaa!"

Bacchus sends a palm strike to Rious' face as the man didn't even budge or wince from it

"are you trying to defeat me or giving me a massage?" Rious asked with a smirk before he grabs Bacchus' arm and throw him over

"Gaaah!"

"ooohh! Rious threw Bacchus over! Just how strong are the Crimson Dragon!" Lola micd in

Rious then taunted Bacchus to stand up as he gives a smug look to him

"tch! So full of yourself!" Bacchus shouted as he went on the attack again

"Bacchus is up and is launching his counterattack!" Lola shouted on the mic

He spins, he kicks, and he strikes at Rious who fended them all of with just one hand

Now Bacchus was extremely tired while Rious was standing at his spot, seemingly casual and not tired

"you -huff- got to –huff- kidding me!?" Bacchus voice out tiredly as he can't even land a scratch on the guy

"you done?" Rious asked with a smirk to Bacchus

Bacchus gritted his teeth as he now knows he can't even win

"my turn" Rious said as he points his right leg forward as it was lit on fire

He breath out a low fire breath as he started running towards Bacchus

Bacchus dashed towards the man, intending to send a palm strike at him but failed as Rious jumped in the last second

"Ooorrraaa!" Rious sends a kick towards Bacchus as the impact cause an explosion upon impact that made Bacchus crashes to the ground immediately

"winner! Rious! Looks like Quatro Cerberus ain't biting no one today!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as today's match is all over

"Here are the current rankings." Lola directed everyone's attention to a screen on the opposite side of the stadium. The leader board read:

**1****st**** Fairy Tail B – 20**

**2****nd**** Sabertooth – 10**

**3****rd**** Lamia Scale – 0**

**4****th**** Blue Pegasus – 0**

**5****th**** Mermaid Heel – 0**

**6****th**** Quatro Cerberus – 0**

**7****th**** Fairy Tail A – 0**

"Since this is first contest, the current board reflects the overall rankings in the games." Lola explained.

"looks like we'll be winning the bet again" Gajeel said with a grin to Fairy Tail A

"damnit!" Gray cursed while banging his hand on the rail

"Well that ends things for day one of the Grand Magic Games, folks." Lola said. "Thank you for joining me Mr. Yajima, Mr. Nichiya." Lola said.

"It was my pleasure." Yajima said.

"Men!" Nichiya said happily as he posed

The rest of the Natsus smirked at everyone before they exited their stand

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"You guys are pathetic!" Cana slurred in a drunken stupor towards Gray. "What kinda crappy performance was that? You made Fairy Tail look like a bunch of *hic* losers."

"Says the girl who went bar hopping." Elfman replied. "You didn't even cheer them on."

"Aw *hic* shut *hic* up." Cana retorted, nearly falling from atop the table she was sitting on. "I saw it all on lacrima-vision!" The drunk fortune teller pointed out

"Don't be so hard, Cana. There's always tomorrow." Lisanna said, attempting to calm her.

"but man, those Natsus pack a punch, they even beat Erza" Elfman said in still disbelieve

"they're a force to be reckon with" Lisanna said as well

"not only that" Erza voice out from her table with Gray and the others

"the Natsu I fought against, was holding back during the whole fight, if he was serious, I would've been out of commission in mere seconds" Erza said as she remembered her defeat

They all thought of her words and nodded

"but Gildarts and Laxus beat them easily, maybe some of them aren't strong at all" Happy added in

"no" Gildarts voice out

"the first one I knocked out may be kinda weak but the other one ain't so" Gildarts told them

"he was holding back and If I had to guess he was only using a quarter of his power against the two of us" Gildarts said as he looks at his metal arm

"well, all that matter is that we don't give up" Makarov voice out trying to lighten the mood

"giving up is the sign of us losing, and we can't ever feel that!"

Everyone nodded to him before they look to the door as Sabertooth came in

"yo!" Sting greeted them

"excuse us" Yukino politely greeted

"Sting! Yukino!" Lucy greeted the two of them as the rest of their team came in

"you two feeling alright after today?" Gray asked them

"yup, ain't nothing a good night sleep can't fix!" Sting said with a grin before wincing in pain a bit

"make that two nights sleep"

"we got to say these other world versions of Natsu are way stronger and way cunning in their level of skills and abilities in battle" said Rogue

"Fro think so too" Frosch added in

"that's because we aren't from here, remember?" a voice spoke as everyone turns to the corner and sees Ether sitting at a chair drinking some beer

"where did you come from?!" Gray exclaimed

"from the door" Ether replied as he sipped his drink

"you guys put up a pretty good fight today, we're impressed with the amount of skills, you all have" he told them

"and may we ask to why are you here?" Makarov asked him

"two reasons" Ether replied as he snapped his fingers as Erza, Sting, Rogue, Laxus and Gildarts' wounds all healed

"one, I'm here to heal up today's contestants" Ether said before he finished up his beer

"wow, I feel like a million jewels!" Sting said as he jumps up and down like a kid

"you can use Healing Magic, Ether-san?" Wendy asked to Ether who nodded

"in my world, I'm called the Black Salamander and I'm the strongest wizard alive because I have six prime Dragon Slayer Magic running in me" Ether said as he lifted up his hands and created 6 balls filled with six prime elements of the world

"amazing" Wendy said as Ether clasped his hand as the balls dissapeared

Ether looked at Wendy before rubbing his hand on her head

"it's still weird seeing you as a kid again, Wendy" Ether said with a smil

"what do you mean?" Wendy asked him

"in my world, you're a grown-up woman already" Ether said as he rummages in his vest pocket for something

"and you're a mom" Ether pulled out a picture of a grown-up Wendy carrying a baby girl who has wolf like ears and was sitting on a chair with a man who looks to be a fusion of a white wolf and a human

"she's a total babe when grown up!" Jet and the rest exclaimed

"I'm going to be like this!" Wendy exclaimed with a tomato face as she passed out with Ether catching her

"I shouldn't' have shown her the picture" Ether said as he gave Wendy to Warren who carried her

"now for the second reason" he said as he pulled out two envelopes and throws them to Makarov and Sting

"I was told to give these envelopes to you guys" Ether said as he stands up and clapped his hands in satisfaction

"see you guys on tomorrow's game, it's going to be a real heart stopper" Ether grins before he disappeared completely as if he was a ghost

"those guys are so weird" Gray said

Makarov and Sting open the Envelopes, he gave them and read it out

"for tomorrow's game, each guild is allowed to enter as many guild members they desire"

"Subject of tomorrow's match: Entertainment"

They read out as they were quite confused

"so, we can send out as much guild members we want?" Gray said confused

"but what does, Entertainment means?" Lucy asked confused

"maybe we need to entertain the fans!" Happy pipped in

"I can show them my acting skills!" Erza exclaimed with stars in her eyes

"I can sing my songs and rock my guitar!" Gajeel exclaimed in his suit and was holding an electric guitar

""please don't"" everyone thought with a sweat drop

"hmmm" Makarov hummed as he scratched his beard before getting an idea

"I know what all of us can do!" Makarov exclaimed with a grin

Everyone looks to him before looking at Sabertooth

"please go on, we won't tell anyone" Sting said to them

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Next day**

**Domus Flau**

"Good morning everyone and welcome to day two of the 9th annual Grand Magic games!" Lola announced over a roaring crowd. "Once again, I'm your host Lola Chapati, joined once again by Mr. Yajima. How are you doing on this fine day Mr. Yajima?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, Lola." Yajima said with a smile.

"Today our special guest host is reporter and photographer for the world-renowned sorcerer weekly: Jason!"

"Thanks for having me guys, it's so cool to be here!" Jason exclaimed in his usual excited manner.

"All of the teams are gathered in the arena centre and each participant has been selected as we await the announcement of the event for day 2." Lola resumed.

"ready guys?" Natsu said to everyone who are in for this day's event

Everyone nodded to him with determined faces

"alright, everyone! Today's event is Entertain-kabo!" Mato exclaimed as screens appeared for the crowds so that they can see better

"for the first performance we have the opening act for today and that is Crimson Dragon!" Mato exclaimed as a stage with musical instruments on it

Then came white smoke as the Natsus came in wearing black cloaks that concealed their whole body and faces

"it's looks like the Natsus are going to sing" said Gray

"bet they will suck like ours" Gajeel said with a grin before Natsu came to Fairy Tail B's standing butting heads with him

"YOU WANNA GO, SCRAP FACE!"

The two started fighting as the others sighed and let Erza break them up

"I bet fifty jewels that they will stink" Gray said to Cana

"you sure about that? maybe they are good" Lucy said to him

All of the Natsus came onto the stage as each went to their designated spots

Five were handling the musical instruments while the last five are going to be singers

"well then! Let us begin-kabo!" Mato shouted as the Natsus grabbed a hold of their cloak and threw them away

In an instant the crowd wowed and screams for them as all of the Natsus are wearing singer's and idol's uniform and attire

**(the setup is: Singers: Dragov, Daikaitou, Dragist, Diamat, and Dragima. **

** Backup singers: Rious (plays guitar as well), and Ether (plays the Electric guitar)**

** Musicians: Daifuma (Keyboard), Dash (Drums), and Daimou (Guitar Keyboard))**

"are you ready?" Dragov asked the crowds on the mic and he grins when they said "YES!"

"alright" he said as he signaled Daifuma to start playing some tunes on the keyboard

**(Dragov)  
ME & YOU kakenuketa BAD TIMES  
CHANGE THE GAME hitorikiri ja koerarenai  
Toumawari no hibi wo wakachiau imi oshiete kureta**

He sang out as the other singers joined him dancing while singing

**(Diamat)  
Kimi to mita ano miraizu wo  
Shinjiteru SURE ENUFF**

**(Daikaitou)  
(UH UH HUH)  
Ima sara iranai REASON kienai ganbou  
Yowaki na kanjou matomete LET IT GO**

**(Dragov)  
Nani ga okite mo KEEP YA HEAD UP**

Dragov pointed upwards as the rest did so

**(Dragov & Diamat)  
Akogareta mirai made saa, ikou  
WE CAN MAKE IT **

**(Ether and Rious)  
(UH HUH)**

**(Dragov & Diamat)  
Tomannaide**

**(Ether and Rious)  
(UH HUH) **

**(Dragov)  
Mata kyou mo sekai wa kawaru keredo  
YOU'RE MY FAMILY**

**(Ether & Rious)  
(UH HUH)**

**(Dragov)  
Burenai negai to DORIIMU**

**(Dragov and Diamat)  
WE ARE DOWN BY LAW donna toki mo  
Tatakau koto kara nigetari wa shinai  
WE ARE DOWN BY LAW donna kabe mo  
Koete yuku kara  
WOO WE DO IT FOR REAL**

**(everyone except Dragov)  
(WE DO IT FOR REAL)**

**(Dragist)  
YEAH mata nakama to BREAK IT DOWN  
Ron yori shouko YOU KNOW  
Kono sora no mukou made TAKE OFF  
Naite mo saigo ni wa waraou  
Kono te todoku made LET'S GET IT ON **

**(Dragov)  
IT'S ALL FOR ONE atsumatte PLAYERS  
Heikousen kasanatta FLAVOR  
Tomo ni aruku houkou wa meikaku  
Konna hibi wo BLESS UP, ASAP **

**(Dragov & Diamat)  
Bokura nara donna kitaichi mo  
Koete yuku TO THE TOP **

**(Dragist)  
(UH UH HUH)  
Kokkara nagameru choujou ugoku EMOTION  
Takanaru kodou ima sugu SET IT OFF**

**(Dragov)  
Mezasu basho wa ALL THE WAY UP **

**(Ether)  
(ALL THE WAY UP)**

**(Dragov)  
Mada mikai no jidai wo mi ni ikou  
WE CAN MAKE IT**

**(Ether & Rious)  
(UH HUH)**

**(Dragov)  
Mezasu NEW DAY**

**(Ether & Rious)  
(UH HUH)**

**(Dragov & Diamat)  
Surechigau toki datte kawari wa shinai  
YOU'RE MY FAMILY**

**(Ether & Rious)  
(UH HUH)**

**(Dragov & Diamat)  
Kawannai chikai wa RIARU **

**(Dragov & Daikaitou)  
WE ARE DOWN BY LAW donna asu mo  
Kono te hirogete uketomeru kara  
WE ARE DOWN BY LAW donna yume mo  
Nakama ga ireba  
WOO WE'LL MAKE IT FOR REAL **

**(Dragov)  
Egaita risou no hibi  
LET'S GET IT NOW**

**(Dragist & Daikaitou)  
Te ni iretai nara (Yeah) hora WE DON'T STOP **

**(Diamat)  
Ikou yo kono mama ON THE GRIND**

**(Daikaitou)  
"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT"**

**(Dragov)  
Akogareta mirai made saa, ikou  
WE CAN MAKE IT **

**(Ether & Rious)  
(UH HUH)**

**(Dragov & Diamat)  
Tomannaide **

**(Ether & Rious)  
(UH HUH)  
(Dragov & Diamat)  
Mata kyou mo sekai wa kawaru keredo  
YOU'RE MY FAMILY **

**(Ether & Rious)  
(UH HUH) **

**(Dragov,Ether & Rious)  
Burenai negai to DORIIMU**

**(Ether, Dragov & Diamat)  
WE ARE DOWN BY LAW donna toki mo  
Tatakau koto kara nigetari wa shinai  
WE ARE DOWN BY LAW donna kabe mo  
Koete yuku kara **

**(Dragist)  
WOO WE DO IT FOR REAL**

All ten of them pose to the crowds who screamed and cheered like crazy

All of the guilds' jaw dropped to hear them singing and playing the instrument like they knew what the other was going to do

"pay up, buster" Cana told to Gray who gave her Fifty jewels right out of his wallet

"does that mean our Natsu can do it too?" Lucy said as everyone looks to Natsu who was holding a guitar

**TWING!**

One of the strings breaks in an instant when Natsu touched it

"nevermind" Lucy said with a sweat drop

* * *

"what an amazing opening performance by the Crimson Dragon!" Lola shouted on the mic

"very impressive musical talents they possessed" Yajima commented

"what do you think, Mr. Jason?" Lola asked to Jason who was nowhere to be found

"eh? Mr. Jason?" Lola looked around before Yajima pointed towards the arena as Jason was there and the reporter was taking lots and lots of photoshoots of the Crimson Dragon posing to him

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" the reporter screamed like crazy as he was taking shots from all angle

"next week's magazine will be a huge hit!" Jason shouted as he spins and screams like crazy

* * *

**In the VIP ****LOUNGE**** AREA**

"I believe that it was Erza-han's Natsu-han who choose this day's event" Ikaruga said as she and the rest of the girls were holding fan's that had their husband's faces on them

"knowing my Natsu, he just had to go all out on the song" Erza said with a smile

"is it an original song or did he just copy it?" Irene asked her

"original song but he had a hard time making all of the part by himself" Erza replied to her as she watches the screen

"they must've trained last night" Erza said

"does anyone else's Natsu-han can sing too? I for one knows my Natsu-han can" Ikaruga asked them all with a smile

"yes, my Natsu-sama can sing and is a great musician" Sayla said with joy

"who knew that our Natsus can sing?" Kamika asked to Cosmos who nodded

"my Natsu can sing too, he sings for me during our anniversary" Ultear said with a smile

"my Natsu also does that too" Éclair said with a smile

"even my hopeless Natsu can sing too" Kagura said with a smile

"I didn't know that my Natsu can sing at all" Hisui said a bit surprise when she saw her husband singing on the screen that time

"mine can as he always sings for the guild and for me!" Erza said all proud

"mine too although not too often" Irene replied

Everyone then sees their husbands posing on the screen as they blow a kiss

They all awed to their husbands before seeing them exiting the stage while waving to the fans and to the cameras

**Back at the arena**

"what an amazing opening act from the Crimson Dragon! The crowds are asking for more!" Lola shouted on the mic as the crowds chanted "Crimson Dragon! Crimson Dragon!" over and over

Dragov came on stage as he grabbed a mic

"sorry folks, but we got to let the other guilds do their show, but don't worry, after the last act, we will be coming back for one last show, so be patient!" Dragov said on the mic as everyone shouted and cheered even louder

"the real fun is just about to begin!" Dragov shouted as he made his way to the exit as Fairy Tail came on stage

"now folks it's time for Fairy Tail!" Lola exclaimed as Fairy Tail came on stage

"let's do this!" Natsu shouted as everyone went to their position to start

Natsu breath in a lot of air before firing multiple fireballs to the air and created fireworks

Gray and Juvia followed in as they create ice stairs and an ice kingdom

Wendy and Charla went up the stairs while dressing up as fairies as the both of them flied up the air and started dancing

Down the ground, it was Lucy as she summoned Loke to create a dazzling lightshow with Erza who uses her sword to reflect the light on a crystal ball, Elfman was holding up in his hands

The scenery created a beautiful fairy tale like scene as fairies were dancing around the castle while sparkles were raining down on them

Laxus and Gajeel created an attraction show as Gajeel use his iron to make a giant iron flower with Laxus imbuing his lightning to the flower as it creates firework like sparks on it

Lastly, Natsu took a deep breath and breath out a roar that created the Fairy Tail sign and it's name on the bottom

The crowds cheered and screamed for them as a screen appeared with Fairy Tail's name on it

"now! Let us see how many points did the fan give to them!" Lola mic in as a number appeared on the screen as it showed 50

"an astonishing 50 points! That is equal to 25 points to the score!" Lola commented as Fairy Tail's score on the board increased by 25 points each

"well done, brats!" Makarov cheered for his children

Then came Lamia Scale where Lyon created an ice show with Cheria's help on creating a beautiful snowy wind that gave their guild 20 points on the score board

Next was Sabertooth, were Yukino, and Sorano came in as they did a sex appeal that got the attention of the male population while Yukino was blushing as she wore the bikini her sister told her to wear, but ever so, the two got 30 points from their sex appeal

Blue Pegasus came in next as they did an attraction show of the Trimens and Jenny which was going well but ended badly when Ichiya came in wearing a speedo that got their team 10 points

Quatro Cerberus came in next as they did a weird wild like roaring scene that got their team 5 points

Mermaid Heel came in next as they did a mermaid drama show where they five of them swims in a giant sphere of water that was created with the help of Juvia who was ever so kind, as all of the members were wearing Mermaid Costume that got them 20 points from the crowd

"we now have all the scores from today's match!" Lola said as the Lacrima Screen counted the votes for each guild that was given

**1****st**** Fairy Tail B – 45**

**2****nd**** Sabertooth – 30**

**3****rd****Fairy Tail A – 25**

**4****th**** Lamia Scale – 20**

**5****th****Mermaid Heel – 20**

**6****th****Blue Pegasus – 10**

**7th Quatro Cerberus –5**

"now that all the guilds have finished their acts! It is what you all been waiting for, folks!" Lola shouted on the mic as the crowds went wild

"CRIMSON DRAGON! CRIMSON DRAGON! CRIMSON DRAGON! CRIMSON DRAGON!"

The crowd chanted their names and on cue came the Crimson Dragon wearing matching uniforms

"thanks for the wait everyone!" Dragov shouted on the mic as the crowds screamed

"wow, never thought that you all like our opening act," Dragov said with a toothy grin

"so, we were thinking that we will perform 2.." he was about to tell the crowd how many songs that they were going to sing but the crowd started screaming "MORE! MORE!" at him

"3….?" Dragov said before getting the same response

"alright, 5! No more, no less" he said with a grin as the crowds cheered for them all like crazy

Dragov grins before he placed his hand over the mic

"do any of you guys have some of you own original song?" Dragov whispered to the other Natsus as Dragist, Diamat, Ether, and Dash nodded to him

"alright then" he said before he put away his hand on the mic

"alright everyone! For our first song my friend Dragist here will be singing his own original song!" Dragov exclaimed as he gave his mic to Dragist as the crowds cheered for him

Dragist signalled to Daifuma to start playing some tunes as the sound of a soft melody started to play

**Woe Woe Woe…  
yeah aaaaaeeeh  
donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo  
Everytime I Feel**

Dragist sings his song so softly as all of the girls in the stadium got hearts on their eyes**  
Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta Heart & Soul  
hanarezu ni koko ni aru  
nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo  
dakishimeta kunaru yo  
**

He started making gestures with his hands as the other Natsus dance in tune to his music**  
I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito  
afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
tatta ichido deatta kisekisa  
hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu  
yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni  
futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete**

**honno sukoshi no surechigai sae Never Cry kitto uchiakete  
Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no honno tsuduki koko he kite kikasete Say  
mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara**

**ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai  
zutto kienai ai ga aru koto  
nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou  
kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi  
sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara**

**haru to natsu to aki fuyu to ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame  
sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka  
**

**I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay With Me AISHITERU…  
afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow...**

**ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai  
zutto kienai ai ga aru koto  
nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou  
kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi  
sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara**

he let out a sigh before hearing the fans especially the girls screaming his name over and over

Dragist waved to them all before looking to the VIP lounge area where his Ultear was at as he smiled towards the area

**VIP ****Lounge**** area**

"was that an original love song?" Erza asked to Ultear who nodded

"that was the song he sang on the night he proposed to me" Ultear said with a blush as she remembered that day

"I wonder what songs our Natsu made" Irene said as they all went back to look at the screen

**Back at the stage**

"incredible! The fan girls are going crazy! The guards are having a hard time dealing with them!" Lola exclaimed as all of the girls in the crowds started running to the arena wanting an autograph

"alright girls, settle down" Dragov grabbed the mic as he waved to everyone to stop going crazy

"next up is my good friend, Ether" he gave the mic to Ether who tapped it two times before blowing on it

"get ready folks, you're going to love this one" Ether said with a smirk

Rious joined him as he had a guitar with him

Rious started to play some tunes on the guitar as it started the song

**You light my fire, mune kogasu shoudou ni touch**

**What I want to hear kimi no emotion**

**Whatever will be, will be. Ima wa gekiryuu no age**

**How are you feeling? boku no motion**

**Tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te o tottara**

**Are we ready? 'Play Fair...'**

**Just Believe in Myself**

**Kono sekai de owannai yume**

**Oikake Speed up! Speed up!**

**Just Believe in Myself**

**Kodoku na yoru o koete yukunda**

**Mirai e Speed up! Speed up!**

**Hashiridashita konkyo naki omoi**

**Ima, Just Believe in Myself**

The two stopped singing as the fans thought that they were done, only to be fooled when Ether and Rious started singing again

**I want to draw a dream nido to kienai hodo flash**

**Turning round and round kizame passion**

**Without you? With you? kasaneau shunkan ni cry**

**What's this life for towa no emission**

**Tabidastu kimi e no Good Luck mata aetara**

**Someday, Live to tell the 'Tale'**

**Just Believe in Myself**

**Toki o koete kawannai mono**

**Yakitsuke Speed up! Speed up!**

**Just Believe in Myself**

**Tsunaida te o hanasanaide**

**Setsuna ni Speed up! Speed up!**

**Afuredashita haruka naru negai**

**Sou Just Believe in Myself**

The band started to play some so Rockne' roll as the fans shake their heads to the music  
**  
Just Believe in Myself**

**Kono sekai de owannai yume**

**Oikake Speed up! Speed up!**

**Just Believe in Myself**

**Kodoku na yoru o koete yukunda**

**Mirai e Speed up! Speed up!**

**Hashiridashita konkyonaki omoi**

**Ima, Just Believe in Myself...!**

The crowds screamed again as the two waved to them while blowing kisses to the camera as the kisses were intended for their wives

"man, these Natsus sure know how to play some good music" Elfman said with a smile

"heh! I can do better" Gajeel grumbled

"sure, you can" Laxus told him

"next up is me!" Dragov exclaimed on the mic as the fan screamed his name over and over

"what was that? I can't hear you!" Dragov said on the mic as the fans screamed even louder

"alright! This song is something I made recently for a special someone of my life!" Dragov winked to the camera as his wife, Erza blushed to his wink

He counted from three to one as they hit the music

**Whoa Whoa Whoa...  
Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru  
Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru  
Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten  
Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo**

**Mukaikaze ni nagasare kujike sou na toki wa  
Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou  
Kimi wa hitori nanka janai ze?**

**Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide (Whoa Whoa Whoa)  
Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima (Whoa Whoa Whoa)  
Kimi o terashiten da hikari (Whoa Whoa Whoa)  
Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (Whoa Whoa Whoa)**

**Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro hikari**

**YOU CAN DO, DON'T GIVE UP. YO, WAKE UP!  
Akeru subete no asa ga so THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE  
Ame no hi, hare no hi, inochi no hi  
Moeru honoo wa CHANCE to onaji i**

**NOBODY KNOWS TRUTH AND FUTURE sou sa  
Kotae wa koko ni aru, ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART!  
Asu o shiranu kono sekai sa moyase kokoro o BELIEVE YOUR HEART!**

**Ima wa kitto naite CRY DAY bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite  
Demo karasanaide ame ni saita hana  
Kimi o tsutsumikon da sekai  
Kanashimi nanka itsuka kieru namida to hikikae ni mata yasashiku narukara  
Kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro hikari**

**Ookinakaze ni fukarete yureta  
boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume  
Michibata no hana ni jibun kasanete  
Tobe nu sora o miagete hitori de naita**

**Ah! Hane wa naikedo  
Mou bokura hitori ja nai  
Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga  
Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga  
Kasanari awaserya mugendai  
Ano hiroisora ni mo te ga todokuze!**

**Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no Ikashita yume akiramenaide  
Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima  
Kimi o terashiten da hikari  
Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite**

**Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro mirai!**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

"that was awesome!" Sting shouted with Lector joining in

"that had some great beats!" Gray said with a grin

"I think that this song is meant for his Erza" Lucy said with Erza nodding

**At the VIP Lounge area**

"that's the song he's been practicing to make the past week" Erza said to everyone

"he made that in a week?" Éclair asked in surprise

"yes, but he was already good the first time he made it, but he told me that practice makes perfect" Erza told to her

"hmmmm" Irene hummed before she got an idea

"ladies, how about we show the boys how it's done, shall we?" Irene told them as they were intrigued to know what she was thinking

**Back at the stage**

"whoo!" Dragov blows on the mic as he was sweating a bit

"alright folks, I think I said 3?" Dragov said on the mic all smirking before hearing the crowds scream "2 more! 2 more!"

"oh yeah, 2 more! What was I thinking!" Dragov exclaimed before he threw the mic towards Diamat who caught it

"here's a song that I've been working on, so please bear with me if it doesn't sound good" Diamat told them before he signaled the others to start playing the music

**Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omoiteita  
Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masakane**

**Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi nimo nandoka hanashita kedo  
Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru**

**Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto  
Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo**

**Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no koto wo mitekite kuretakara  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind**

**Au tabi ni mune ga itai riyuu nara wakatteiru  
Kore ijou awanai to mamoreru hazu nai yakusoku**

**Hoka no dare ni mo hanasenai koto naze da ka subete hanasechaunda  
Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de irareru**

**Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo furitsumu fuyu wo tsugeru yuki mo  
Tonari de boku to miteita no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Futatsu no isu naraba minna wa suwarenai soredemo**

**Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuduketekureta yo  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto shiawasedeare inoru yo my mind**

**Tabun bokura wa deau taimingu sukoshi machigatteshimatta dake  
Daketo soredemo futari deaeta imakoso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne**

**Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto  
Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo**

**Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no koto wo mitekite kuretakara  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind  
You're on my mind**

Diamat finished his song as the crowds cheered for him

He waved a thanked for them as he gave the mic to the last singer, Dash

Dash yawned first before he tested the mic again

"to be honest I'm feeling tired and getting lazy and I really don't want to sing right now" Dash told the crowds on the mic as he yawned again before noticing the stares of disappointment from the crowds

"but I'll make an exception for today" the crowds cheered for him

**Tomose jonetsu no Blaze Kimi dake no Spell  
**Dash started singing as the rest of the Natsus started to dance to the beat**  
Yotei chowa no shinario nara Moyashite nomi konjatte  
Orijinaru no furezu de**

**(all Natsu)  
Doko mademo tsuzuiteku Way Itsu mademo tsuzuiteku Days  
Kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah**

**"Hitori bocchi" nante kitto  
Kono sekai ni ari wa shinaiyo  
Boku ga kimi wo Kimi ga boku wo  
Mitsuke dashita sono hi kara  
Owari yorimo Tsuzuki wo sagasou  
Dare mo shiranai youna**

**Tomose jonetsu no Blaze Kimi dake no Spell  
Yotei chowa no shinario nara Moyashite nomi konjatte  
Zen ryoku de Raise Your Hands  
Doko ni itemo Mieru youni Todoku youni  
**

**(all Natsu)  
Kizande iku shomei wo Orijinaru no furezu de  
Doko mademo tsuzuiteku Way Itsu mademo tsuzuiteku Days  
Kono mama ja owarenai Yeah yeah**

Dash then threw the mic towards Dragov as the crowds were cheering for that wonderful and entertaining song

"alright folks! that's all for us! Have a great d-" "hold it right there!"

Dragov was about to say goodbye to the crowds and fans, when a voice stopped him

The Natsus looked to the entrance tunnel and saw ten figures wearing cloaks walking out of the entrance

"looks like we have some uninvited guests!" Lola boomed in on the mic

The Natsus looked at the ten figures with squinted eyes before noticing the scent coming off of them

"we will be showing everyone who is the best dance group"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Next day**

**Domus Flau**

The entire crowds were silent when the mysterious ten figures appeared un announced

"who are you people-kabo?" Mato asked before he got his mouth zipped by one of the figure's hand movement

"we have a type of rivalry between the two guilds!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"who are they?" Natsu said

"why do I feel like this will be something very embarrassing?" Lucy said

"what made you feel that?" Gray asked her

"I don't know, just a feeling" Lucy said to him

"I feel embarrassed for some reason as well" Erza said as well

"we don't really know who you all are?" Dragov said with a smirk as the other Natsus smirked, smile nad sighed when he said that

"but you won't be ruining our parade like this"

"yeah, who are you _lovely_ people anyway?" Daikaitou asked them and he got their answer when the cloaked figures threw away their cloaks into the air and all of the Natsus nearly nosebleed to what they were seeing

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~!" The male crowds screamed while having hearts on their eyes

"you can't watch this, Wendy!" Lucy closed the little girl's eyes as Mira did the same to little Asuka

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Makarov, Gildarts, Wakaba and Macao had hearts for eyes as they had steam coming out of their noses

It was the Natsus' wives, but in disguises and wearing cosplays

"damn" Dragov said while pinching his nose

"never thought in my life that I would be seeing this" Dash said as he was trying to keep a cool head

"I think I can die now" Daikaitou said with a satisfied smile

All of their wives were in cosplay as succubus as they got the whole sexy yet skimpy outfit, with little devil wings and fake horns on their head (except for Sayla who actually has horns), and they have this succubus like marks on their body **(kind of a turn on when you imagine it, if you know what I'm saying ****)**

"we are the Scarlet Succubus," Irene said while looking seductive to Rious who shook his head in amusement

"and we allure all men on sight" Hisui said while blushing a bit to the embarrassing cosplay she had to wear, Diamat just looks at her while having a hungry look in his eyes

"no men can handle our seduction" Eclair said while licking her lips as Dragima's face went red

"for if we have you in our grasp" Ultear said while touching her lips as Dragist was trying to hide his blush

"you won't be able to escape" Ikaruga told to Daimou who smiled to her

"do you really think we can be allured so easily by you, very fine ladies?" Ether asked with a smirk before getting his head pulled in by Sayla who caressed his face with her gentle hands

"we know we can, Nat- I mean Ether-sama" Sayla said while almost blurting out his name

"we will catch you" Cosmos said as she walks around Dash in a circle before putting her hands on his broad chest and run it up and down slowly

Dash looks to his wife with a (are you serious?) look on him

"w-w-we will keep you from r-running!" Kagura said with stutter and a blush while trying not to blow her cover, and Daikaitou was looking at her with a satisfied smile

"and suck you dry" Kamika said with a wink that got Daifuma shiver in fear a bit

"but for now," Erza said as she gently pushed away Dragov from the mic stand

"we will show what it truly means to sing"

"looks like the Scarlet Succubus are going to prove that they're the best singers!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"and we've got the information that they are allowed to do so as well" Yajima said as well

"Coool! SOOOOOO SEXY! DYNAMITE SEXY!" Jason screamed while puffing out smoke from his nose

"hit it" Erza signalled to Irene as she waved her hand as the instruments started playing on their own **(check out on youtube the dance move. It's awesome!)**

**(Sayla)  
Wooo wooooooo  
eeeeeeee**

**(Erza)  
Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile  
Koboreta namida wa**

The other girls started dancing as they move their body to the beat and the song

**(Ultear)  
(Don't Cry)  
(Erza)  
kin demo gin demo nakute  
Arifureta namida**

**(Éclair)  
(Fall From My Eyes)**

**(Erza)  
megami mo kizukanai**

**(Erza and Irene)  
Masayume Chasing Chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no  
Ima wo Chasing Chasing  
Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**(everyone)  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
Kakenukero Hero**

**Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)  
Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life… Yeah)**

**(Hisui)  
Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuknai yobu koe  
Daremo inai hazu no mori de miageta sora no ao  
Koko he ha modoranai**

The Natsus looked to each other before joining the dance with their wives

**(Ultear)  
(Good Bye)**

**(Ikaruga)  
kodoku toiu na no moudoku no**

**(Erza)  
Amaku Kaoru Hana**

**(Sayla)  
(Fill up the sky)**

**(Erza)  
sakihokoru sekai ni**

**(everyone)  
Sayonara Chnaging Chnaging  
Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no  
Egao Changing Changing  
Sou Onegai ha Kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi yo**

**Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
Kakenukero Hero**

**Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na  
(Hey)  
na na na  
(Oh)  
Terase mune no hi yo**

**(Kamika and Cosmos)  
Hey mou mechakucha haato de hontou no jibun ga dareda ka  
Wake up shite make up enen mainichi kurikaeshite Fade Out  
(Ah…)  
Konna akumu kara  
(La…)  
No Way Baby  
(No Way Baby)  
(na a na a na)  
Nukedasu ni ha  
(Go Gotta Go Now)  
me wo samasu shika nai**

**(Kagura)  
Mabushii asahi abite me wo korasu saki ni  
Nao hi ni mita mirai ga te wo hirogeteru**

**Whoa Whoa**

**(Irene)  
Masayume Chasing Chasing  
Koero motto  
jibun shijou saikou no  
Toki wo Chasing Chasing  
Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**(everyone)  
Na na na na na na a Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na na na na Oh  
Kakenukero Hero**

**Na na na na na na na Oh  
Na na na na na Hey Hey  
Na na na na (Hey) nana na na (Oh)  
Moyase mune no hi wo**

They all then posed with each other as the crowds cheered and screamed like crazy for them

Some of the perverts in the crowds and in the guilds, passed out while having nose bleeds

"we're not done yet" Irene said as the girls twirl around and they were now bikinis and swimsuit that caused more nosebleeds to the perverts in the Colosseum

**(Erza and Irene)**

**Togireta ito tsunaide omoikaesu-kun to no hibi**

**Detaramena mainichi o kakenuketa aoi yūgure**

each of them were singing and dancing as the perverts fainted of blood loss

**(Irene and Ultear)**

**Wasurenai yo don'na toki demo tsukisasaru fukaku fukaku**

**`Migi no ken o mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo koko ni iru yo'**

not wanting their wives to be stared by perverts forever, the Natsus joined in on their dance as they threw away their top attire and revealed their ripped body that made half of the female fans fainted

**(Kagura and Erza)**

**Chīsana kono-te to te de kasaneta kiseki o**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande**

**Yurugi-sōna kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō**

**Owaranai tatakai-sa never ever...**

**(Eclair and Irene)**

**Dareka no tame janakute jibun de kirihiraku chikara**

**Mamoritaimono ga aru shinjiyou asuhenotobira**

**(Ikaruga and Kamika)**

**Ushirosugata aruku senaka ga takumashiku susunde yuku**

**`Sono tenohira de namida nugueba kumori naki mirai ga mieru yo'**

**(Sayla and Irene)**

**Ōkina kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki o**

**Nagaku nagai michi bokuraha iku nda**

**Kujike-sōna kokoro meramera moe yuku honō**

**Kesanaide koko kara sa never ever...**

all of the girls started to allure their husbands to their side as they started to dance together for a moment before the singing came back

**(Hisui and Eclair)**

**Wasurenai yo don'na toki demo tsukisasaru fukaku fukaku**

**`Migi no ken o mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo soko ni iru yo'**

**(Kamika and Cosmos)**

**Chīsana kono-te to te de kasaneta kiseki o**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande**

**Yurugi-sōna kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō**

**Owaranai tatakai-sa never ever...**

**(Ultear and Erza)**

**Ōkina kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki o**

**Nagaku nagai michi bokuraha iku nda**

**Kujike-sōna kokoro meramera moe yuku honō**

**Kesanaide koko kara sa never ever...**

the crowds started cheering, the medics were taking away the fainted perverts

Scarlet Succubus waved to everyone with smiles before getting carried bridal style by the Crimson Dragon

"you really wanted some for tonight, did you?" Rious asked to Irene who looks innocent to him

"what do you think, tiger?" Irene asked him while placing a finger to his lips

"such a naughty succubus you are" Dragov told to Erza who smiled while placing a kiss to her cheek

"shall we make the third life for our family?" Ether asked to Sayla who nodded with an excited smile

"Meredy and Aya always did wanted to have another sibling, didn't they?" Dragist asked to Ultear who nodded while hugging his neck

"never knew that you had it in you, Kagura" Daikaitou asked to Kagura who blushed to his words

"I want you for tonight" Diamat said as he growled hungrily to Hisui who looks at him a bit awkwardly

"such beautiful voice as always" Daimou said to Ikaruga as she giggled to him

"if you wanted to have another child, you could've just asked me" Dash told to Cosmos a bit bluntly

"but it was way more fun this way~" Cosmos whined to her husband who give her his jawbreaker by mouth to mouth

"yes yes, I'll grant your wish" Dash said as Cosmos hugged him in joy

"come on Natsu, Katsu could really use a sibling" Kamika told to Daifuma who somehow feels afraid for his life

"r-right" Daifuma replied as Kamika licks his cheek in hunger

"don't worry, I'll be a bit gentle this time" Kamika whispered to his ear as it got Daifuma shiver in fear

"Éclair" Dragima whispered his wife's name as both of them leaned their heads together

Éclair looks at his eyes with a smile as both knew what they wanted for tonight

Mato came in as he can't talk at all and the mascot tried to get the attention of Irene who made him silent the whole time

"oh yes" Irene said as she waved her hand to the side so he can talk again

"thank you-kabo" Mato said before coughing

"that is all for Entertain, now we shall move on to the battle event of day two!" Mato exclaimed as the Natsus took their wives and went back to the VIP Lounge area

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Next day**

**Domus Flau**

"we now return on day 3 on the GMG" Lola commented on the mic as the crowds cheered as some had the Crimson Dragon flags and many more

"yesterday's fight was amazing, wasn't it Yajima-san?" Lola asked to Yajima who nodded

"it was nice to see guilds competing for their goal to be the best" Yajima said with a smile

"now then we'll be moving onto the next match up for the games, but let's take a quick look at the score, shall we?" Lola said as the score board appeared

**1****st**** Fairy Tail B – 50**

**2****nd**** Sabertooth – 40**

**3****rd**** Fairy Tail A – 40**

**4****th**** Lamia Scale – 30**

**5****th**** Mermaid Heel – 20**

**6****th**** Blue Pegasus – 20**

**7****th**** Quatro Cerberus –10**

"and the winning team is Fairy Tail B, do you think we will see them being the victors?" Lola said

"it's anyone's guesses" Yajima told him

"and also, our guest today, is Master Makarov of Fairy Tail himself" Lola said as Makarov said hello on the mic

"good to have you here, Mabo" Yajima said with a smile

"it is" Makarov replied with a smile

"if I remember correctly Yajima-san use to be a member of Fairy Tail before retiring, am I correct?" Lola said as Makarov and Yajima nodded

"it was a great time back in the day" Yajima said with a nostalgic look on him

"now then, let us see to this day's event, Capture!" Lola boomed on the mic

**In the arena**

Participants were at the arena as each one was ready for today's event

"From Fairy Tail A, we have Wendy Marvell!" Lola mic out as he called out her name

"From Sabertooth, we have Yukino Agria"

"From Mermaid Heel, we have Risley"

"From Lamia Scale, we have Cheria Blendy"

"From Quatro Cerberus, we have Rocker"

"From Fairy Tail B, we have Mirajane Strauss"

"From Blue Pegasus, we have Hibiki Laytiss"

"looks like we're in this together, Wendy" Cheria said with a smile

"yup" Wendy replied with her own smile

"now then, let me explain today's match Capture's rules-kabo" Mato came in as a screen appeared above him

"each of you shall be transported to the capture field where you all must use every knowledge and skills you have in capturing these creatures-kabo" Mato said as on the screen came out a view of a field with grass flowers and a forest with a mountain

"wow, what a beautiful view" Cheria said in wow with Wendy nodding in agreement

Then came the view of a cat, a ferret, and many little creatures

"so cute!" Cheria and Wendy said in awe to the cat and the ferret and the little creatures they see on the screen

"each of the creatures has a tag on them as the tag represents the points they possess, but some of them have zero points, so be careful not to capture them-kabo" Mato told to them as they nodded in understanding

"and to add more fun to the game, you are not allowed to use magic to help capture them" Mato told to them

"we can't use magic?" Risley said

"yes, and to ensure that everyone plays fair, we would like for everyone to wear these-kabo" Mato said as he pulled out bracelets from his back

"these are Magic Limiter Bracelet; they ensure that no magic power can be use during the event" Mato told them as everyone took one and put them on

"I don't feel any different though" Rocker said as he looks at his bracelet

"that's because they also ensure that no danger comes to the wearer-kabo" Mato answered him

"may I ask to how are we going to keep the creatures we captured stay in one spot after we capture them?" Hibiki asked him

"once you captured one of the creatures, their tag on their collars will be lit to the colour red, as it means that creature is no longer available for capture-kabo"

"do we like grab a hold of it or do we just need to tag it to do that?" Mira asked Mato

"just a simple touch will do" Mato told to her

"now then, the time limit is 30 minutes, you have only till then to capture your creatures and secure your points!"

"now let us begin CAPTURE!" Mato exclaimed as he snaps his fingers and everyone was teleported away

**At Fairy Tail Stand**

"looks like this is all about skills" Lucy said as she watched the screen where Wendy and the others appeared

"but I wonder what creatures are in there" Erza said before everyone gawked to the screen

**At the field**

"WILD!" Rocker screams as he was running away from a giant wolf that was running after him

"my guild may be named after a canine but this is ridiculous!" he screamed before the wolf bite his butt and tore a hole on his pants

**At VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"looks like North found a new play toy" Dragist said as he was sitting on a chair with his wife sitting beside him

"he always loved to bite new people" Ultear said with a sigh before she sees North biting Rocker's butt again as the man screams

"did any of you guys had your partners trained for this?" Ether asked to the other Natsus who shook their heads as a no

"looks like the crowds will be getting some entertainment for now" Ether said as he took a sip of his beer while pulling Sayla closer to him

"what's wrong with him though?" Dragima who was cuddling with his Éclair asked as he points to Daifuma who was laying his head on Kamika's lap as the sadist executioner's skin was sparkling a bit while the vigilante Ninja's face looks like a skeleton

"he got sucked dry by his wife" Dash replied while feeding his wife a pickled plum

"really?" Daikaitou said with toothy smile

"he was all "I can't feel my legs"" Diamat said as he cuddled more to his wife's chest

"man, what a wimp" Rious said as he and Irene look back to the screen and laughs a bit when they see Risley running away from a giant flaming salamander

"man, you partner is awesome" Dragov said while hugging his Erza

"where did you get a salamander of all thing?" Daikaitou asked him while placing a bowl full of popcorn on the table in front of him and gives his wife some refreshments

**At the field**

"aaaaaahhhhh!" Risley and Rocker were running away as they were being chased by a giant wolf and a giant flaming salamander

"looks like Risley and Rocker are having a hard time securing their capture points" Lola said on the mic

"the hunter became the hunted, I say" Makarov said on the mic

**At the forest**

Wendy and Cheria were at the forest as they were working together, trying to secure their points

"I got one!" Cheria exclaimed as she tagged a little hamster that was hiding in some bushes

"squeak" the hamster squeaked cutely to her as its tag collar changed to red

"so cute" Wendy and Cheria awed the cute hamsters as it jumps away after waving the two good bye

"bye bye" Cheria said to the little hamster

"be safe" Wendy told to the little hamster

They started to look around for more of them but sadly found none

"where can we find more?" Wendy asked before she spotted something hiding behind some bushes

"sssh" Cheria signalled Wendy to be quiet as they sneak to the bushes quietly before they jumped to the bushes

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The two girls screamed

**At Fairy Tail Stand**

"Wendy!" everyone screamed her name before sighing in relief

**Back at the forest**

"stop! That tickles!" the two girls screamed in glee as they were licked around by little wolf puppies

"no! not there!" Cheria screamed as the puppies were licking her around

**After a minute**

"haa….haaaa….haaaaa" the two were exhausted as they managed to tag all of the puppies and their mother who came to check her children

"that was cute…-huff-…but….too ticklish" Cheria huffed out as she was slobbered with puppy drool

"yeah" Wendy who was in the same state said as well

The two started venturing more to the field before they stumbled upon a cave as they heard breathing sound coming from it

"let's skip this one, shall we?" Cheria said as she had a bad feeling something might happen if they went in

"y-yeah" Wendy said as they walked away in a hurry

The two were quite far away from the place but Wendy turned her head as she sees Mira entering the cave

"wait Mira-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she and Cheria hurried to the cave

"oh, Wendy, Cheria!" Mira said in surprise as she was scratching the chin of a wyvern

"eeehhh!" the two screamed in surprise

"sorry you two, but they're unavailable for capture now" Mira said with a smile

"y-yes" the two said as they started to walk away

**At Fairy Tail Stand**

"that place is insane" Lucy said with a sweat drop

"you ain't kidding, why are there wyverns?" Gray said

"and how did Mira tag them?" Happy said with a question mark popping out of his head

**Back at the field**

"the time remaining is 10 minutes! Everyone has to hurry up if they want points!" Lola said on the mic as everyone tried to find more creatures

"finally….tag….it" Rocker said as he successfully tag the wolf that was chasing him

"never…..underestimate….a…mermaid" Risley said all tired after tagging the giant flaming salamander

"looks like Rocker and Risley have finally tag their creatures, I wonder how many points they were worth?" Lola commented on the mic

"finally got mine" Hibiki said as he was carrying three hamsters in his arms

**Near the forest**

Yukino was stealthily looking around the area and was trying to hear for some movement

"meow" a cat's meow was heard as Yukino turn her head to the side

"I got you!" Yukino jumped into the bush where the sound was heard as she popped back out holding a vul cat

"Yukino Agria got her point as well!" Lola said on the mic

The cat meowed to her as it purred to her

"that's tickles!" Yukino said as the cat was rubbing its furry head on her face

**Back with Wendy and Cheria**

"tag!" Wendy exclaimed as she tagged a doll looking bird

"bye bye" the bird bid goodbye to her before flying away

"phew!" Wendy jump down the tree she had to climb to tag the creature

"I think we got enough points for now" Cheria said before hearing a sound near them

"there!" Cheria exclaimed as she turns to a tree that had a hole

She looks around in the hole and found nothing

"eh? That was weird, I could've sworn that the sound came fro- waaah!" Cheria screams in surprise when a pink cotton ball came falling on her head

"puuuurruuuuu" it let out a cute sound that got Wendy and Cheria screamed in glee to its cuteness

"kawaaaiiii!"

**Two minutes later**

**At the field**

The two were now trying to find more points but couldn't find any more creature to tag

"I think everyone tagged them all" Wendy said before seeing something off the distance in the field

"look there" Wendy said as she and Cheria went to the field and sees something sticking out of a hole

"what is it?" Cheria aske as she never seen something like it

It was a furry green creature and it was stuck in a hole as the legs were running around trying to get free

"I think it's stuck" Wendy said as she can see that the little creature was struggling to get free

"help me pull it out Cheria" Wendy place her hands on the creature as she and Cheria started pulling it out of the hole

"pullll!"

The two girls use all of their strength and got the creature out safe and sound

"nuuuu!"

"KemoKemo?!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise as she thought that the little plant god will never be seen again

"Nuuu!" KemoKemo jumped around the place as it landed into Wendy's arms

"you know this little guy?" Cheria asked her

Wendy nodded and she started telling Cheria the story of how Natsu found KemoKemo

"wow" Cheria said in awe before hearing a bell like alert

"time is up!" Mato exclaimed on the mic as everyone were teleported back to the arena

**At the arena**

Everyone appeared on the arena with hopeful look for their points.

"now then, shall we see how many points did you all secured!" Mato said as he snapped his fingers and all of the creatures that were in the Capture field appeared behind him

Rocker screamed like a little girl when he sees the wolf again as he hides behind Risley

"let us start, with Quatro Cerberus!" Mato said as he walked towards the wolf and touch the collar

"Rocker has tagged the Ice wolf who is worth 10 points!" Mato said as the number was added to Quatro Cerberus' score

"Wild!" his team screamed to congratulate him

"now for Blue Pegasus" Mato said as the number 15 appeared

"that was a lot effort I had to put in" Hibiki said as he waved his hair to his fans who screamed

"next is Mermaid Heel-kabo" Mato said as he walked to the flaming Salamander as he touched its collar and the number 20 appeared

"looks like Mermaid Heel obtains 20 points!" Lola shouted on the mic as the crowds cheered

The number 20 was added to Mermaid Heel's score

"never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley said with a smirk

"now then, it's time for Sabertooth-kabo" Mato said as he walked towards the Cat and touch its collar

The number 15 appeared again as Sting and the others cheered for her

"good job Yukino!" Sting shouted

"yes! Good job!" Lector joined in

Next was Mirajane as she got the number 20

"looks like the wyverns were 10 points each" Laxus said as 20 points were added to their score

Then it was Lamia Scale's turn

"I'm sorry to say but the wolf puppies and their mother that was tagged by Wendy and Cheria are worth 0 points" Mato said as the number 0 appeared above the wolf puppies and their mother

Wendy and Cheria nodded in understanding while feeling a bit sad

"but the Puru and the hamster, Cheria tagged are worth 15 points, good job-kabo"

The crowds cheered for her as Cheria bowed in gratitude

"now it's Fairy Tail A's turn" Mato said as he looks to Wendy

"sadly, to say, but the bird, participant Wendy tagged was only worth 5 points" Mato told to her as Wendy nodded in understanding

"Wendy" Cheria called her name a bit sadly

"it's okay, we all did out best" Wendy said with a smile

"but you are in true luck!" Mato said as he walked to KemoKemo and tagged his collar

"because the last creature you tag was worth!" Mato boomed out as the number 45 appeared

"45 points!"

The crowds cheered for her as Wendy and Cheria smiled in joy

"good job, Wendy!" Natsu screamed and cheered for her as everyone did the same

**VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"I knew that Wendy would find KemoKemo" Ether said with an amused smile

"that little furball just loves being with her"

**Back at the arena**

"the winner of Capture is Fairy Tail A!" Lola screamed on the mic as the scoreboard with the results appeared

**1****st **** Fairy Tail A - 75  
2****nd**** Fairy Tail B - 65  
3****rd**** Sabertooth - 45  
4****th**** Mermaid Heel - 40  
5****th**** Lamia Scale - 35  
6****th**** Blue Pegasus - 25  
7****th**** Quatro Cerberus - 15 **

"great job Wendy!" Natsu and the others screamed as they grab Wendy and threw her up the air

"tch!" Gajeel clicked his tongue as the thought of them losing the chance to win and also the bet

"looks like cuteness got the best of us" Gildarts said with a smirk

"Wendy! Wendy!" Natsu and the others chanted her name as they threw her up and down

Wendy smiled happily as she laughs as well

After that, everyone went back to their stand for the battle part of today's match

"now we shall continue on today's battle match line up, but first a word from our Mascot, Mato" Lola said as Mato came in with news

"today's match will be different as today will be a tag match and this is not your ordinary tag match, folks-kabo!" Mato said as the screen board changed as slots appeared

"this time we have decided to make a guild tag battle!"

The crowd look in anticipation and curiosity as they see slots with the names of all guilds

"guild tag battle?" Lucy said confused

"what does that mean?" Gray said in equal confusion

"let me explain this system of the game, each guild will be selected to pair up with each other-kabo" Mato said

"so, we're fighting with another guild, sounds good to me" Natsu said with a grin

"and so, for this match, Fairy Tail A and Fairy Tail B have to combine for this one match" Mato said that got replied with Gajeel's annoyed face

"now, let us see who will be pairing with who-kabo" Mato said as the slots started spinning as names can be seen

After a minute it stopped as everyone looks at the pairings

**Fairy Tail and Sabertooth**

**Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel**

**Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus**

"these are the match ups and I can guess that you all know who you'll be fighting-kabo" Mato said as Crimson Dragon came in to the arena in pairs

Everyone had a serious look on as they readied themselves for battle against the Natsus

"now then, let us see which pair shall be fighting who-kabo" said Mato as he snaps his fingers as a slot appeared beside the guild pair's slot

"and a quick reminder, the Crimson Dragon shall also be fighting in pair as well" Mato said as all of the Natsus grinned to them

The slots spins before stopping as they have their results

**Fairy Tail and Sabertooth VS Dragov and Dragist**

**Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel VS Daifuma and Daimou**

**Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus VS Dash and Daikaitou**

"looks like we'll be watching from the side lines this time" Ether said while looking at the screen

"and I was totally ready for a fight" Rious said in disappointment

Diamat sighed while Dragima shrugs in boredom

"oh well, just means more cuddle time with Éclair" Dragima said as he started walking back to the exit with Diamat and the rest following him

"now, each guild must send out 2 members to fight together with the other guilds 2 members in a pair of 2 people each, that will be all-kabo" Mato said as everyone went to pair up and discuss on who will be going out to fight

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Next day**

**Domus Flau**

**Fairy Tail Stand**

They were all thinking of who to send out to the battle as they knew that from Sabertooth, that they will send out Sting and Rogue

"I'll go" Natsu said with a determined look on him

"It's about time I show them who's the strongest" Natsu grinned

"alright then" Erza said as she looks at the others

"me too" Gajeel add in

"I can clobber my opponent better if they have Salamander's stupid face" Gajeel said with a grin before Natsu got into a brawl with him

"STOP IT!" Erza exclaimed as she slams her gauntlet at their heads

"if the two of you are going to be in a tag team, I suggest that you two acts like one!" Erza told to them

"a-aye" they two said while embedded to the floor

The other sighs as they hoped these two slayers can work together like 2 years back

**At the arena**

Everyone was anticipating for the fight as Lola came in onto the mic

"alright folks! We have great and exciting news!" Lola came in on the mic as everyone was waiting on the announcement

"some has wish to see this, and that wish has been granted!" Lola shouted on the mic as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue came on to the arena

"we have a team of Dragon Slayers!" Lola shouted on the mic as the crowds cheered like crazy

"I can't wait to see this fight" Yajima said with a smile

"me too" Makarov said with a grin before his face turns pale in horror

""the Damage bills!""

"let's get this party started!" Natsu said with a grin as he pounds his fist together that caused a spark of flames to ignite on his hands

"never thought we got a tag team like this" Sting said to Rogue who nodded with a smile

Dragov and Dragist came to the arena all prepped up for a fight

"we will be fighting them, huh?" Dragov said with a grin

"how surprising" Dragist said with a little smirk

"Ladies and Gentleman! This might be the fight of the century because Dragov and Dragist are also Dragon Slayers as well!" Lola shouted on the mic as it got the fans scream more crazy

"this will be called the Battle of Dragon Slayers!"

"are you ready-kabo?" Mato said to the participants as they went to the center were they eased up on each other

They grinned to each other as the field started to rumble a bit to the amount of magic pressure, they were building up

"ready….." Mato said as he raised his hand up and got the Dragon Slayers to get ready to fight the Crimson Dragon

"BEGIN!"

**AT THE VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"This really sucks" Ether said as he played around with his wife's hair before pulling her in for a cuddle hug

"you say'd it" Rious said muffledly as the man was in between his wife's chest as he was snuggling more into it

"at least we got something to watch" Dragima said as he was laying on the couch with his wife laying on his chest

"not much of a show when we know who will win" Diamat said as he sits on the couch with Hisui on his lap as Diamat hugs her waist while giving kisses to her neck

"hey, who knows what this world's version of us can do" Dragima told to him as they watch the match

"oh yeah, where are the other girls?" Ether asked to his wife

"they went to shopping, Natsu-sama" Sayla replied to him while laying her head on his chest

"what is it with you girls and shopping anyway?" Rious asked his wife

**At the arena**

"ooooraaaa!" Gajeel fired multiple iron spears at Dragov who fend them off with his sword

Natsu came in on the attack

"**Karyu no Tekken!"**

He punched a flaming fist towards Dragov who caught it with his barehand

Natsu then ignites his feet on fire

"**Kagizume!"**

He kicks his legs to Dragov's face as the attack connected and sends Dragov skidding a bit

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted to him as Gajeel came jumping while using Natsu's shoulder as a jump pad

"**Tetsuryu no Hoko!"**

Gajeel breath out an iron tornado that hit Dragov on spot

**BOOM!**

The roar caused an explosion that clouded their vision

The two waited to see the result of their attacks

All of the sudden, something came flying out of the dust cloud as it nearly cut Gajeel and Natsu

"wow!" "what the!?"

The two flying objects came flying back like boomerang as Dragov emerged out of the smoke with no scratch at all

"come on" Dragov said as he taunted them

Natsu and Gajeel dashed towards him as Dragov caught his sluggers that were flying before he started a close combat fight against the two

On the other side, Sting and Rogue were fighting against Dragist as the two were giving their all

"**Hakuryū no Hōkō!" **Sting fired out a white laser beam that nearly grazed Dragist who dodged

Dragist was about to counter attack before he stopped as he turns around to block an attack from Rogue who appeared out of his shadow

"**Eiryū no Zangeki!"** Rogue covers his arm in shadow and punches Dragist on the face as it caused the man to skid on the ground a bit

Sting appeared behind Dragist as his hand was encased in a sphere of white light

"**Hakuryū no Tsume!" **he punches Dragist's back as it tore a hole on his cloth with a stigma appearing on his back

"did that do it?" Sting said before seeing the Stigma getting burned away like in the past

"didn't seem like it" Rogue said as the two continues to assault Dragist

**At the stand**

"go! Natsu!" Happy cheered for him

"show him what you're made off!" Lily shouted to them

"go! Go! Sting-kun!" Lector cheered for him

"go, Rogue" Frosch cheered for him

"never have seen such a match folks!" Lola shouted on the mic

"blow after blow, attack after attack, this is by far the greatest match we have ever seen!" Lola shouted on the mic before screaming in surprise as a huge gust wind blew from an impact of flaming fist by the two Dragon Slayers

**At the arena**

"**Enryuo no!"** Natsu pulled back his fist as it was engulfed in crimson flames

Dragov saw what he was going to do as he did the same like Natsu

"**Hokken!"**

The two collided their fist that cause a shock wave to blow out to the whole coliseum

The fans gawked in surprise as the immense heat blows through everywhere

The two skidded back from the impact before Gajeel came in with his hand turned into a Tetsuryuken

"oooraaaa!" Gajeel swings his sword at Dragov who parried off with his

The two got into a close combat sword fight that made sparks fly around the whole place

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The two swords got into a stand off that got them in a power struggle

"not bad" Dragov said with a smile before he got a flaming uppercut by Natsu

"heh?" he said with an amused smile towards their teamwork

"I think I'll kick it up a notch" Dragov said as he reequipped his armor on

"**come and get some"** Dragov said as he started blocking a kick and a punch from the two

Dragist was parrying of Sting and Rogue's attacks as he ducks and move from their punches and kicks

"haa!" the two punched their fists towards Dragist who blocked it with his right hand

"very impressive" Dragist said with a smile

"the two of you have progressed since Diamat and Dragima took you out"

"thanks for the Compliment!" Sting said as he and Rogue kicks the man away

"but we won't be going down easy the second time" Rogue said to him

Dragist smirked before he raised his right hand up

"Drac" he said as his gauntlet appeared

"we will be enjoying this" Dragist said as black markings slither up to his neck and face

He then dashed at the two as he sends a hard swing kick at them

Dragov grabs both of Natsu's and Gajeel's head and slam them together before he swings them away with Dragist doing the same to Sting and Rogue

**BAM!**

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!"

They yelled at each other before seeing Dragov and Dragist doing a combo attack

"never take your eyes off your opponent" Dragist said as he and Dragov raise their right hands up

"**or you'll be sorry"** Dragov said as a metallic Dragon head appeared on his right hand

"Drac" Dragist called out

"**as you wish"** Drac said as the gauntlet transforms to match Dragov's weapon

"**Karyu no!"**

Both pulled back the metallic dragon head on their arm as it was ignited in flames

"**Kiba!"**

Two flaming dragon's head came firing out as it was roaring at the four slayers

**BOOM!**

"what a devastating attack by Dragist and Dragov!" Lola shouted on the mic

"are they still in the game?!"

The dust settled and revealed that Natsu had devoured the attack

"**it was predictable"** Dragov said as he made his weapon disappeared

"too predictable" Dragist said before he and Dragov vanished into thin air

"what the?!" Gajeel exclaimed in surprised before he got a kick to the back by Dragov who appeared behind him

"Gah!"

Natsu went onto the offensive as he tried to strike but failed as Dragist appeared and grabs his hand

"not today" Dragist said before he swings Natsu away

Dragist then swings his body around as he dodged a combo attack by Sting and Rogue

Dragov and Dragist kicks them away as they went crashing to the wall from the sheer strength of the kicks

"hey!" Natsu shouted out their names as they turn to see him readying an attack

"**Guren! Bakuenjin!"**

Natu swings his hand in a circular fashion as a torrent of exploding flames came flying at Dragov and Dragist

**BOOM!**

An explosion occurred as it was a direct attack

The dust was blown away as Dragov came flying towards Natsu

"gah!" Dragov grabbed his face and slam him to the wall of the coliseum

"**did you really think that would work?" **Dragov asked him and saw that he was grinning

"kinda, but maybe scrapface's attack can" Natsu told to him as Dragov looks up and sees Gajeel in the air

"**Goma! Tetsu Jin Ken!"**

Gajeel swings a very long Tetsuryuken down at Dragov

**SWOOSH! CLANG!**

Dragov defended against the attack as he was using his armored gloves to hold the giant sword

"**pretty clever but not clever enough"** Dragov said as Dragist appeared above Gajeel

"excellent teamwork but you don't know the meaning of a surprise attack" Dragist told to him as he had a sphere of crimson flames in his hands

Gajeel saw it coming as the attack was fired and cause a direct impact at him

**BOOM!**

"Gajeel!" Lily and Levy exclaimed in worry to him as they saw him falling to the ground

Dragist landed beside Dragov as the two looks at Gajeel and Natsu

"give up?" Dragist asked them

"like hell we're going to give up now" Natsu said with a grin as he struggled to get up

"we have you where we want you!" Gajeel said as he punches the ground and multiple iron logs came sprouting out of the ground and made a wall between them

"**what are you….!?"** Dragov sense a magical power building up as they turn to look and sees Sting and Rogue charging up an attack

"**Seieryu Senga!"**

Both of them fired their Unison Raid that cause a direct attack that nearly shook the whole stadium

**BOOM!**

The attack hits it's target as the coliseum shook for a moment before it settled down

"what a tremendous fight this is! Sting and Rogue done their Unison Raid once again and the we can't see a thing on the field!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

The dust field started to blew away as Sting and Rogue are in laboured breathing from the extreme magic power, they let out

"I'm completely spent" Sting said as he falls to his knees

"yeah" Rogue nodded in agreement as they were extremely tired

"very good effort the two of you pulled off"

Dragist's voice boomed out as he and Dragov appeared out of the dust cloud

"what!?" Sting exclaimed

"but that was a direct hit!?" Rogue said in disbelieve

"yeah and it stings quite a bit" Dragov said as his helmet was cracked and they can see his eyes and mouth

"good teamwork, and good effort.." Dragist said before he and Dragov ducks down from Natsu and Gajeel's attack as the two tried to take them down off guard

"from the four of you" Dragov said to them

They then kick them hard on their back as they went flying towards Sting and Rogue who caught them

"but like we said, we will be winning this competition easy" Dragov said as his armor purges off of him

"not yet!" Natsu shouted as he activates his Dragon Force on with Gajeel doing the same

"we never do listen when in battle, do we?" Dragov said with a smirk

"let's show them what a real Dragon Force looks like, shall we?" Dragist said as Dragov nodded to him

Dragov pulled out his necklace as he took off the gem on it

"this will be over before you even know it" Dragov said before he clenches the gem into his palm as both of them burst into flames

Roars were heard as Dragov and Dragist dashed towards Natsu and the others

**WHOOSH!**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Infirmary**

Team Fairy Tail were at the infirmary looking over Natsu and Gajeel who are bandaged up

"ow" Natsu opened his eyes as he grunted in pain a bit

"Natsu!" Happy hugs his pall as he was glad, he was awake

"what happened?" Gajeel asked while sitting up and was holding his head

"the two of you were defeated" Erza told them

"what!?" Gajeel and Natsu shouted in retort

"yeah, the two of you not remembering anything must be because of the fact that your opponent let you have it with their attacks" Gray said to them

"what about Sting and Rogue?" Natsu asked them

"right there" Lucy said as she pointed to the other side of the room where Sting and Rogue were in the same state as they were

"you guys put up a good fight but those guys are really monster. the entire coliseum nearly melted to the heat they were giving off" Elfman told them

"does that mean that the fight!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza nodded

"we loss, to be precise, everyone loss their match today" Erza said to him

"damnit!" Natsu shouted

"I want a rematch!" Natsu shouted before Porlyusica came and hit his head with a broom

"BE QUIET!" Porlyusica nagged at him

"you two should be resting!" she shouted at them as Natsu sulked

Erza sighed "right now, you two need to rest." Erza told them

"I'm surprised that you two are still doing okay" a voice spoke out as everyone turns to see Dragov and Dragist standing by the doorway

"yo!" Dragov greeted them with a wave and a grin

"I want a rematch!" Natsu shouted as he jumps towards the two

Dragov flicks Natsu away like a fly as his head was now embedded to a wall

"this world's version of us just loves to fight, doesn't he?" Dragov asked as everyone nodded to him

"anyway" Dragov said while Happy and Lucy were trying to pull out Natsu out of the wall

"we came to give you guys, tomorrow's event information" Dragov said as he gave two letters to Erza who took them

"and give these to them" Dragov gave Gray four vials filled with green liquid

"their potion that will heal their wounds in one night"

"wow" Gray said as he looks at the vials

"and just a hint from me, tomorrow's match won't be hosting any fights, so, do your best on tomorrow's event" Dragov said with a grin

Dragov then turns to the door with Dragist following

"good luck" Dragist said as he walks out of the door and closed it

After they left, Lucy and Happy managed to pull out Natsu out of the wall

"where are they!? I'll show them who's the strongest!" Natsu shouted

"they already left, stupid" Gray told to him

"DAMNIT! I WANT TO FIGHT!" Natsu shouted as he was about to run out the door but Erza stopped him by pulling on his scarf that nearly choked him

"just get over it" Lucy told him

Erza then swings Natsu back to the bed

"you'll get your chance in the last day….probably" Erza told to him

"right now, we need to focus on tomorrow's match"

Erza then opens one of the letters as she reads it

"tomorrow's event: Rescue" she read out

"just that?" Gray asked while throwing two vials to Gajeel and Natsu who caught them

"are there anymore?" Lucy asked her

"no just the letter" Erza replied to her

"Rescue? So, we're going to Rescue something?" Happy asked

"most likely tomorrow's event has something to do with Rescuing objects or people" Lily suggested

"but we don't know that" Charla added in

"all that matter, we need to know who to send out tomorrow" Erza told them

"I'll go" Gray volunteered

"been itching to go out" Gray said as he smiles

"Juvia will go as well" Juvia volunteered too

"very well" Erza nodded

"remember not to screw up like last time" Laxus told to her as she nodded

**Next day**

"we are now back with day 4 of the GMG and things can't even get better by the passing day!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"yesterday's fight was so superb that the recordings were wanted by everyone" Yajima said with a smile

"Crimson Dragon, not only are they strong, they are also popular!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"fight after fight, it would seem that no one can defeat them!"

**VIP LOUNGE AREA**

"Not true, though" Dragist said while sitting on a couch sit with other Natsus

"nothing is powerful"

"you got that right" Ether agreed with him

"my wife is way stronger than me" Daikaitou said

"mine too" Daifuma said with a lightly pale face

"I think that our wives are stronger than us" Rious said as they nodded in agreement

"they can do things to us, no one can do" Dragov said

"one time, Éclair told me to sleep on the couch because of going home late, and I made a vow to never to do it again" Dragima told to them

"because you can't get to cuddle her at night?" Dash asked him as he nodded in reply

"that's nothing, Kamika literally tortures me when I accidentally called her fat" Daifuma told them his story

"why would you call your own wife fat?" Diamat asked him

"because of the fact that she was actually pregnant and was eating a lot" Daifuma told him

"and what she did when she was torturing you?" give you the cold shoulders for a week or two?" Daikaitou asked him

"worse, she locked me up in our room for a week" Daifuma told them as his face went pale when he remembers the incident

"that does not sound torturing to me" Daimou said to him

"can you say that when your wife uses you as an exercising equipment?" He asked back

"Exercise equipment?" Ether asked confused as everyone looks at Daifuma with a question mark appearing above their heads

"you know….." Daifuma said with a slightly afraid face

"damn" Dragov said to him

"good thing my wife ain't like that" Dash said

"enough about me, what of you guys?" Daifuma asked them as they looked at each other before starting from Daikaitou on what his wife would do to him when she is angry and on and on

**At the arena**

The event Rescue had already started and each participant must rescue people in a burning city as the fire was fake and so was the people

"slide down!" Gray shouted as he made an ice slide to a burning house and let the fake people slide down the slide

"thank you!" the rescued people thanked him before disappearing

"Gray Fullbuster gained 5 points!" Lola exclaimed

"alright!" Gray grinned before running off to find more people to save

"**Water Slide!" **Juvia creates a water slide as she saves a family of six and got six points

The event goes on as it was over

"what a day, looks like everyone is on fire" Lola said on the mic

"to see mages banding together to save citizens is a sight for sore eyes" Yajima said with a smile

"now to see who is the top guild of today!" Lola exclaimed as the score board appeared

**1****st **** Fairy Tail A - 79  
2****nd**** Fairy Tail B - 75  
3****rd**** Sabertooth - 65  
4****th**** Mermaid Heel - 50  
5****th**** Lamia Scale - 45  
6****th**** Blue Pegasus - 45  
7****th**** Quatro Cerberus - 35 **

"and the leading team is still Fairy Tail A!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"now for the special announcement for tomorrow's last event" Lola said on the mic

"like last year, we will host a battle royal with all guilds participating in it, but to make up the number of the guild that is only 7, members of Crimson Dragon will be selected to participate in the event by our sponsors, that is all" Lola read out the piece of paper he was reading

"we will see you all again after tomorrow's national holiday, this is Lola Chapati signing off with sub commenter, Yajima-san" Lola said as they exited the room with crowds following by

**At VIP Lounge area**

"and there was one time that I caught her doing the most cutest thing" Dragov said while drinking a cup of coffee

"cosplaying?" Rious guessed as Dragov nodded

"as a cat girl and she also pretended to do some cat call like in heat like that" Dragov said with a bit of laughter

"Kagura nearly did that too, only she pretends to be a bunny" Daikaitou said with a bit of laughing

"did she do some bunny hops as well?" Daifuma asked

"yeah, it was quite a turn on actually" Daikaitou told him

"what of yours, Daimou?" Ether asked him

"Ikaruga is someone who I rather not talk behind her back" Daimou replied to him while sipping his tea

"I as well" Dragist told to them

"come on, all of us are talking about our wives, tell us a bit" Dragov asked him

"can you say that when they are standing behind us?" Daimou asked them

And when he did the Natsus got a scared look as they slowly turned their head around and sees their wives with a fiery aura behind them

"so, while we were shopping you have the nerves to expose our promised secrets, huh?" Erza said to them

"and talking behind our backs as well" Kagura said with an oversweet smile

"I believe that we need to remind you who is more dominate in the relationship" Kamika told them

"I'll be going out with my wife" Daimou said as he exited the room with his wife who was rather proud of him

"I as well" Dragist said as he exited with Ultear beside him

The Natsus looks in fear as they hug each other

They started nagging at them before they give out a regular punishment that is actually torture to them

"you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

**At Honey Bone**

Everyone was cheering and partying at Honey Bone as they were celebrating their win on today's event

"looks like we'll be winning the bet" Natsu said with a smirk to Gajeel who was grunting at him

"let's see if you right after we pummel you down in the last day!" Gajeel shouted at him

The two started fighting again as the brawl happened with everyone in it

"haaa, and Master will be getting more damage bills" Lucy said hiding under a table with Wendy and Charla

"looks like this place is the same as our world" Dragov's voice boome out as everything stopped

"yo!" Dragov greeted them as he was standing in front of the door with Dragist, Daimou and Dragima standing behind him

"oh, it's you guys" Lucy greeted them

"I imagine that all of you are enjoying the victory you gain today?" Dragist asked her

"mostly Natsu and Gray" Lucy told them

"ahhh, we won't be having a conversation with all of this racket" Dragov told them as he snapped his finger and everything was somehow fixed and everyone was sitting at their tables with no idea what happened

"what the heck?" Gray said as he looks around the place

"what happened!?" Natsu shouted as he looks around and spotted his other him

"I WANT A REMATCH!" Natsu shouted before he got slammed down to the floor by Dragov's karate chop

"take a break, will you? All of us are on break here and would rather not have to use our strength on this" Dragov told to him as he grabbed his hand and snaps his fingers

"wow!" Lucy said in awe as she sees the floor repairing itself

"does this world's us can fix things like I can do?" Dragov asked as they shake their head as a no in reply

"he only knows how to destroy things" Lucy told them

"you guys here for a drink or what?" Gray asked them

"oh yeah, nearly slipped my mind" Dragov said as he remembered why they came here

"this" Dragov said as he pulled out a letter and gives it to Erza

"what is this?" Erza asked as she opened the letter and pulled out a ticket

"the former king gave special privilege to all guilds participating in the games to a place called Ryuzetsu land" Dragima told them

"Ryuzetsu Land!" Team Natsu shouted in joy

"yeah, and the king gave special VIP pass for you all as everything is free" Dragov said as they shouted in joy

"yeah!"

"well, we be off now, our wives are waiting for us" Dragov bid his goodbye to them as everyone was partying for the free pass to the amusement park

Everyone started to celebrate and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Next Day**

**Ryuuzetsu resort**

Friends and families were all enjoying the water park as it was a joyous day to be at a resort land

"CANNONBALL!"

Natsu came dive bombing into a pool as he caused a giant splash that reached to the pool's edge

"AYE!"

Happy came next as the blue Exceed only made a little splash due to his little body

"let's go again, Happy!" Natsu said with excitement

"Aye!" Happy agreed as they climb out of the pool and did the same thing again

"man, those two are like kids" Gray said while sitting at a bar with Juvia sitting beside him

"well, this is a resort after all" Juvia said with a smile

"yaaaahoooo!" Natsu and Happy were riding a long slide as they crash into the water and cause a huge splash of water to fly out

"like I said, kids" Gray said while taking a drink of his smoothie

* * *

Everyone was here to relax.

* * *

"let's get this pool party started!" Cana who was wearing her underwear screamed like a drunk woman as she was drinking a beer with Quatro Cerberus joining her

"Wild!" Bacchus shouted

"Four!" Rocker and the rest followed in

"you guys sure know how to let loose!" Gildarts who joined in shouted while laughing like a drunkard

* * *

"let's follow Natsu-san's example!" Sting shouted while on top of a platform where there was a long slide connected to it

"yes!" Lector and Frosch joined in

"why am I here?" Rogue asked as he was only there because Sting dragged him

"let's go!" Sting threw Rogue on the slide as he and the exceeds followed in

**SPLASH!**

They made a big splash that nearly knocked away Jet and Droy who were swimming by

"wow!"

"let's do it again!" Sting who came out of the water shouted

"yeah!" Lector and Frosch shouted in agreement as they ran back up the slide while dragging Rogue

"man, those guys are just like Natsu and Happy" Jet said while looking at them running back up the slide

"although Rogue got dragged into it" Droy said while eating a bag of chips

Sting and the others came sliding the down the water slide as they made another big splash again

* * *

On the other side, were the girls as they were enjoying some girls time with Mermaid Heel

"so, Kagura-chan got voted as one of the top ten female wizards in the Weekly Sorcerer" Milliana said while hugging a cat doll in her arms

"isn't that just spectacular?" Mira said with a smile with Erza sitting beside her

"although, it still feels embarrassing posing in front of the cameras" Kagura said with a little blush

"you get used to it" Erza reassured her little sister with a smile

"men"

A familiar voice came as Erza's face went blue a bit

"such exquisite perfumes"

Ichiya and the Trimens came in

"such beautiful locks you have, miss Kagura" Hibiki flirted with her as he had sparkles near him

"looking at you, doesn't make my heart race at all, you know" Ren said with a blush on his face

"such beauty is as expected to the one I admire" Eve added in as he looks innocent to Erza

"men" Kagura said annoyed

"come one, men!" Ichiya exclaimed as he posed with the trimens

"let us show them what we are made off!"

They started doing poses and made pick up lines to them before Erza had enough

"TAKE A HIKE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

*Twinkle*

Erza kick them away as they landed far away in the kid's pool

"as I was saying, you will get used to the cameras taking photos of you" Erza told to Kagura as she sat back to her seat

* * *

"let's go there, Cheria!" Wendy said to Cheria

"let's go! Let's go!" Cheria agreed with a smile as the two went to play in a pool while riding a float

"what angels!" Warren shouted in his mind link with Mest standing beside him with a blush on his face

* * *

"what a hot babe that one!" Macao said with a nose bleed

"that one is more hotter!" Wakaba told to him with a nose bleed as well

"both of you are wrong! That babe is more hotter!" Makarov who was in the same state as the old perverts exclaimed at the two with a massive nose bleed on him

* * *

Everyone was relaxing and playing around as everything was peaceful and relaxing to them

**3 hours later**

"haaa" Lucy sighed in relief and relaxed as she stretched her hands up while sitting on a beach bench

"so good!" Lucy said relaxed as she leans back to the seat with the some of the girls beside her

"never thought that we would be relaxing in peace like this" Erza said while relaxing

"no fighting, no damaged properties, just relaxing" Lucy said in joy and in relief

"kyaaaa! A Naked pervert!"

"he's on fire!"

The sound of people screaming and two goofballs shouting can be heard as Lucy sighs in tiredness

"spoke to soon?" Erza told to her

"yeah" Lucy said before she sees Natsu and Gray fighting as they were attracting attention to the other Patron in the resort

"Princess Stripper!"

"Fire Dirt!"

The two started to create a cartoonic fight as the two started to wreck nearby stuff

"and the damage bills keep rising" Lucy said sarcastically as Gajeel and the others got dragged into the fight as well

The fight got out of hand as the dog fight started to lead to the kid's pool where three kids were playing in the pool

"look out!" Lucy exclaimed as the children were in danger

The children look at the cloud fight before three figures appeared in front of them

"**BACK OFF!"**

The three figures shouted as they kicked away the dog fight that made the goofballs landed on a pool making a big splash

Lucy and Erza saw the three figures and were surprised to see that it was them

"what's the big idea on nearly hurting my little girl!?"

"you guys trying to hurt my son!?"

"try that again and you'll be kicking the bucket real soon!"

It was Dash, Daifuma and Daikaitou as the three were in swimming trunks and was glaring furiously at the goofballs who started the fight

"so-sorry" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel apologized to them before the Natsus huffed at them

"why are you guys here?" Lucy said a bit surprised to see them here

"if you hadn't notice, today's the holiday" Daikaitou told her as he carried up one of the children who was a little girl with pink hair

"and we were bringing our kids to the park to have a family fun time" Dash told to her as he carried up his little girl to his arms

"those three better learn to keep it down, some of us have toddlers with us" Daifuma said as he piggyback carried his son on his shoulder

"oh" Lucy and Erza said in understanding

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They both screamed with their eyes popping out of their socket

"what?" they asked the two

"you guys have kids!?" Lucy nearly screamed at them

"yeah we have kids, don't try to scare my Lily" Dash said in an overprotective voice as he holds his daughter gently

"waaaaaaa" Lucy and Erza wowed at the three

"mama" Katsu babbled as he patted his father's face

"alright, let's go to mama" Daifuma said with a smile to his son as he started to walk to the kid's slide where the other Natsus are at with their families

**Kid's pool section**

They arrived at the pool where they see that it was booked for the Natsus and their families only

"run along now" Daifuma told to his son as he started to wobble his way to his mother who was sitting at the bar with the other girls

"I see that you have the place to yourselves" Erza said as she saw how no one else beside the Natsus and their families were here

"the queen was kind enough to make this part of the place private for one day" Daikaitou explained to her as he let his daughter play along with the other kids

"because if you have a famous looking face, people tend to bug you for your own autograph"

They started to chat a bit more as they see how some of the kids look identical to their father and mother

Right now, our attention is to the bar where Erza and Lucy were chatting with the other girls

"so, your husbands literally hate sleeping alone?" Lucy asked the girls who nodded to them

"ever since we got together with our husbands, they literally turned to little clingy kids" Irene told them

"my Natsu hates sleeping alone, he stays awake the whole night waiting for me to come home" Cosmos told them

"mine as well" Éclair said too

They started to chat some more and found how it was so fun and relaxing to talk some more girl stuffs

"so, who are you guys in love with?" Kamika asked the two girls who blushed when they got into the topic

"what a bunch of green horns you two are" Irene said as she sipped her drink

"you only find love once in a life time, believe me. Once you let the chance of having love slip away, it will never come back again" Ultear told to them

"if I had to guess, this world's Erza is in love with that tattoo eyed boy" Irene guessed as she got it right when she sees Erza's face went red as her hair

At the other side of the pool where Jellal, Meredy and a young again Ultear were at, the man sneezes as he was entering the pool

"what about you Lucy?" Dragov's Erza asked her

"I assumed that you are in a relationship with this world's Natsu" she said to her as Lucy started to mumbled words

"he may look dense or dumber than our Natsu, but I can tell that he deeply cares for his family and his friends"

"give it time, I bet the two of you would look good together" Kagura told to her

"i….try" Lucy mumbled as her face was red

Time passes as it was night time and everyone was packing up after having a blast at the resort

"see you guys at tomorrow's game" Ether said while carrying his son and daughter in his arms

"bye!" Fairy Tail bid them goodbye as they went back to their inn

""give it a chance"" Lucy said in her mind as she looks at Natsu who was chatting with Happy with a goofy smile on him

"might as well" she said as she and the others walked back to their inn to prepare for tomorrow

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**The next day**

The fireworks exploded over Domus Flau Stadium as the crowd roared in both excitement and anticipation.

the final day of the Grand Magic Games.

Today was the day where the guilds proved themselves as the strongest in all of Fiore.

"After six long days the moment has finally arrived!" Lola announced over the cheering crowd. "The closing day of the Grand Magic Games is here! All of the battles, blood, sweat, and tears have all been for this moment. Today we will finally determine just who the strongest guild in Fiore is! As Always! I am your favourite colour commentator, Chapati Lola. With me for the final time is Yajima-san."

"Thank you for joining us." Yajima said.

"And our special guest is none other than our games mascot, Mato!" Lola introduced.

"Kabo" Mato said.

"let's get to the arena where our top 7 teams will be making their final entrances. First up, in 7th place, the wild dogs of Fiore. The Hellhounds without a leash: Quatro Cerberus!"

Quatro Cerberus entered the arena center with their usual vigor, howling and roaring through the crowd's cheers. Bacchus led the charge, followed by Rocker, Semmes, Nobarly, and Yeager.

"Can these wild beasts make the comeback of the century today?" Lola asked rhetorically. "We will find out in minutes. Next up is the team that came in sixth. The beautiful rogues: Blue Pegasus!"

Blue Pegasus exited the tunnel next. Led by Ichiya, the team was composed of the Tri-Mens and Jenny.

"Our next two teams are at 5th and 4th place." Lola announced.

"say hello to Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel!"

Both teams entered behind one another with Lamia Scale in front. Their team was led by Jura who was followed by Lyon, Chelia, Yuka, and Toby.

Behind them was Mermaid Heel. Led by Kagura; Millianna, Risley, Arana, and Beth all made their way to the center of the arena.

"Now for our top three!" Lola announced as the crowd roared.

"starting with number three, we have the vicious tigers! Sabertooth!"

Sting, Rogue, Minerva and Yukino who was filling in Rufus' place came in as the crowds cheered for them

"Now for second place: Fairy Tail B!"

Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia and Gildarts came in to the arena as the crowds cheered for them

"we'll be winning the games and the bet!" Gajeel said with a grin

"and last but not last the winning team of today's game! Fairy Tail A!"

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy exited the tunnel just as confident as their Fairy Tail B counterparts. The teams eyed one another, confident grins on their lips, and equally confident glows in their eyes.

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted from the stands, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild following his command along

"Do your best, Mira!" Lisanna yelled.

"Show them the power of a real man, sis!" Elfman added.

"Win Laxus!" Evergreen shouted with Freed and Bickslow joining her

"Be sure to pace yourself, Wendy!" Carla reminded.

"Show them the fruits of your training, Gajeel!" Pantherlily encouraged.

"Go get' em, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"looks like we'll be proving who is the better Dragon Slayer after all" Gajeel said with a grin that was returned with Natsu's

"yeah, I'll kick your butt any day" Natsu said with a smirk as he raised his hands up and made a "come on" flaming sign on his hand

"and now! Here comes the fiery! The burning! The strongest! Crimson Dragon!" Lola shouted on the mic as everybody looks at one tunnel where the ten Natsus came out

The crowds were cheering their name as their wives were cheering for them in the Lounge room

"now, we shall start the final day of GMG!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

A glow emitted from the bottom of the arena center, catching all of the team's attention.

In a flash the teams were gone, all of them reappearing in the city a few seconds later.

"looks like we're doing it the same as last time, huh?" Gray said as he saw that it was the same thing 2 years back

"The final event should be big, but I didn't think that they would make it like this again" Erza said as she looks around the town

"hey, I see Yukino and the others" Lucy said as she pointed to the other side of the town where they can see that Sting and his team were at

"Let's get down to the rules of the game, shall we?" Lola said.

"the rules are like last year, defeat a member of another team and gain a point, take out the leader and get 5 points, but we decided to make this year different and a lot more fun-kabo!" Mato exclaimed on the mic

"what does he mean?" Lucy asked confused

"this year, all guild must find a member of the Crimson Dragon and defeat them!"

"are you kidding?! We can barely take out one of those guys!" Bacchus shouted

"be assured that the members of the Crimson Dragon have been handicapped-kabo" Mato told them

"each of them is wearing a Magic Imbued weight vest, the vest is designed to get heavier to the amount of magic that is imbued into it, making the wearer heavier and more harder to move"

"not only that, if you tag a member of the Crimson Dragon, they are out and you are given points"

"teamwork with other guilds is allowed, but the one who takes out the member of the Crimson Dragon in the last moment shall be the one to take the point for his/ her team"

"so, what happens if we got beaten by them?" Gray asked the referee

"you are not out, rather you are teleported to the starting place where you first arrived-kabo" Mato replied to him

"This will be an interesting contest." Yajima nodded.

"so, our chance of defeating them is by working together, sounds like a plan to me!" Gray said with a smirk

"the time limit is none! 10 points shall be given to the defeat of one member of the Crimson Dragon, the game ends till there is no more member of the Crimson Dragon in the game-kabo!"

"the one who gains the most point is declared the winner of the games!"

All of the guilds got ready as they started to think of a plan

"Now are all the teams ready?!" Lola announced over the intercom. "Who will climb the mountain and secure the title of Fiore's strongest?! Let the Grand Magic Game…begin!"

The gong sounded and the crowd went wild.

"let's find Blue Pegasus! With Hibiki we can communicate with everyone in a team work play!" Erza exclaimed as she leads Fairy Tail A

"yeah!" the others agreed to her as they started to find the other guilds

**At the other side of the town**

"looks like my luck today is just damn bad" Bacchus said as he was face to face with Dash who was eating a lollipop in his mouth

"you're the only one left" Dash said as Rocker and the others were teleported to where they were start after being defeated by Dash

"looks like Dash got first blood as he nearly wiped out Quatro Cerberus!" Lola shouted on the mic

"it would seem that Bacchus is the only one standing" Yajima commented on the mic

"I maybe the only one left, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to lose that easily!" Bacchus shouted as he dashed towards Dash and started a close quarter combat with the man who dodge Bacchus' palm strike with ease

Dash then did a low kick that knocked Bacchus off of his feet and then he positions one of his revolvers at his face

"tough luck" Dash told him as he was about to pull the trigger on him

**DUUUURRRRR!**

The sound of thunder was heard as Dash jumps away from Bacchus as a lightning bolt nearly hit him

"never thought I would say this" Bacchus said with a little grin as he stares at Laxus who appeared in front of him

"but I'm glad that the Fairies came to help"

"it's Laxus! Fairy Tail B came to save Quatro Cerberus!"

"well, this game is about teamwork, so might as well!" Laxus told him as he punches the ground and a lightning bolt falls down on him creating an explosion

Dash wiped away the dust as he saw Laxus had disappeared with Bacchus

"and it would seem that Dash had lost sight of his prey-kabo" Mato commented

"got away, huh?" Dash said as he stored away his revolver before walking away to find someone else to defeat

**At a house**

Lucy was looking at the window for any signs of the Natsus as she and Gray were to keep a look out

"nothing out of the normal" Lucy said as she watches the area

"any sign of the others?" Erza asked to Hibiki as Fairy Tail A had meet up with Blue Pegasus and is coordinating a plan

"looks like Fairy Tail B had meet up Quatro Cerberus and is hiding out a few blocks away from here, Sabertooth are engaging one of the Natsus, while Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale's location are still unknown" Hibiki told to her as he was using his archive to check on everyone

"good thinking on a team work play, just five people won't be enough to defeat one of the Natsus, men" Ichiya told to Erza

"it is better this way, be it one on one or any other way, the result would've ended in their favour" Erza told to him before they heard rapid knocking coming from the door

Erza signalled the others to be ready in case if it was one of the Natsus as she summoned a sword and approached the door with Gray

The two got close to the door as they leaned beside it

Erza signalled Gray to open the door as he nodded

"1…..2…..3!" Erza counted down as Gray opened the door and the two readied their attack on who was standing outside

"it's us!" Milliana and her team appeared as the cat lady raise her hands up in surrender

"Milliana! Kagura!" Erza said in surprise

"we thought that you might meet up with Blue Pegasus, so we've been trying to find you" Kagura told to her before they heard explosions from a far

"let's discuss this inside!" Kagura said in a haste as Erza nodded and let them into the house

"it's Mermaid Heel?" Lucy said a bit taken back to see them so quickly

"sorry for intruding" Beth told to them in a polite manner

"we were trying to find you guys" Arana told to her as she sat down on a chair a bit tired

"it was a good thing that Milliana has a cat like nose as she managed to sniff out that blue cat smell coming off of your friend here" Risley said as she motions to Natsu

"Happy's smell?" Natsu said as he sniffs his vest

"what's the situation?" Kagura asked to Erza

"as you can see, we managed to pinpoint Laxus's team with Quatro Cerberus, but we are unable to pinpoint Lamia Scale's" Erza told to her as they look at Hibiki's Archive map

"we got three locations of the three Natsus the other had encountered, and I manage to contact Laxus and the others" Hibiki told to Erza as a marker appeared on the map that was moving

"they're few houses away with Quatro Cerberus"

Erza nodded in understanding

"give them a message to meet up with us" Erza told him as he nodded and did what he was told to

"it feels like we're going to war with these guys" Gray said as he kept a look out

"well we are all nicknamed one man army"

A voice spoke as it alerted them all

"one of them is here!" Hibiki exclaimed as he saw on the map that one of the Natsus signalled pop in and then Daifuma appeared in the house

"the first rule of hiding, is to mask you scent from the hunter" Daifuma told them as he threw paper balls to the ground

"retreat!" Erza exclaimed as the paper balls exploded and cause the house, they were hiding in to explode as well

**BOOM!**

**Other side of the town**

"huff…huff…..huff" Sting let out an exhausted breath as he and his team are fighting against Rious who they had encountered

"this day just gets better and better!" Sting said with a grin

"really now?" Rious asked him

"even in an exhausted state, you still want to fight me?"

"like hell we can run!" Sting exclaimed at him

"Sabertooth never runs from a fight!"

Rious grins at the determined team as he cracks his neck a bit

"what's the plan, Sting?" Rogue asked him

"never had one" Sting replied to him

"I thought so" Rogue said with a bit of a smile

"then how about I make one" Minerva said as they all disappeared from Rious' sight

"Territory Magic, and a very far distance type" Rious said as he sniffs the air and found another team's scent nearby

"in time I will find them again" Rious said as he started to casually walk the other way around

"I wonder who else found their prey?"

**At a library**

Sabertooth appeared in the library as they landed on their feet in the place

"good thinking, Ojou" Sting told to Minerva

"with these many books, it should at least cover up our scent a bit from them" Rogue said before they were alerted with the sound of footsteps coming from beside them

"who's there!" Sting exclaimed as Erza and the others appeared

"it's us" Natsu told them as they sighed in relief

"it's you guys" Orga said in relief as he sat down on the floor

"did you guys encounter one of them?" Gray asked them

"yes, it was the one who is to be called Rious-sama" Yukino answered him

"man, that guy is one of the strong ones, I'm surprise you managed to escape from him" Lucy said

"looks like we got everyone here" Hibiki said as he activated his Archive and created a map

"now we know five of their location"

The map had five red markers appeared as each marker showed the sign of each member of the Crimson Dragon

"we got Dash, Daifuma, Rious, Dragist who we just encountered and lastly…?!" Hibiki was in the middle of explaining on the whereabouts of the Natsus before his eyes widen in surprise

"i-impossible?!" he exclaimed in shock

"what's wrong?" Gray asked him

"one of them is right here!" Hibiki exclaimed as it got everyone's attention

"Archive" a voice spoke out as it alerted everyone to look around for the sound

"no wonder you are all so coordinated"

Diamat appeared as he was sitting on a chair

"damnit! We just escaped one of them now we have to deal with one more!?" Gray exclaimed as he readied his magic

"how the heck did he find us so fast?" Lucy said surprised

"it's more like you found me" Diamat told to her

"I was enjoying my time in silence in this place before you all came here"

"now then" Diamat stands up and cracks his knuckles a bit

"shall we begin?" he asked them as the others got ready

Diamat was about to dashed towards them but stopped when the roof collapse as Daikaitou and Dash came falling in

"Gaaah!"

The two came crashing down to the floor as Diamat looks at the two before looking up and sees Laxus and Gajeel on the roof

"mind if we crash in?" Gajeel said as he and Laxus retreated back

"heh?" Diamat said with an amused smile as he looks back at the others who disappeared

"escaped?"

Diamat then helps Dash and Daikaitou up as the two dust themselves off

"how did they get the drop on you two?" Diamat asked the two

"it was a strategically placed trap" Dash told him

"they're bait was luring us to the top of the roof before those two came in and put the drop on us"

"and I'm guessing that the rest of them helped with the other's escape" Diamat said as an assumption

"any counter plans?" Daikaitou asked Diamat

"none yet, but let us find the others to make sure that it is a solid proof plan" Diamat told the two as he turned around to walk away

"right now, let's find them before we strike back"

**At an underground hideout**

a hole appeared in the wall as people came sliding in

"gah!"

"ow!"

"oomph!"

"geh!"

"duah!"

Natsu came falling first into the ground before followed by Lucy and the others as the Dragon Slayer had his soul fly out of him due to the immense weight on him

"looks like they got you guys out in time" Lyon said as he helped Gray up

"where are we, Lyon?" Gray said while looking around

"as you can see, this is a hideout Jura-san made so that we can coordinate a plan to strike back" Lyon said as everyone circled around the map of Crocus

"and now that we got everyone here, it is time" Jura told to him as Hibiki activated his Archive on

"right now, the Natsus has lot advantages than us," Hibiki explained the situation

"they have heightened human senses than us, they have lot more magic capabilities and it's only a matter of time till they find us"

"but we have the element of surprise in our hands" Jura said as he motions to Hibiki to make a map

"we now know 9 of their locations, except for one" Jura told them as red markers which were moving around the place appeared on the map

"who do we do not know their location?" Erza asked him

"we know the location of Dragov, Dragist, Diamat, Rious, Daimou, Daifuma, Dash, Daikaitou, and Dragima, but we have yet to find Ether's location" Jura answered her

"it has come to my mind that Ether is the leader and is coordinating the other" Jura told them

"and that guy is probably the last one we want to encounter and fight against" Gray said as Lyon nodded in agreement

"do we have a plan to make a comeback?" Lucy asked them

"we know that they have far more capabilities in tracking us, but…." Hibiki replied before he started to type on his keyboard

"we have just one plan that might work" Hibiki said to her

"might?" Laxus said

"it is a risky chance, but i think it might just work" Hibiki explained as everyone looks at Wendy and Cheria

"let's hear it then" Gajeel said to Hibiki who nodded

"each Natsu has certain capabilities yet a certain disadvantage, we need to make separate teams for each one" Hibiki told them

"I'll stay here as your eyes and ears"

"Wendy, and Cheria are our only healers. So, they have to stay here in case one of us get injured a bit badly" Hibiki told them as they nodded in understanding

"we also need Minerva's Territory magic that will help us teleport the defeated members back here before sending them back out"

"a way to escape and to attack" Minerva assumed as Hibiki nodded

"now the group to attack" Hibiki said as everyone readied themselves

**At the town**

"_Daikaitou is at point F5"_

"_Kagura, Gajeel, and Lucy are to engage Daikaitou and use the advantage of the weight vest on him to subdue him"_

"I don't see them anywhere" Daikaitou said as he was standing on the roof trying to find someone from any of the guilds

He then sensed something coming from behind as he ducks from a flying arrow

He saw Lucy in her Star Dress: Sagittarius form and had a bow in her hand

"looks like I found one" Daikaitou said before getting kicked away by Gajeel who appeared behind him

"surprise!" Gajeel shouted before he turns his arm into an iron pole as he uses it to strike at Daikaitou's abdomen

"gaaah!"

**CRASH!**

Daikaitou crashed into the ground before he gets back up and looks at Gajeel on the roof

"you just saved me the trouble of trying to find you!" Daikaitou shouted as he had cards appeared in his hands

"you mean us"

A voice spoke behind Daikaitou as he falls to the ground because of the change of the gravity around him

"gaah!"

Kagura holds her sword in her hands as she uses her magic to make the gravity heavier on Daikaitou

"no hard feelings" Kagura said as she tag Daikaitou

"not bad" Daikaitou said with a smile as he disappeared in a flash

"the first one to fall from Crimson Dragon is Daikaitou! Mermaid Heel gains 10 points!" Lola shouted on the mic as Mermaid Heel's point increased by the said number

"we got one" Lucy said with a smile before they were teleported away

**At a garden**

"_Dash is at point O9,"_

Dash was at the garden searching for anyone before he found himself surrounded by Arana, Ren, Jager and Yukino

"_Arana, Ren, Jäger __and Yukino are to engage him with cautious"_

"did you think that with teamwork you can defeat me?" Dash asked them as he summoned his magnums to his hands

"_Yukino call Libra to change the gravity around Dash to make it lighter so that his shots miss"_

"I understand!" Yukino said as she pulls out Libra's key

"Open! The Gate of the Scales! Libra!"

Yukino chanted as she summons forth Libra

"you called?" Libra said

"make the gravity lighter around him" Yukino asked Libra who nodded

"understood!" Libra said as she changes the gravity around Dash

**BANG!**

Dash shot a bullet at Yukino but it misses because of the change of gravity around Dash

"tch!" Dash stored his magnums before igniting his fist on fire

"_Ren! Use your Air Magic to take out the air around his flames!"_

"roger that!" Ren exclaimed as he created an air tight field encasing Dash's body as his flames were put out

"_now Arana, use your Web Magic to bind him to where he is! You too Jager!"_

"haaa!"

"oraaa!"

Arana fired a sticky web at Dash as Jager finished it up with vines sprouting out of the ground as it wraps around Dash making him unable to move

Dash struggled in his bind as he can't use his magic at all

"looks like I was wrong" Dash said with a smile

"do the honors?" Arana told to Ren who tag Dash as he disappeared in a flash and 10 points were added to Blue Pegasus' score

"think of it as a thank you present to your friend"

Arana told to Ren before they were teleported back

**At the hideout**

Ren and the others appeared in the hideout as Minerva sighs a bit after using her magic

"looks like your plan worked" Jager told to Hibiki who nodded

"next team," Hibiki said as he scans through the map

"our next target is Daimou,"

"Erza, Gray, Lyon and Orga, you guys are up next"

The four who are called out stand in a formation in front of Minerva

"his location is at point U7 and not far away from him is Diamat. Lead Daimou away from Diamat before taking him out" Hibiki told them as they nodded in understanding before they were teleported away

"are any of you hurt?" Wendy asked Ren's team

"no, we're not. Thanks to Hibiki's assist, we came out unscratched" Ren told to her as she sighed in relief

"Daimou is a close combat type one, lead him into a corner. After that, Gray and Lyon are to freeze him before Orga can paralyze him" Hibiki told to the team as he watches the screen

"man, this guy is as good as the first master" Gajeel said with a smile

"flattered but I'm not that good" Hibiki told him as he watches the screen and sees that the team were leading Daimou away from Diamat

"looks like we got their attention" said Gildarts

Everyone looked at the map and saw that some of the red markers which indicates the Natsus were grouping up slowly

"send us out next" Laxus told to Hibiki

"no, not yet, we need to hold the big guns later. we need to find Ether's location. he is our top priority and I have no data on him at all"

"but we know a bit of him" Wendy told him

"really? tell me" Hibiki asked her

"he visited us at our inn two days back and he told us that he has six different Dragon Slayer magic in him"

"that just adds the danger level on him even higher" Hibiki said as he types more keys on his Archive

"yes, they got him!" Hibiki said with a smile as Erza and her team were teleported back and Lamia Scale got the point

They got a surprise look when they see that Lyon and Orga got some cut marks on them

"they need some help" Gray told them as he set down Lyon near a wall with Gajeel putting helping Orga down beside him

Wendy and Cheria got to work as they started healing their wounds

"what happened?" Laxus asked them

"that guy is more stronger with a sword than his fist, we nearly got cut into salami by him" Gray said as he motions to his shredded clothes

"but we managed to corner him before he could finish Lyon and Orga off"

"bad news, guys" Hibiki voice out as everyone looks at him

"looks like the Natsus are trying to find us"

Hibiki motions to the screen where they see that two red markers were near their location

"is one of them Ether?" Laxus asked Hibiki

Hibiki started typing as he shook his head

"no, it's Daifuma and Dragima"

"isn't Dragima the Natsu who can transform into a dragon?" Laxus said as Hibiki nodded

"looks like it's our turn" Natsu said with a grin

Hibiki nodded before typing more keys on his Archive

"looks like we got not much of a choice here" Hibiki said

"the team against Daifuma are Rogue, Juvia, Bacchus and Milliana" Hibiki called out their names as they got ready

"next team against Dragima are Laxus, Sting, Mira, and Natsu"

"alright!" Natsu said with a grin as he pounds his fist together

"before engaging them, lead them away from each other in order to not let them assist each other"

Hibiki told them as they nodded

Minerva readied her Territory as she teleported them to their location

"in the meantime, we need to get away from here as quick as possible" Hibiki said as Jura nodded

Jura wave his hand to the side before pushing them forward as he made a tunnel

"this way" Jura told them as he leads the way with the rest following him

**In the town**

The teams were teleported into the town with no sight of Dragima nor Daifuma

"did she teleport us to the wrong place?" Natsu asked as he didn't see, nor smell, nor hear their opponents

A low growl was heard from behind as Natsu and the others look back and sees Dragima towering over them with Daifuma standing on his shoulders

"you just had to open your big mouth" Laxus said as they dispersed when Daifuma came jumping in while throwing Shurikens at them

"stick with the plan!" Laxus shouted as he and his team started to attack Dragima

"got it!" Juvia shouted back as she and her team lead Daifuma away from Dragima

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At Domus Flau**

"what an amazing fight! The guilds have ban together and created such an inspiring moment in history!" Lola shouted on the mic as Yajima nodded in agreement

"there are only 7 members and the alliance are taking two on-kabo!" Mato shouted on the mic as they see on the screen that Laxus' team is dealing with Dragima with all they can

"who will emerge victorious!" Lola shouted on the mic

**At VIP Lounge area**

"looks like teamwork is the best thing they can do against us" Daikaitou said sitting on a chair with his wife beside him

"but how long will that work?" Dash asked him while eating a jawbreaker with his wife sitting on his lap

"only time will tell" Daimou said as he sips his tea with his wife

They then watch back the screen with the girls as they watch to see who will come out victorious

**With Fairy tail**

"go! Everyone!" Makarov cheered on with the rest following in

"get them!" Happy shouted

"show them who's boss Laxus!" Evergreen shouted with Freed and Bickslow

"look!" Elfman shouted as he pointed to one screen that had the image of Dragov meeting with Dragist

"this doesn't look good" said Cana

**Back at the town**

"orraaa!" Natsu shouted as he did a flaming dropkick to Dragima's head as it didn't do anything to the dragon

"**not gonna work"** Dragima told him before he slams his claw at Natsu

Natsu got trapped between the ground and his claw as he tried to get out of it

"**Raging Bolt!"**

"**Demon Blast!"**

Laxus and Mira came in as both fired on Dragima's back making him roar

Sting drags Natsu out of his bind as the two then jumps away as a claw strike came from Dragima

Dragima breathes out a fireball that was heading towards Laxus and Mira

"dodge it!" Laxus shouted as he and Mira dodge the fireball that created an explosion in the sky

"**Holy Ray!"**

Sting fired a barrage of light blast at Dragima's back as the dragon looks at him

"over here!" Sting shouted as he fired more light blast at him

"**don't you ever learn?**" said Dragima as he pulled back a claw

"no, we don't!"

Natsu's voice came booming out from above as Dragima looks up and sees Natsu falling towards him

"**Enryuo no Hokken!"**

Natsu punches Dragima's head with a crimson flaming punch that caused the dragon to crash his head to the ground

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

An explosion was created from Natsu's attack as the field was clouded with black smoke

"did that do it?!" Sting exclaimed before seeing Natsu flying towards him

"guuuah!" the two crashed down to the ground as they went rolling around for a moment before stopping

"**like I said, won't work"** Dragima told them

"really?" Laxus voice out to Dragima as the dragon looks at him

"**what do you mean?"**

"look" Laxus said as he pointed at Dragima's back

Dragima looks at his back and saw that Mira has tag him

"looks like we got you" Mira said with a sweet smile

"**a diversion tactic, huh? Well played"** Dragima said as he disappeared in a flash as Fairy Tail B gains 10 points

"Dragima is out! Looks like Fairy Tail B gets the points!" Lola shouted on the mic

"let's help out the others" Laxus said as he and the team went to find where the others are

**At another side of the town**

"**Water Lock!"**

Juvia encased Daifuma in a sphere of water before the ninja burst into flames and disappears in the water

"look out!" shouted Milliana as shurikens came flying at them

Juvia turned her body into water as the shurikens flied through her

"Juvia is water, projectiles shall not work against Juvia" Juvia said as Daifuma appeared on a house's roof

"that's because they weren't supposed to hit you" Daifuma said as the shurikens had paper balls attached to the shurikens with a string that was lit

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Kyaaa!" "aaaah!"

The paper balls exploded in large flashes as it causes temporary blindness on Milliana and Juvia

Daifuma sighs as he thought that they would know better

"don't wander off in your head when in battle!"

Rogue appeared as he swipes his hand imbued with shadow at Daifuma

Daifuma exploded into smoke as the man was replaced with a straw substitute

"who said I was?" Daifuma appeared behind Rogue as the man kicks him away

"Gaaah!"

Rogue crashes to a wall as Daifuma pulled out several kunais from his vest

"is this the best the three of you can give?" Daifuma asked them before he duck his head from Bacchus' palm strike

"damnit!" Bacchus cursed before he started close quarter combat against Daifuma

Daifuma dodges all of his attacks as he grabs Bacchus' hand and threw him over his shoulder

"Gah!"

"is this it?" Daifuma asked him before throwing him away

Rogue and the others stand up and they face towards Daifuma who might be the trickiest and the hardest opponent, they had to fight in their lives

"still wanna go?" Daifuma asked them before feeling someone was behind him

"not gonna work!...?!" Daifuma pulled out a paper ball and was about to throw it at the person behind him but was surprise to see Kamika standing there

"Kamika!?" he exclaimed in surprise

Kamika smiles and waved at him before Daifuma got tag by Natsu who appeared behind him

"what the!?" Daifuma exclaimed as he started to get teleported away

"sorry" Kamika said as she transformed into Mira

"Damnit!" Daifuma disappeared as Fairy Tail A gets 10 points

"alright!" Natsu said with a grin as they were teleported away

**At the VIP Lounge area**

"that was lame, even for you" Dragima told to Daifuma who was sitting dogeza to his wife who sported a disappointed look on him

"so, you can't tell your real wife with just one look" Kamika told him as Daifuma shakes in fear for his life

"um, …?" Daifuma tried to make up an excuse but failed

"I think I need to teach you again, why am I more dominate in our marriage" Kamika said as she started to drag her husband into a guest room

"Help me!" Daifuma screamed for help before Kamika throws him into the room and closes the door with the sound of a lock click ringing out

The Natsus looked in pity to him as they prayed that he would still be able to feel his legs before watching back the match while ignoring the sound of moaning coming from the room

**Back at the underground hideout**

Natsu and the others appeared in the hideout which was relocated away from their previous location

"we got them!" Natsu said with a grin

"five down, five to go" said Hibiki as he crossed out Daifuma's and Dragima's name off the list of fighters left outside.

"did you guys find Ether's location?" Laxus asked him while helping Juvia and Milliana down so that Wendy and Cheria can heal their eyes

"no, it's like he's not even here at all" Hibiki told him as he tried his best to find him

"we'll deal with that later, right now.." Erza told to them as she looks at the map where four of their last opponents were waiting on them to appear

"we got a bigger problem to handle"

"Diamat, Dragov, Dragist, Rious. They're the top five stronger ones" Gildarts said as he watches the screen on how that Dragov and Dragist were laying back easy while Diamat seems to be ready for a fight and Rious was standing on top of a tower all alone with a bored look on his face

"each of them is stronger than the other, combined? they can take us out in mere seconds" Hibiki said as he typed on his archive

"well, what's the plan?" Natsu asked them while readying for a fight

"because I'm fired up to take them down!"

They all started to think of a plan before their mind came none as they turn to Erza for a plan

"I think I have just the right plan" Erza said with a smile as everyone listens to the plan

**in the town**

Diamat was looking around the town for anyone as he sniffs the air for their scent

Dragist and Dragov was at a house's roof sitting on it as they let Diamat be the first one to fight them

"not much of a plan if we just go head on" Dragov said as he throws a pebble to the street

"to think that they managed to take out five of us in just 2 hours"

"3 if you count Dragima's and Daifuma's defeat" Dragist told him

"oh yeah"

The two laid back into a resting position as they wait for any action to come

Rious who was leaning against a brick wall was waiting and hearing things before he opened his eyes

"here they come" he said as Diamat started smashing houses with his feet

**With Diamat**

He started punching and stomping his claws and feet at the buildings as the teams were running around the place

"over here!" Yuka shouted at Diamat before running away

"no! here!" Norbaly shouted as he started running away as well

The alliance was running circle around Diamat as he strikes at them but misses

"**stop running around!"** Diamat shouted as he took a deep breath and took one step back

"now!" Lucy shouted as the ground Diamat just stepped on, suddenly collapses as the Dragon got unbalanced and his roar was misfired

"Gajeel!" Gray shouted as Gajeel flying in

"**Metsuryu Ougi! Goma Tetsu Jin Ken!"**

Gajeel swings his long Tetsuryuken as he strikes Diamat's head hard that it made the Crimson Dragon fall to the ground in a large crash

"using the enemy's size to their advantage, as expected of them" Dragov said as he watches Gajeel tag Diamat who disappears in a flash

"and Diamat is out! The only remaining members are Dragov, Dragist, Rious and Ether! Can they do it?! Can they defeat the Crimson Dragon!?"

"never thought that we lose two of our big guns" Dragov said as he stands up with Dragist following

"never to underestimate Fairy Tail, is what Makarov would say at this time" Dragist said before the two did a spin kick to block Gildarts and Laxus' punches

"yeah, he would say that" Dragov agreed with him before the two swings Laxus and Gildarts away from them

Laxus and Gildarts came crashing down to the streets as they then got up and readied themselves

"using Diamat's size to make him go out, pretty clever, was it Erza's plan?" Dragov asked them while summoning his Gauntlet Sluggers on

"yeah, and it was one heck of a good plan too" Gildarts told him as he shambles the building, they were on

Dragov and Dragist jumps off the building as they landed near Laxus and Gildarts

"while we were distracted with watching Diamat fall, the two of you took the chance to tag us off guard" Dragist assumed as he was correct

"oh well," said Dragov as he took off his sluggers and readied them up

"even with the handicaps, we won't be going down that easy" Dragist told them as he summoned Drac on

Gildarts and Laxus looks at the two while readying their magic as their next move cause Dragov and Dragist to look in surprise

They ran away

"what the?" Dragov said confused

"I don't recall seeing the Gildarts Clive nor the Laxus of this world to run with a tail between their legs" Dragist said confused as well

The two looks at them running away before they sense a magic pressure building up from a far

They turn around and sees a giant ice arrow aiming for them

"not a bad plan" Dragov said with a smile

"to see that Gray and Lyon with the addition of Juvia creating a three-way Unison Raid on us, very praise worthy" said Dragist before the two got engulfed in an ice explosion

**BOOM!**

A giant glacier appeared as the two were encased in it

"but too bad" Dragov said in the glacier as his body started to heat up with Dragov in the same state as well

**CRACK! SHATTER!**

They broke free of their icy prison before deciding to chase after the two

"you go for Laxus, I'll go for Gildarts" Dragov told to Dragist who nodded to the plan

The two then went separate ways as they chase after the two S-class mages

Rious was looking over them as he yawned

"they're walking into a trap" said Rious as he watches how the alliance was preparing a trap for the two

**At an alley way**

Dragov was chasing after Gildarts who was running into an alleyway as Dragov gives chase

"hmmm" he hummed before jumping a step back as the ground in front of him collapses

"trying to trick me into a trap, clever Erza"

Dragov threw his sluggers as they tripped off the trip wires in front of him

Traps of all sort was triggered as they failed to do their job

"never try to set a trap to someone who has heightened senses" Dragov said as he started to walk casually following Gildarts' scent

"hey!" a shout was heard as it grabbed Dragov's attention

The man turns around and spotted Lucy

"catch me if you can!" shouted Lucy as she started running away

"first Gildarts then Lucy," Dragov said with a sigh before starting to chase after her

He started to jump around the narrow alleyway as he got in front of Lucy who stopped in her place

"now" said Dragov as he raised his sluggers up

"where are the others, Lucy? Or should I say?" Dragov swings his sluggers at Lucy who puffed into smoke

"Gemini?" he said as Gemini appeared out of the smoke

"we got you good!" Gemini said before the spirit of the twins disappeared

"oh really?" Dragov said as he caught an arrow with his bare hands

"did i?" Dragov looks behind and saw that Lucy was in her star dress Sagittarius form and had shot the arrow at him from the top of a tower

"Lucy on a tower" Dragov said before he grabbed a pebble on the street and throws it as the tower, Lucy was standing on came crumbling down

"now a Lucy on the street"

He then started to walk away to find Gildarts who piqued his interest more

"hey!" another shout was heard as Dragov sighs and turns his head around

"who is it no-….?!" Dragov's eyes pooped out of their socket as he had a nosebleed coming out

Erza appeared and she was wearing her Seduction armor that was working extremely well against someone like Dragov

"hi~!" Erza greeted him with a seductive smile that got Dragov's face beat red before she sees him pass out with blood pooling beside him

"E- Erotic..gah!" Dragov muttered his last words before passing out

Erza sighs as she reequipped her Heart Kreuz armor on

"I feel bad for you when you meet your wife" Erza said a bit pity before tagging Dragov as he disappeared in a flash

"Erza taken out Dragov! Fairy Tail A got another 10 points for their score!" Lola commented on the mic

"with the power all females have" Yajima said with a little blush on him

"now for the last three" Erza said before she started running to join the other

**At a church**

Dragist followed Laxus into a church as he lost sight of the lightning mage

"a trap?" Dragist assumed as he slammed his fist to the ground that caused the whole place to shake

Some of the church properties started falling and so did the sound of people panic voices in the church

"child's play" said Dragist as he started to walk to the sound of people arguing

A tile he stepped on suddenly sinks in as it caught his attention

"ho? a set up trap?" said Dragist before he jumps away from a falling iron trap

"must be Gajeel's handiwork"

He then started to backflips away as magic blast came flying at him

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Damn we miss!" Rocker and the rest of his team curses as they hide back

"never curse when you are a sniper" Dragist said as he had flames appearing in his hands

He swings his hands as it causes a flaming explosion to where Rocker and the others at

**BOOM!**

Rocker and the others came falling down with the rubble

Dragist started to walk towards them as he was about to take them out but stopped when the ground got turn into dices

"Gildarts, huh?" Dragist said before he got dragged down to the hole from the sudden change of gravity

Dragist caught the sight of Kagura who was hiding behind the church's organ

"a though out plan by them, very impressive" Dragist uses his flames on his legs as boosters as he got out of the hole in mere seconds

"who else is here?"

He asked before he ducks his head from Bacchus and Ichiya as the two tried to strike from behind him

"damn, we missed!" "Men"

Dragist grabbed their legs and throws them away as they crashed into the chairs in the place

Kagura came swooping in as she swings her sword around Dragist who parried them off by using his gauntlet as a shield

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The two got into a power struggle as metallic sparks flies in the air

"were you suppose to defeat me?" asked Dragist

"no, I was supposed to stall you" Kagura replied to him before she kicks him away

Dragist skidded back as he sensed a magic build up from behind him

He looks back and saw Lyon and Gray behind him

"**Double! Super Freeze Arrow!"**

The two shouted as they fired a giant ice arrow at Dragist as it encased him into a giant glacier of ice that exploded in the church causing it to collapse down

"this is! There is a glacier at the church!" Lola shouted on the mic as his wig flies up

"this can only be the work of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia-kabo!" Mato exclaimed on the mic

"good teamwork, you two" said Yajima with a nod and a smile

""I see"" Dragist thought in his mind as he was in the glacier

""Kagura and the rest of them stalled time for Gray and Lyon to fire their combi attack to try and tag me while I'm in it, a very impressive plan, but…""

Dragist's body heat started to rise as the glacier was melting

""against an opponent who has the ability to heat things up, is such a wasteful tactic""

**CRACK!**

Dragist's hand broke free out of the ice before his whole body came following in

He stands up on the glacier before walking back into the nearly destroyed church

"good teamwork, and good timing. But wrong opponent" said Dragist as he was face to face with Gray and Lyon

"the two of you might had the chance to defeat me after tiring me out"

"that's because we're also stalling time as well" Gray told him with a smirk as his eyes widen when he hears the ice behind him breaking apart as Gildarts and Laxus appeared behind him with fists filled with their magic

"they're the ones who are going to defeat you" Gray said as he and Lyon jump away from Dragist who turned around to look at the two

"took quite some time to prepare this plan" Gildarts told him as his magic was flaring even more in his fist

"but it was worth it!" Laxus shouted as they dashed at Dragist who didn't got the time to defend

"well done" said Dragist as he accepted his defeat by them

"**Rairyu no Hokken!"**

"**Haja Kessen! Zetten!"**

The two throwed their fist at Dragist as the collison of focused magic power caused a devastating explosion

**BOOM!**

"OH MY! THE CHURCH BLEW UP! IS DRAGIST DEFEATED BY LAXUS AND GILDARTS!?" Lola shouted on the mic as the whole city was rumbling and shaking

The explosion and the rumblings settled down as the two were exhausted from letting out that much magic power

Dragist came falling in as he crashed to the ground

Lyon and Gray came in as Lyon tag Dragist and got his guild their points

"DRAGIST IS OUT! LAMIA SCALE GAINS THEIR POINTS!"

"Ur-san would be proud of you two" Dragist said with a small smile before he was teleported away

Lyon and Gray then falls to the ground, exhausted

"man, what a day this been" Gray said as he looks at the setting sun

"it took the effort of all of us to defeat them" Lyon said while sighing in contentment

The two then felt rumbling and shaking as they look up and sees Gajeel falling towards them

"Gajeel?!" they exclaimed in surprise

"I got him!" Bacchus shouted as he jumps up and breaks their landing

**CRASH!**

They then went towards Bacchus and Gajeel as they couldn't believe the bruise on his face

"looks like victory celebration has to wait" Gildarts told them as he looks to where Gajeel came flying from

"we still got two more to handle"

They all look to the place, Gajeel came flying from as it has explosions and destruction sprouting out everywhere as houses were destroyed in an instant

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Domus Flau**

"I can't describe it, Ladies and Gentleman, I can't even put words into it" Lola said on the mic as they watch the screen where Rious is surrounded by everyone

"all of the guilds, the alliance of guild is now down to their last stand against the two most strongest members of the Crimson Dragon, and right now, I don't know what will happen, the time is closing in, and we can even feel the tension of the battle"

All of the crowds watch the screen with intense stares of excitement, anguish, and many more

Who will win and be victorious?

**VIP Lounge Area**

The Natsus were watching the screen as they watch the battle with their wives

"to think that it would come to this" Dragima said as he stared at the screen

"yes, the tension of battle, is breathtaking" Daimou told to them

"knowing those two, they might prove to be the hardest obstacle to overcome"

"better than this guy over here" Daikaitou said as he points towards Dragov who was out cold as he had a wet towel over his face while his wife was fanning him

"knock out because of a nosebleed? That is way embarrassing"

"all's well and end's well, right now, let us see who shall be the winner" Diamat said as they watch the fight happening

**At the town**

Rious breath out a sigh as he cracks his knuckle after sending Gajeel flying up to the sky

"can't believe you guys managed to take out Dragov and Dragist" said Rious as he was surrounded by everyone

"let's go!" Erza exclaimed as she reequipped to her Purgatory Armor and summons her giant mace

"bring it" Rious said as he dodges an arrow from behind before he back flips away from Erza's mace

Rious slams his fist to the ground as the whole street rumbles and shake

Everyone got off balance as Rious took the chance to dash at Wendy and Cheria

"first thing first.." Rious said as he appeared behind the two

"is to take out the healers"

He swings his hand and was about to knock the two girls out but his attempt was failed when the two were teleported away

"ho?" Rious looks in amusement as Wendy and Cheria appeared on a house's roof with Minerva

"there are Healers and a Teleporter, and I'm guessing that's how you all look fine after fighting all of us and then getting away that easy"

Rious then did a spin as Sting and Rogue came swiping in but their attempt failed

He then grabs the two by their collar before throwing them away

"gah!" "guah!"

Erza came dashing in as the scarlet knight swings her mace at Rious who dodge them all with ease

He then catches her mace with one hand as he smirks at her

"Purgatory Armor, a very strong armor in offense and defense, but it lacks one thing" Rious told her as he clenches the mace causing a crack upon it

"it's only as strong as the wearer"

Rious then did a swing kick as he kicks away Erza on her side

"Gaaah!"

He smirks to her before he made a wall of fire around him as flying arrows came raining on him but got disintegrated by the fire wall

Rious looks up and sees Lucy on top of a tower with Yukino

"let's even the odds" said Rious as he creates a flaming bow and arrow

He pulled the arrow on the bow as he aims at the tower

Rious let's go of the arrow as it flies towards the tower causing it to explode and crumble down

He smiles a bit to his handiwork before he did a high jump as Sting came punching in but missed

"nice effort, but wrong timing" said Rious to him as he landed near the man before kicking him away

"haaaaaa!" Erza came dashing in with her Flight Armor on as she uses her enhanced speed to strike at Rious who did multiple sidesteps to dodge

"**Hishō: Sonikku Kurō!"**

Erza dashes towards Rious at high speed and slashes her swords multiple times from every direction

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

Rious smirks as he dodges them all because in his eyes, the swords were moving so slow

Erza huffs her breathing as she raises her swords at Rious

"sorry, but they were so slow" Rious said with a smirk before it disappears when a cut appeared on his right cheek

"you thought wrong" Erza told him before she re equipped again

"this is the first time a mage had done that to me" Rious said to her as he wipes off the cut which disappears to his touch

"you're good, Erza"

Erza was now wearing her Arumadura Fearī as she readied her swords for the attack

"come, this is going to be fun" said Rious with a smirk as the two dashed at each other

**At the other side of the town**

"you're okay now" Cheria told to Lyon after healing him

"thanks" Lyon thanked her before looking to the screen as Erza was the only one handling Rious by herself

"as expected from the Queen of Fairies" Lyon said as he watches the fight

"Erza maybe strong but this guy is just holding back against her" Gildarts told him

"we need to help her now" Gray told them as they started making their way towards the fight

**Back to the fight**

"Haaaaaa!"

Erza swings her swords at Rious as they missed

Rious smirks as he ignites his fist on fire

Erza saw it coming as she summoned her Flame Empress' sword into her hands and block the flaming punch

"good thinking" Rious praised her before he jumps away when Erza swings her left sword at him

"but too slow"

Rious ignites both his fist on fire as he dashed towards Erza and sends gatling of his fists at her

Erza parried them off with the best as she can

**CLANG!**

Her swords flied out of her hands as Rious took the chance to kick her away

Erza crashed to a building's wall as she falls to the ground

"give up?" Rious asked her while crossing his arms

"never" Erza replied to him as she stands back up

"Fairy Tail never quits!"

**At the stand**

"GO! ERZA!" Makarov and the rest shouted and cheered for her till they scream their lungs out

**Back to the fight**

"just like the Erza in my world" said Rious as a praise

Erza summon her swords as she readied them

"and besides, I was just stalling for time while we were fighting" Erza told to him with a smile as it made him raise an eyebrow

"oh really?" Rious replied to her before he catches' Gildart's fist before it could hit him

"I thought you all know that we have heightened senses"

Rious swings Gidlarts over his shoulders before getting punched to the side by Jura

**CRASH!**

"But it does not mean that an opening can't be seen" Jura told to him as everyone got ready when he gets out

Rious's hand came out as the man cracks his neck a bit

"so, everyone's here, huh?" Rious said as he cracks his knuckles and throw away his vest

"let's see who can beat me"

Rious told them before he dashed towards them

"here he comes!" Laxus shouted as they dodge his attack before giving him their counterattack

"haaa!"

Erza and Kagura swings their swords at Rious who defended by transforming his skin into dragon scales

Rious then kicks them away before he got into a close combat fight with Natsu and Gray as the two punch their fists at Rious

He parried them off with his hands as he grabs their heads in an opening before slamming them at each other

"oow!"

Rious then grabs their hands before swinging them away at Sting and Rogue who caught them

Jura and Gildarts came in next as Gildarts smashed the ground before Jura use his magic to send the dozens of rubble at Rious

Rious took a deep breath as flames flies into his mouth

"**Karyu no Hoko!"**

He melted away the rubble as he dashed towards Gildarts and punches him on the face as he then kicks him away

Jura made several hand signs as he made a giant rock tomb, surrounding Rious

"now!" Jura shouted as Kagura uses her magic to increase the gravity on the tomb

Rious flinches a bit before standing back up

"with the extra weight, this is nothing" said Rious with a smirk before feeling the gravity getting heavier

"what the!?" Rious exclaimed as his eyes glowed golden

He looks through the rock tomb and sees that Yukino had summoned Libra who was making the gravity pressure more heavier

""I see""

Rious thought in his mind before he burst into flames

"**Karyu no!"**

All of the flames gathered into his hands as they created a flaming sphere in his hands

"**Koen!"**

He threw the flaming sphere to the ground as it exploded

**BOOM!**

The rock tomb he was in, came crumbling down as Natsu came out unscathed

"that took care of that" Rious said as he dusted off some dust on his pants

He then dodges ice arrows and ice eagles that were flying at him as he did multiple backflips to dodge them

"OOOOraa!" Laxus punches the air as a lightning bolt came falling down on Rious who took the attack head on

**DUUUUUURRRRRR**

Rious got paralyzed a bit as he shook it off before throwing a fireball at Laxus as it exploded upon contact

"now!" Jura shouted as Erza appeared behind him with her swords combined into one

Rious looks behind as he turns to defend against her attack

"**Feari! Basuto!**

Erza swings her sword at Rious as it causes a devastating torrent of energy to burst through the area and causes a devastating shockwave

**BOOM!**

**RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

The whole town shook from the magic blast as the crowds were surprised by it

The dust started to settle as everyone waits on the result of the collision of power

The sound of metal shards falling to the ground could be heard as everyone saw that Erza was standing where she threw her strongest attack at

"not bad, Erza. Not bad at all" Rious' voice spoke out as the dust flies away and revealed that he had his hand on Erza's shatter sword

Erza's eyes widen in shock as her powerful attack did nothing on him

If Rious was already this strong to block such attack, how stronger is Ether?

"if you managed to make me exert more of my magic power, just by a little more, I would've been cut a bit by your attack"

Rious then threw away the metal shards as he dusted off his hands

He then put a finger on Erza's armor as he pokes it and the Armaruda Fairy shattered into pieces

"wha!?"

"Everything is never perfect, nothing is strong, hard, or anything, everything has a weak point"

Rious told her as he smiled a bit

"Erza Scarlet is bewildered by his actions as she isn't moving at all!" Lola shouted on the mic

"I could take you all out right now.." Rious said as he raises a hand up and ignited in flames as it got everyone tensed

"but I let Ether do that" Rious said as he took Erza's hand and tag himself with it

"right now, I'm satisfied with our battle" Rious said with a smile as he patted Erza's head a little before disappearing in a flash

"eh?" they all said before hearing Lola saying that Fairy Tail A gets 10 points

**VIP Lounge area**

Rious appeared in the room with a satisfied look

"aren't you the softy?" Dragima told him as Rious shrugs his shoulders before his eyes spotted Daifuma who was dried as a skeleton while sitting on a couch with his wife snuggling to him

"I do not want to know what happened to him" said Rious before sitting beside his wife as she gives him a peck on the cheek

"you still have a soft spot for our little girl" Irene told him as Rious smiled

"even if this is a different world, I could never hurt Erza" Rious told him

"here here" Dragov agreed with him as he eats popcorn that was fed to him by his wife

**At Domus Flau**

"9 are out! 9 members of the Crimson Dragon are out!" Lola shouted on the mic

"the only one left is Ether! who will get him and be victorious!?"

"this is an urgent news-kabo!" Mato boomed in

"we thought something like this might happen, as a new rule is in valid-kabo!"

**At the town**

"a new rule?" Gray asked as he watches the screen where Mato's face can be seen

"_the new rule is that if the only member left of the Crimson Dragon is Ether, the value points of him has been raised up!"_

"does that mean he is worth more than 10 points?" Lucy said

"_Ether tag points is 100!"_

"no way!"

Everyone shouted in disbelieve and shock

"_and not only that, Ether's handicap on his magic weight vest has been increased to the weight of an entire city-kabo!"_

"an entire city?!" Lucy exclaimed as she imagines carrying city on her back before she was squashed

"who on earth made this rule?" Gray said while thinking that whoever made this rule must be insane

"I did"

A voice spoke as everyone got tensed as they turn to the other side of the streets and sees Ether walking towards them casually

"you made the rule on yourself?" Natsu asked him with a confused look

"yes, and it's because it will be more exciting for me to fight with handicaps" Ether told him with a smile as his eyes turned black and red dragon slit eyes appeared

"**and I fight better when I'm not near anyone I love**" Ether said in a demonic like voice that nearly scared everyone

At the VIP Lounge area, Sayla smiled joyfully to her husband as she rubbed her stomach a bit

"**I shall be giving you all a 20 minutes head start to retreat before the final battle begins"**

Ether told them as he snaps his fingers and a black portal appeared behind him

A large skeletal like throne chair appeared as Ether sat on it

"**i suggest that you all don't hold back when fighting against me"** Ether snaps his fingers again as some of their wounds were healed

"**I won't be as easy to tag like the others"**

Erza and the others looked at him before deciding to retreat for the period

Ether smirks a bit evilly as he started chuckling that made the atmosphere more darker and colder

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Domus Flau**

"it would seem that Ether is giving the alliance some time to recuperate, what an admirable thing to do!" Lola commented on the mic

"a very admirable mage he is" Yajima said with a smile

"in the meantime, any of the folks who needs to go to the bathroom, I suggest taking the time to go right now, because after the time is up, we are about to see the battle of our lives-kabo!" Mato told the crowds as some heed his words

"the time left is 20 minutes, after the time is up, the real thing will begin" Yajima said with a smile

**At Fairy Tail Stand**

"will Natsu and the others be alright?" Levy said as she watches the timer

"given the time to recuperate and the time to create a plan, some might say that they might have a 1% chance of winning against him" Makarov said as he watches the screen where Erza and the team were focusing on creating a plan

"but, the chance of them getting beaten is more higher" Cana said

"go! Natsu! Don't lose to him!" Happy cheered in

""I believe in you Erza, I know that you can lead everyone to victory"" Makarov thought as he watch the timer and saw that 10 minutes have passed and the timer is getting closer to the number 0

"I believe in you"

**At the town**

"I'd say we should focus all of our attacks at him, giving him everything we got!" Gajeel retorted to Erza as they were in the middle of making a plan

"that won't work, according to my calculations, he might just devour our magic attack" Hibiki told him

"we don't know if we don't try!" Gajeel retorted back

They were all thinking of a plan to strike at Ether as this was the last boss, the final dragon to defeat

All of the plans they can think of, went down the drain to the fact that Ether can counter their plans

"guys, we only have 10 minutes left!" Lucy exclaimed to them

Everyone started arguing at each other as they started to give out plans that will failed, plans that won't even work at all

A tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead as she slams her hands on the ground making everyone silence

"ENOUGH!"

She shouted as everyone got quiet

"we won't be able to formulate a plan if we all shout at each other like a bunch of wackos!"

Erza then sighs as she rubs her forehead, trying to ease her stress

"how much time do we have left?" Erza asked them

"9 minutes 45 seconds and counting" Hibiki replied to her

"not much time left"

Erza then looks to the screen where Ether was as the man was still sitting on his throne with a casual face

"first thing first, we know that our last opponent posses six elements of Dragon Slayer magic in him." Erza said as she started to think of a plan

"second, he has been handicapped and is still able to move even with a ton of weight on him"

"and lastly, we know for a fact that he is at least 10 km away from our current position"

"this are the only three facts we know of him, and we know that he doesn't have a weakness at all"

Erza put a finger to her chin as she tried to process the only information, they have on their last opponent

She was thinking hard for a plan before remembering Rious' words to her

""_Everything is never perfect, nothing is strong, hard, or anything, everything has a weak point""_

"everything is never perfect. everything has a weak point" Erza muttered out Rious' words as she got an idea

"I got a plan" said Erza with a smile as everyone listens to her explanation of the plan

**With Ether**

The man was still sitting on his throne with an hourglass was in his hands as the sands ran out

"**the time has come"** Ether said before he got up and cracks his knuckles then his neck as his throne disappears

"**the hunt begins"**

Ether was about to dashed to the whole town to find them but was surprise to see them marching towards him

"**to think that you all decided to do this"** Ether said as he crossed his arms

"**you have a plan to use at me?"**

Erza took lead as she raised her sword up at him

"we do, and we will take you down! Together!"

Erza shouted as everyone shouted in agreement

"**interesting, come then! Show me your determination!"**

Ether dashed towards them as Erza and the others got ready

"Separate!" Erza shouted as everyone jumps away

Erza equipped her Adamantine Armor on as she slams her shield and defended against Ether's punch

"tch! Guh!" Erza grunted as she got pushed back by Ether's punch

"**heh!"** Ether smirks as he raised his left hand up as winds twirl around it

"**Tengokuryu no!"**

"Wendy! Ren! Cheria!" Erza shouted their names as they appeared near them

"yes!" "gotcha!" "roger!"

The three hold their hands up as they created three green magic circles in front of them as the wind gathered around Ether's hand disappeared

"**I see"** Ether said as he kicks away Erza before targeting Wendy and the others

Ether dashed towards them before seeing them disappearing as he crashes into a wall

Minerva was on a house's roof a few miles away from the fight as the three appeared beside her

"keep it up, only five more to go" Minerva told them as she uses her magic to teleport Jura and Laxus to the battle

"**Kansho!"**

Erza reequipped into her Ataraxia Armor as she sends her sword wings to fly towards Ether

Ether backflips away as he slams his hands on the ground as the ground started to shake with water pouring out of the cracks in the streets

"**Suiryu no!"**

Natsu chanted as the water gushes out of the cracks

"**Kanketsusen!"**

Geysers exploded out of the ground as it started to flood the streets

"Juvia! Eve! Lyon! It's your turn!"

Erza shouted as she reequipped into her Sea Empress Armor and uses her sword and slashed a magic attack at Ether who swings his hand to defend against it

"got it!" Juvia shouted back as she placed her hands to the ground with Eve and Lyon following the same

The geysers started to get weaker as they sunk back to the cracks

Ether smirks as he dashed towards Erza who backflips away from a hand strike as she re equipped into her Morning Star Armor

"**Myojo! Foton Suraisa!"**

Erza pointed her swords at Ether as a blast of magic was fired at him

Ether smirks as he kicks away the magic blast up in the air

**BOOM!**

The magic blast exploded as it created fireworks

Erza then dashes towards Ether as she swings her swords at him

Ether caught her swords with his bare hands before he breaks them

He then kicks Erza away before he sets his eyes on Juvia and the others who disappeared just like Wendy and the others

"**Tch!"** He clicked his tongue before he got a kick to the back by Gildarts

"where do you think you're looking?!" Gildarts shouted as he started punching Ether who parried his fists off

"**right at you!"** Ether exclaimed as he punches Gildarts right on the face as the Crash Mage was sent skidding back a bit

"then set your eyes on me!" a shout was heard as Ether lifts his right hand up to defend against a palm strike from Bacchus who appeared behind him

The two got into a close quarter combat as Gildarts join back in

**At Domus FLau**

The crowds were cheering like crazy as they watch the close quarter fight on the Lacrima Screen as all of the guilds were cheering for them

"a left hook! and a right hook! a kick! A jab! an uppercut! What an amazing fight we have here folks!" Lola shouted on the mic

"Ether! Gildarts! Bacchus! And even Erza! We have three S-class Mages giving them all against Ether, the last boss! The last fighter!"

"what an amazing fight-kabo!" Mato exclaimed as he was jumping up and down on his seat

**At the VIP lounge area**

The Natsus and their wives were watching the fight as they see Ether throwing away Bacchus towards Erza

"not a bad plan, they have" Dragov said with a smirk

"sealing the possibility of Ether using his six Dragon Slayer Magic against them, is a well thought plan" Daimou said as a compliment

"you helped her, didn't you?" Irene asked her husband who smiled in response as he watches the fight

"a father would never want to see a child in distress" Rious told to her as Irene smiled and lean her head to his shoulder

**At the town**

Ether and the three S-class mages were in a close quarter combat fight as they put pressure on Ether

""**Rious""** Ether spoke in his mind before he did a swing and kicks away Bacchus and Gildarts away

""**that guy helped them behind the scene, how predictable""**

Ether then did a high jump as he dodges a sword slash from Erza

"Laxus! Now!" Erza shouted as Laxus and Orga came running

"go!" Orga exclaimed as he puts his hand together to let Laxus step on it as the man throw him up at Ether

Ether looks at Laxus as the blonde grabs him before they fall down in a dive bomb

**CRASH!**

They both crashed down to the street before Laxus gets thrown away by Ether

Erza dashed towards Ether with Orga and Laxus following in as she equipped her Raitei no Yoroi on

"let's do this!" Orga shouted as he had black static running through his arms

Erza spins her spear as she slams the other end on the ground as electricity flies towards Laxus and Orga who channels the electricity as they made a chain of lighting

Ether taps his boots on the ground as he created a crack on the ground before the cracks spreads out as the ground was starting to shake

"Jura!" Erza shouted as the Wizard Saint slams his hand together in a prayer

"OOOOhhh!" Jura shouted as the cracks on the ground disappeared and so did the shaking

Erza and the others took the chance as they wrap the lightning chain around Ether as he got caught in it

"don't let go!" Laxus shouted as the three started to pull the chain of lighting as it tightens around Ether's arm

Ether tried to struggle free but failed as his hands were paralyzed in the lightning chain

"**how about this!"** Ether exclaimed as he opens his mouth and a ball of light started to form in his mouth

"what is this!? Is that a laser forming in Ether's mouth?!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"a light attribute magic" Yajima commented in

"Sting!" Erza shouted as Sting came dropping in and Ether fired his laser at Sting who defended by eating the laser

"sorry, white coloured magic won't work on me!" Sting exclaimed as he had an iron mouth mask in his hands

""**trying to stop me from firing breath attacks?"" **Ether thought as his body started turning black

"Kagura-san! Yukino!" Sting shouted as the gravity around Ether suddenly got lighter and heavier at the same time

"do it now!" Kagura exclaimed as she was gripping her sword that was imbedded to the ground, hard

"now Sting-sama!" Yukino exclaimed as Libra was using her gravity magic on Ether

Their tactic was to make a layer of gravity around Ether as it will cause him to float while being forced down at the same time

This prevents him from escaping into the shadows as everyone knew that was what he was planning

"okay!" Sting complied as he clamps the iron mask on Ether's mouth as it clamps his mouth shut

"now! Gajeel-san! Rogue!"

Sting exclaimed as the two were holding iron chains in their hands

"ooora!" "haa!"

The two throws the iron chains as it had a cuff on the edge

**CLAMP! CLAMP!**

The cuffs wrapped around Ether's leg as the two started to pull to tighten it with the help of Norbaly, Rocker, Jager and Semmes

"Pull!" Gajeel exclaimed as they started a tug war on both sides and they were using all of their strength to prevent Ether from moving his legs

Ether struggled in his binds as Erza and everyone was keeping him from moving

""**a very good strategy, sealing my abilities and my movement at the same time""** Ether thought in his mind as the iron chains and iron mask on his face started to glow from the heat, he is giving off

"now Ichiya!" Erza shouted as Ichiya appeared while posing

"yes! My honey!" Ichiya complied as he pulls out a perfume vial and throws it at Ether's face

**POOF!**

The vial shatters as a pink coloured smoke clouded Ether's vision

"it is a confusion perfume, which makes it hard for you to concentrate on releasing your magic, men!"

Ether's vision started to get blurry as he started seeing ten Ichiyas in front of him

"we're almost done! Minerva! Transport all of us!" Erza shouted as Minerva nodded

"**Raqartia!"**

In an instant everyone was teleported away

**At the town square**

Hibiki and Lucy were at the town square as they were drawing magic symbols on the ground

"they finished their part!" Lucy exclaimed as she started to draw the magic symbols faster when she heard the sound of explosions stopping

"we only got one shot! We got to make it count!" Hibiki said as he activated his archive and started typing keys on it

"done!" Lucy exclaimed as she was standing on a large magic circle

Then, Minerva and the others appeared as they appeared on the circle

"is it finished!?" Erza exclaimed as Ether nearly got free from the one slip chance from Erza

"it's done!" Lucy exclaimed back as they position Ether in the middle of the circle

"Wendy there! Jura-san there! Rogue and Sting! There and there!" Lucy told them as each of them take one spot making a circle on the magic circle

"we must hurry. men! The confusion perfume's effect is wearing off" Ichiya shouted as he can see that Ether was getting more focused to use his fire power back

"everyone is in position! Let him go now!" Lucy shouted to Erza and the others as they let go and Ether broke free in mere seconds

Ether grabs the iron mask on his face as he tears it off of him

"**what the!?"** Ether exclaimed as he saw the magic circle glowing

"now everyone!" Erza exclaimed as light gathered around Ether

"Wind!" "Earth!" "Fire!" "Water!" "Light!" "Darkness!"

They all shouted the six elements as the magic circle glowed brighter

"**Roku Fujin Mahou! Liminal!"**

Lucy chanted as six layers of magic appeared and flies towards Ether as they were placed on his chest before flashing

**BOOM!**

The magic circle exploded as it causes everyone to fly away

"Gaah!" "aaah!" "Kyaa!" "duah!" "aaah!"

"what is this?! An explosion!?" Lola shouted on the mic

"a magic seal attempt, huh?" Yajima said as he watches the screen as smoke clouded the field

"-cough- -cough- -cough- is everyone alright!?" Erza shouted while getting up

"yeah" Laxus replied while sitting up and was holding his head

"did it worked?" asked Sting while being helped up by Yukino

Erza looks to where Ether was as the man was standing in the center with a quite amused look on his face

"I think so" Erza said with a smile

"**the Six Layered Magic Seal, Liminal. Quite the ar**senal you have there. May I ask on how did you all know that spell?" Ether asked as the red scales on his skin started to disappear and his voice was turning normal

"it was one of the magic spell a friend of ours, Mystogan had, as it can seal a person's magic power for a short period of time but to cast it, the caster have to have all the six prime elements on each bases" Erza told him as everyone stand back up

"it was a fifty-fifty chance, but we managed to do it" Lucy said with a smile

Ether chuckles before he started laughing

"never in my life have I ever seen such great teamwork and leadership!" Ether told them as he smirks like crazy

"Looks like I got to use it after all!" Ether shouted as his body burst into black flames

"I thought his magic was sealed?!" Gajeel exclaimed

"no, that's not magic, that's..!" Erza exclaimed

"**Curse, Liminal only seals magic power but not my curse power"** Ether told them as he walks out of the flames as his appearance matches that of a real demon

Black demon like legs, claws, wings and horns.

Ether opened his eyes as they were glowing black

"**don't worry, my flames are too strong and uncontrollable. So, I won't be using it at all"**

Ether swiped his hands to the side as the flames behind him disappeared

"**come! Show me everything you got!"**

Erza summons a sword in her hands as she raised it up before swinging it down

"CHARGE!"

Everyone shouted as they charged at him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Domus Flau**

"it came! The final battle is finally here!" Mato exclaimed on the mic as they see the alliance fighting against Ether who is only using his fists and legs to fight back

"go, everyone!" Yajima cheered for them

"we usually don't cheer for the team to win, but this is an exception-kabo!" Mato exclaimed as he cheered for them

The crowds cheered and screamed like crazy as everyone was cheering for them to win

**At VIP Lounge area**

The Natsus and their wives were looking at the fight as Sayla cheered for her husband

"that guy just had to hold back" Dragov said with a smirk

"he knows he can burn away the magic seal on him, but he chooses not to" Dragima said

"well, that's the way he can enjoy the fight" Rious said with a smile as they watch the fight while in their hearts, they wanted to join in to

**Back to the fight**

"Haaa!" Erza let out a battle cry as she equips her Tenrin no Yoroi and summons her swords to her side

"**Tenrin: Burūmenburatto****!"**

Her swords flies towards Ether as the man dodges them while catching one in his hands before he uses it to clash swords with Erza

Kagura came in to help Erza as she draws her sword

"**Gō no Kata!"**

Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while running towards Ether before she sees a tail appeared behind his back

"what!?" Kagura exclaimed in shock as the tail grabs a hold of her and throws her away

"Gaaah!"

**Crash!**

Kagura crashes to a house as the wall was destroyed from her crash

Ether and Erza got into a stand off as Ether gained the upper hand due to his immense strength

He headbutts Erza before he grabs her and throws her to the house where Kagura was in

**CRASH!**

Gildarts came flying in with his Crash Magic imbued into his fist

"**Oru! Kurashu!"**

He punches Ether straight to his face as the collision cause an explosion to bloom out as the streets were shattered by it

Everyone watches still to see the result

"did he do it?" Lyon said before seeing the dust being blown away as Ether spins while holding Gildarts as the Etherious throws him towards them

"Gaah!" "gaah!"

Lyon and Ren got hit with Gildarts who was thrown at them as they crashed to the ground

"let's go!" Laxus exclaimed as he, Jura, and Orga came in next as Jura waves his hand to the side as dozens of rubbles came flying towards Ether

Ether spins his body like a tornado as all of the rubbles got sucked into the tornado before the rubbles came flying towards Laxus and Orga

"Yukino!" Orga shouted as Yukino summons back Libra

"balance the gravity!" Libra exclaimed as the rubble came flying upwards

"let him have it!" Laxus shouted as lightning charges in his hands

"**Raging Bolt!"**

"**Raijin no Kaden Ryushi Hou!"**

Both unleashed powerful lightning blast that went straight towards Ether who shielded himself using his wings

**BOOM!**

The attack caused an explosion that clouded the field

"did we get him?!" Orga said before he saw Ether spreading his wings and flies towards them in high speed

"no!" Laxus shouted back as he dashed towards Ether and got into a brawl with him for a short moment as he then got punched away by Ether

"Guuuah!"

**CRASH!**

Ether then set eyes on Orga and Jura as he flaps his wing one time before he dashed towards them

"Guh!?" "gah?!"

He grabs their faces and slams them down to the street as it causes a giant crack to appear

"hey!"

A shout was heard from behind as Lyon, Eve, Juvia, Ren, Wendy, and Cheria appeared

"take a load of this! **Blizzard!"**

"**Aerial Phose!"**

"**White Blizzard!"**

"**Tenjin no Dogo!"**

"**Water Nebula!"**

"**Tenryu no Hoko!"**

The combined wind, water and ice attack created a powerful ice blast that hits Ether straight on and causes him to crash to the streets a few times before crashing to a house that came crumbling down

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

As soon as Ether crashes into the house, he came flying out of it as he has set his eyes on them six

He flies up before crashing down to the street near them as he got them off balanced for a short moment

"what!?" "damnit!"

Ether grab Ren and Lyon's leg as he spins them around before throwing them at the others

"kyaa!" "gah!" "waah!" "kyaaa!" "uawwah!"

Ether smirks at them before hearing something coming towards him

**Whoossh! SLASH!**

He did a side step as he got a cut to his cheeks by Erza who was donning her Clear Heart Clothing as she had Benizakura outstretched

"**not bad"** Ether told her as he dodges Erza's sword attack

Erza slashed sword at him as she summons another sword to her hands as she did double wielding

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she slashed her sword to the right then to the left then upright and up left

Ether dodges her attacks as he grabs a hold of her swords and throws them to the side, before he kicks her away

"Guuh!"

Kagura, Laxus, Bacchus, Gildarts, Ichiya, and Loke who was summoned by Lucy came in to the attack as they strike at him with all they got

Ether parries them all off as he swings his tail and slams them away

He then pulled back both his hands back before hammering his hands down to the ground

**CRASH!**

His attack causes a shockwave to blow out as it nearly sends everyone flying away

His hands had the veins appearing as Ether pulled up the giant piece of concrete and lifts it up over him

"you're kidding, right?!" Laxus exclaimed as he can't believe the immense strength this guy has

Ether grins as he throws it at them

Jura got up quickly as he holds his hands out to stop the giant boulder that nearly flatten them

They didn't get a chance to do a counter attack as the boulder was destroyed by Ether who came like a rocket at the boulder

Laxus and Gildarts tried to fight back, but they were thrown to the side by Ether's claw strike

Erza and Lyon came in as Lyon tries to freeze Ether while Erza who was equipped in her Giant Armor, threw De Malevo Lance at Ether

Ether flaps his wings as the ice got blown away but not De-Malevo

"**Guuh!"**

Ether got hit on the gut as he was sent crashing to a house

**CRASH!**

"we got to end it now, we're nearly out of magic power" Laxus told to Erza as they watch carefully for Ether to come out

**Whoosh!**

De-Malevo came flying towards them as Jura went in front of them

"**Gan Tetsu Heki!"**

Several rock walls appeared as they made a long wall of stones in front of them

"it won't be enough!" Bacchus shouted as everyone jumps away as De-Malevo pierced through all of the stone walls and was flying to a house before destroying it along with several other buildings behind it

"shouldn't we initiate phase two yet?!" Kagura exclaimed as everyone jumps away when Ether came in swiping his claws at them

"just a bit more!" Erza shouted before she got her leg caught by Ether who swings her around and threw her away

"Gaah!"

Natsu came running in as he jumps and catches her

"gotcha!" he exclaimed as they came to a skidding stop

Natsu then helps Erza up as they watch how Ether was wrecking the whole place up just to beat anyone

"is everyone at their position?" Erza asked him before they catch Bacchus who came flying at them before the man started running back towards Ether for a fight again

"yeah, we're waiting on you guys" Natsu said before he got rammed by Ether who got into a power struggle with him

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed

"I got him! you guys go and prepare it!" Natsu shouted to her before he got slammed to the side by Ether as the Etherious was about to dash towards Erza but Natsu stopped him

"Go!" Natsu shouted before getting punched to the face by Ether

Erza was hesitant on going as she nodded before running to the others

"let's do this, we only have one chance and one chance only" Erza told them as they nodded and was then teleported away by Minerva

Natsu and Ether punches each other fists before they started close quarter combat with each other

Their fists collided with each other before they got into one last power struggle with them headbutting each other

"**let's see who is the strongest Dragon Slayer here!"** Ether exclaimed as both men pulled back their left and right fist

"fine by me!" Natsu shouted as his fist was ignited with crimson flames while Ether was black flames

"OOOOraaa!" "aarraaaaaa!"

Their attacks collided as it causes a devastating explosion to arise

**With Erza and the others**

"I'm counting on you, Natsu" Erza said as she and the others were running to the town center where the rest was

"is everyone in position?" Erza asked to Hibiki

"yes, where's Natsu?" Hibiki replied before asking her about the Fire Dragon mage

"he's..!?" Erza was about to reply but was halted when she hears something coming towards them

She looks upwards and sees Natsu falling towards them like a meteor

"Natsu?!" Erza exclaimed as Bacchus and Jura caught him as they put him down

"that hurts" Natsu said as he grunted in pain to his scorched right arm

"you've done enough, get to your position" Erza told him

"he'd better be quick, because that guy is coming fast!" Laxus exclaimed as he pointed forward where Ether was coming from the air

"to your position!" Erza exclaimed as everyone dispersed except for her

**CRASH!**

Ether came crashing in as he landed a few feet away from her

"**done running away?"** Ether asked her as he slowly walked towards her

"we weren't" Erza told her as she summoned Benizakura

"we were just leading you to the right spot" Erza smirks at him as Ether looks at her with an eyebrow raised

"**Ho?"** Ether said in amusement before he raises his hands to defend against Erza's sword slash

Erza spins and did multiple sword slash at Ether as she was pushing him back to the center of the town circle

"**I think you already know that the time limit on Liminal is slowly running out, right?"** Ether asked her as he had static around his arms

"I know, that's why all of us going to end it" Erza told him as she did one slash and pushes him back to the center

"**and how would you do that?"** Ether asked her

"this…..NOW!"Erza shouted as a trap sprung out

Iron chains wraps around Ether who was caught off guard

"yes!" Wendy exclaimed as she had a magic circle appearing in her hands

"**Iru Amuzu! Iru Bania! Iru Ama!"**

She chanted her support magic as Erza glowed red

"**I see!" **Ether exclaimed as he breaks out of the chains and tried to attack Erza but failed as the scarlet knight jumps away

"now Gray!" Erza shouted as Ether looks to a tower where he sensed a magical build up and was rising even more

At the top of a tower was Lyon and Gray as the two were building up magic to an ice cannon that had demonic like features

"all charged up!" Gray exclaimed while having black markings on his right side

"fire!" Lyon shouted while helping holding up the cannon as the charge was rising even more

"eat this!" Gray shouted as he pulled the trigger

"**Hyoma! Zero no Hou!"**

An ice blast was fired as it heads straight for Ether who smirks like crazy

**BOOM!**

The blast causes a direct explosion on Ether as it freezes nearby surroundings

"Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia has delivered a powerful attack on Ether! Is it over!" Lola commented on the mic as they all were on edge to know

The cold air blows away as Ether was standing at his spot with his black markings slowly disappearing

"haaa" he blows out a cold air sigh as he stands back up

"he withstood it! He really is the strongest!" Lola shouted on the mic

**At the VIP Lounge area**

"it's over" Rious said with a smile

"in their eyes, it would seem that Ether is not injured at all, but that attack was not meant to defeat him" Dragist said with an amused face

"that attack was meant to seal his curse power"

**Back to the town**

"you sure did a number on me" Ether said as his demonic features all disappeared

"but I'm still standing here"

Erza and the others appeared in the street as they were readying themselves for a last fight

"it was very hard in getting you here in the first place, but our plan worked" Erza said as everyone nodded

"sealing my magic then tire me out for a few hours then use Gray's Devil Slayer magic to seal my curse power, a very well thought plan you got there" Ether told them as he smiled

"but…." Ether then burst into flames as he had scales appearing on his face

"I got my Fire Dragon Slaying magic back"

"and this is the part where we give it our all!" Bacchus shouted as he and his team with Blue Pegasus went to attack

"come then!" Ether shouted as he got into combat with them

"**Sui Hikashō!"**

"**Dorirun Rokku for you!"**

"**Wild Spin!"**

"**Chikara no Parufamu Makkusu Meeen!**

"**Aerial Phose!"**

"**White Blizzard!"**

They all delivered their attacks on Ether who wave his hands to the side to blow them away

"Gaaaah!"

Ether smirks before he tilts his head to the side as Yuka fires his wave bullets at him

Toby came in as his claws elongated

"oooohhhhnn!" Toby swipes his claws at Ether as they all missed

"not gonna work!" Ether kicks Toby away as he was sent flying towards Yuka

"was that it!" Ether shouted before he jumps to the side as Kagura came rushing in with her sword

"**Jūryoku Henka! 100X!"**

Kagura uses her Gravity Magic as she slams her sheathed sword to the ground causing the gravity around Ether to get heavier

"not gonna work!" Ether shouted as he started running towards Kagura even with the weight on him

"then how about we increase it!" Yukino exclaimed as she summons Libra

"increasing the gravity!"

The pressure on Ether got heavier as he was forced down on one knee

"Guh!"

"let's give Kagura-chan and Yukino-chan our magic!" Milliana exclaimed as she and the girls help Kagura and Yukino in holding down Ether

"thank you very much!" Yukino thanked Risley and Arana who was giving her their magic power

"now everyone!" Kagura exclaimed as everyone came in for one last attack

"this is all of our magic!" Erza exclaimed

"Second Origin! Unleash!" She shouted as Benizakura transforms

"**Metsuryūken: Beruserion!"** Benizakura transforms into a magic blade that had black lightning surrounding it

"let's do this, guys!" Natsu shouted as he and the Dragon Slayers nodded

""""""**Mesturyu Ougi!""""""**

"this is for our guild!" Gildarts exclaimed as his right fist glowed in his magic

"**Oru!"**

"**Soul!"**

Mira who was in her Satan soul exclaimed as she had a swirling dark magic orb in her hands

"and for everyone!"

"**Water!"**

"**Raijin no!"**

"**Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus!"**

"**Meido!"**

"**Metsujin Ōgi!"**

"this is our power!" Erza shouted as they readied their magic for their last attack on Ether

"how interesting! Give me everything you got!" Ether shouted as he slams his fist to the ground causing the gravity pressure on him to weaken

"let him have it!" Gray shouted with Lyon helping him up because of their magic being reduced after their last attack on Ether

"**Guren Bakuenjin!" "Goma! Tetsu jin Ken!" "Shoha! Tenkusen!" "Narumikazuchi!" "Holy! Nova!" "Eirei Senga!"**

The Dragon Slayers fired their attack first as Ether took their attack head on before coming out a bit bruised

"not yet!" Ether shouted as he dashed towards Erza

"we're here too!" Gildarts shouted

"**Kurashu!" "Extinction!" "Nebula!" "Kaden Ryushi Hou!" "Yagdo! Rigora!" "Fugaku!" "Ama no Murakumo!"**

Everyone else delivered their attacks on Ether as the man was sent flying away

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"now to end it!" Erza exclaimed as she runs towards Gildarts and Laxus who gives her a boost up towards Ether

Ether ignites himself on fire as he stables his flying before he flies towards Erza

"**Karyu no!"** he pulled back his right fist as all of his fire flies into his fist

"haaa!" Erza readied her sword to the side as she focues all of her magic into one last strike

"go! Erza!" "do it!" "win this!"

Everyone shouted as they give her all of their strength

"it's over!" Erza exclaimed at Ether who grins at him

"**Tekken!"**

The two attacked at each other as a collision of power clashes before exploding

**BOOM!**

Their attack causes an explosion to bloom out as it causes everyone to be nearly blown away

**At Domus Flau**

"what a devastating attack! The whole kingdom is shaking!" Lola commented on the mic as the whole coliseum is still shaking

"what amazing magic power they had unleashed" Yajima commented without feeling bothered by the shaking

"the whole town is probably a giant wreck now-kabo!" Mato exclaimed on the mic

"what is the result?! Who won?!" Lola shouted on the mic before he gasped in surprise to the screen

**Back at the fight**

The dust flew away as everyone was waiting to see the result of the fight

"did she do it?" Gajeel asked as they all watch the field and sees a shadow in the dust cloud

"there" Sting said as he pointed towards the shadow

Everyone was holding their breaths as they started to see the shadow forming a person standing there

"everyone is silent, as the field is clouded with dust and smoke, who is standing?" Lola whispered quietly to the mic as the crowds were whispering to each other to see who was standing left

Everyone saw scarlet hair in the dust as they smiled brightly

The dust flies away and revealed Erza standing in the middle of a crater with Ether standing in front of her

"they're still standing! How long will this fight go on!?" Lola commented on the mic

"even with all that effort and magic power, this guy is still standing?" Gajeel said while gritting his teeth

"no, it's already over" Gildarts told him

Erza and Ether were looking at each other with seriousness in their eyes

"well done" Ether muttered out before his body started to fall backwards

"He's!?" Lola shouted as everyone saw Ether falling to the ground with a big thud

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Ether is down! They did it! They've defeated Ether!" Lola shouted as the crowd's cheered like crazy

Fairy Tail and the rest of the guilds cheered and cries with each other as they have won

The Natsus and their wives smiles to the fight as they clapped in congratulating them for the great fight, they had just witness

Erza fell back down as she was extremely exhausted to the point that she can barely lift a finger

Everyone let out a smile before laying back down as they were in the same state as her

"what a beautiful moon" Erza said as she and everyone watches the full moon in the night sky

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back with the continuation**

**Each Natsu's back name will be their called name because it will be confusing to know which Natsu is from which story**

**Nayla = Ether**

**Narene= Rious**

**Narza= Dragov**

**Naclair= Dragima**

**Naruga= Daimou**

**Naltear= Dragist**

**Namika= Daifuma**

**Namos= Dash**

**Nasui= Diamat**

**Nagura= Daikaitou**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Crocus**

**Night**

It was already night time at Crocus, all of the citizens were at their house, at a restaurant having dinner, shopping, etc

They all were chatting about the GMG as it was by far the strangest yet the most exciting GMG ever

Now our attention is towards the Mercurius where all of the guilds were at as they were celebrating

**Mercurius**

"CHEEERS!"

Everyone raised their glass and shouted as they all had a happy and cheerful atmosphere

They all then take a drink of their glass and started chatting, laughing, drinking and eating

"yum!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Sting, Lector, Gajeel, Happy, and Frosch are eating the Banquet meal like animals while Rogue was drinking his glass of wine like a gentleman

After the GMG, everyone decided to tag Ether at the same time as this cause for a draw to happen in the game

"let's dance, men!" Ichiya shouted as he spins with sparkles flying around him

"yes! Sensei!" the trimens shouted in return as they clapped for him

As the result Fairy Tail A is the winner of the games, but they decided to make every guild the champions of this year's game

"Wild!" Bacchus, Cana, and Gildarts shouted while raising up their mug of beer

"Four" Rocker and the rest shouted weakly as they were on the ground after drinking too much

Everyone didn't want the prize as they were satisfied with their win against the Crimson Dragon, but they didn't win empty handed

"next year, we will be winning the games" Lyon said to Gray who was beside Juvia

"let's see if you can" Gray replied with a smirk

Ether gave them all his fortune as he had no need for so many jewels at all

**(Imagine Scene: Ether snapping his fingers as the whole field was flooded with jewels)**

Rious also pinched in as he made trophies for everyone with the gold from Ether

**(Imagine Scene: Rious molding some gold into six trophies where each trophy had each guild mark on top)**

Overall, everyone got a win

"yummy~!" Wendy and Cheria squealed as they eat a delicious pudding

"this is so delicious, Daifuma-san!" Wendy complemented Daifuma who was wearing a chef's uniform

"thanks" Daifuma replied with a smile as he and Dragov were serving up some great meals in the party

The Natsus prepared for the celebration party as everyone was having a blast thanks to them

Hisui with Toma came in with Arcadios beside them

"to all guild who hear my voice, I congratulate you all in winning the Grand Magic Games!" Hisui voice out as everyone claps their hands

"this party is made for all of you! Enjoy-kabo!" Toma exclaimed as everyone roared in a cheer

**45 minutes later**

"so, you guys are eloped, huh?" Dragov asked to Gajeel who was blushing hard with Levy

"never thought I would see him blushing" Dragist said while sipping his wine

"they are probably going to have three kids or so" Daikaitou said with a smirk

* * *

"and the you of my world, is the god mother to my kids and your little girl just loves playing with mine" Ether told to Wendy who was quite fascinated and surprised to know her other world version was a great mother and godmother

* * *

"so, you're an author as well?" Dragima asked to Lucy who was sheepishly rubbing the back of her head

"well, kinda" Lucy replied to him

* * *

"just believe in yourself and I'm sure you can manage your kingdom" Diamat's Hisui told to Hisui about how to manage a kingdom with ease

"and don't forget to always rely on your friends for help" Diamat told her as Hisui nodded

* * *

"so sour~~~" Cosmos squealed in delight to Dash's pickled plums

"right!" Dash's Cosmos told her

"his screams for help just makes me shiver at night" Daifuma's Kamika told to her other version as the two were in a sadist conversation that made Daifuma scared

* * *

"keep him from doubting himself" Dragov's Erza told to Erza who was with Jellal

"I will" Erza told to her other self as Dragov elbowed Jellal a bit

"make sure you keep her safe" Dragov whispered to him as Jellal nodded

"because she is a one of a kind girl, who you won't find anywhere else" Rious who was passing by said to Jellal while drinking some wine

* * *

Dragist with his wife was chatting with Meredy and Ultear as Meredy kept thanking the man for restoring back Ultear's youth

"stop with the gratitude, I just did what I can do to help" Dragist told her with a smile before getting hugged by Meredy who kept saying thank you while hugging him

Dragist smiled as he patted her back

Everyone partied, laughs, chatted, drinks, fights, it was a normal day at Fiore

**30 minutes later**

"it's time" Ether said as he called in the Natsus and their wives

"it was a blast having fun here with you all, but it'll be best if we go back to our worlds, now" Ether said as he snaps his fingers and summons ten portals behind him

"why? The fun is just getting started" Natsu told him

"we really want to stay but it might endanger this world's balance, look" Rious told him as he pointed to the sky where it started to ripple a bit

"that's a disturbance in the space and time continuum, meaning that if something or someone not from this world, stays in the world even longer, it might cause the place to collapse, wiping everyone from existence" Ether added in

Everyone felt a bit sad of their departure but they know that this is for the best

"hey, what's with the sad face? Even if we can't come back here anymore, doesn't mean that we're not connected" Dragov told them

"bond between friends and families are stronger than anything in this world" Dragist added in as everyone nodded with a smile

"we're always connected" Dragima said as he and his wife entered their portal

"we won't ever forget" Diamat said as he and his wife entered their portal

"we can't ever forget" Daimou said as he intertwines his hands with his wife as they entered their portal

"the time we have here" Dragist said as he looks at his wife with a smile

"are unforgettable!" Dragov said as he carries up his wife and kisses her cheeks

"ciao!" they then entered their portal as everyone laughs a bit to Dragov's childish behavior

"take care, me" Cosmos told to her otherself who nodded

"see you" Kamika told to her otherself as she nodded with a smile to her husband who shivered in fear to her smile

Dash with his wife entered their portal as so did Daifuma and his wife while Daifuma looks like he was afraid for his wellbeing from his wife

"keep that man under a tight leash" Kagura told to her otherself who nodded while pinching her husband's ear

"owowowow okay ow" Daikaitou winced in pain as he and his wife entered their portal

"see you around everyone" Rious bid them goodbye as he and his wife entered their portal

"oh, before I forget" Ether said as he and his wife were about to enter their portal

"a present for all of you"

He raises his hand up as a glowing golden orb appeared

"enjoy it" Ether dropped the glowing orb to the ground as it ripples to the floor like water

Ether smiled to them as he and his wife entered their portal as all of the other portal closes and disappears

Everyone wandered what was that glowing orb, he just drops before they got their answer as they see long lost loved ones returning to them

"thank you, Natsu-san"

Wendy said in tears as everyone was in the same state as well

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Okay this is the end of this story**

**Next up is "Natsu has kids!?" fanfic**

**Which is a bit different to this one, in a different time line**

**After this one**

**Natsu X Erza Fanfic continuation of "Scarlet Red Roses"**

**Natsu X Ultear Fanfic continuation of "Never Healing Scars"**

**Are about to come out in some time**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
